Mold With Me
by BrittzandTana
Summary: UCLA is far away from Ohio, where Spencer Carlin comes from, but the move isn't too hard when she meets someone who could possibly change her outlook on... everything. Especially now that she can be herself without her overbearing family... Life is changing and Spencer will embrace it with Ashley by her side... AU SPASHLEY! SPENCER/ASHLEY ENDGAME! M for language and mmm ya know ;D
1. Hedrick

**A/N: Hai. c: So. This is weird. I'm like really late to this fandom (you can't really blame me though I was too young for this kind of TV when this show was actually on lol...) but I've realized that people still post fanfics for Spashley (because Spashley is fucking perfect I mean let's be real) so I was like AY why not!**

 **So here I am trying not to be an awkward weirdo! I started watching South of Nowhere ummm last week/the week before. Hahah. It's not like it takes forever to watch. So I watched it all and I've been reading so much Spashley fanfic bc I can't handle how perfect this ship is and so... I was like ay might as well write some. So I basically word vomited up three chapters since yesterday and since I just ended my Quinntana fanfic, I was like why not post it now? :P**

 **OMG ! SORRY! I didn't introduce myself ;P I'm Tana! I'm a weirdo. I'm kinda crazy. Heh. Yeah. I talk a lot.**

 **Umm... *casually can't remember what I usually write in my first A/Ns* Well this is awk... Ima just talk about how I write. Yeah. That's sounds right.**

 **Italics are thoughts unless they're mentioned as being a flashback or a dream etc etc..**

 **Bold is for texts and emails and such things will be indicated before they occur.**

 **I give shoutouts to ever 50th reviewer on my stories :) Yay for shoutouts :) I love reviews but I don't update based on reviews, I update when I have time and inspiration and that's that :) Hopefully that will be often c:**

 **I've got 3 other WIP stories up at the moment - WAYF (Emison), Our Beginning (Hollstein), and Molihua (Clexa)... I also have 2 of my stories currently being translated and posted in French :P Woohoo c: So if you enjoy this, feel free to check more of my stuff out :)**

 **Alrighty...**

 **Disclaimer: Um I obvs don't own South Of Nowhere bc I was like 7 when it was on. XD**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

 _College is weird_.

That's all that Spencer Carlin could think about as her dad parked her Toyota Corolla in the parking lot that was spread just down the street from Hedrick Summit – her new home for the year. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Coming from her small town in Ohio, Los Angeles was overwhelming. Actually, it would be overwhelming for her to visit, but she was going to live in the middle of it, going to school at UCLA and living on the campus with two total strangers in a triple room.

"Are you ready to lug all your stuff up there?" Arthur Carlin questioned, giving Spencer one of his wide smiles that indicated how proud he was that she was here. He had always known that Spencer wasn't interested in staying in Ohio forever, and he had been overjoyed when she had gotten accepted to UCLA. Her mom, not so much, but Spencer hadn't let that stop her from pursuing her journalism dreams at the school that she had always dreamed of going to.

"Guess so," Spencer answered. "I guess there's no delaying the inevitable."

"Oh come on, Spence! What happened to the excitement when we hit the road?" her father demanded, still sounding joyful as ever. Spencer pursed her lips in a thin smile and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just nervous, that's all." Her eyes flickered back to the building down the street, where freshmen were lugging all sorts of boxes and suitcases in through the front doors. Move in day. Hooray.

Arthur smiled again and shook his head. "You've got nothing to be worried about, sweetie. You're going to breeze through college, trust me. If you're anything like me – and we both know that you are – then everything will be fine. You'll love it here."

Smiling a weak smile, Spencer held her breath and opened her car door. Immediately, the noise of the moving in freshmen filled her ears, and she exhaled deeply. She would learn to love the crazy, she hoped.

Hedrick Summit looked nice, even from right down the street. She could see how the residential connected to the other parts of the building. Hedrick Hall was just across the street from the parking lot. She couldn't recall where most of her classes were in comparison to the dorms, but she figured that she would have plenty of time to figure that out over the move in weekend. The letter sent by the admissions office had suggested that students move in on the first day of the move in weekend, and Spencer was glad that she had decided to do just that, because it seemed like everyone was already here.

She suddenly became aware of her dad closing the back of her small car, her bags piled up on the ground around him. The rooms came mostly furnished, so Spencer hadn't bothered bringing any furniture or anything. In fact, she had basically brought the bare minimum. "Why don't you grab one of them and I'll morph into the Hulk and carry the rest?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her dad and gave a fake laugh. "So funny, dad. I didn't bring that much stuff. Do you see those people?" Her gaze dragged over to the entrance of the residential again. "They're carrying a lot more than I have."

"Well, sucks if they're on the ninth floor then, huh?" Arthur joked, still smiling a goofy smile.

"Not much better than floor seven," Spencer reminded him, grabbing two of her bags and leaving her dad with the other two. "C'mon, I don't want to make you miss your flight."

"Alright, alright," Arthur said, becoming slightly more serious as he grabbed the other bags and began to follow his daughter toward the building. Spencer felt slightly out of place as she noticed how diverse everyone around her was. Ohio wasn't like that. Sure, there were definitely people who stuck out, but most people weren't incredibly obvious about it. It just wasn't like this place, where nobody seemed to care. She liked it, but she still felt new to it all.

"I'm sorry that you had to drive me all the way out here only to take a plane back," Spencer apologized for probably the fifth time since they left Ohio the previous morning at an ungodly hour. They had stopped at a small hotel on the way, only to sleep for a few hours, but Spencer needed her car in LA, so there wasn't much of a choice.

"It's fine, Spencer," her dad insisted. "We still have miles saved up from your mom going to that training session in Seattle last year, remember?"

Spencer nodded that she did, and then she braced herself as she and her dad joined the crowd of people entering the Hedrick Summit grounds. Inside, most people were heading straight to their rooms, clearly having already done their required checking in. Spencer, however, went to the front desk, where a woman was typing vigorously behind the screen of a computer. "How can I help?" the woman asked, not even looking up from her computer.

"Um, Spencer Carlin. I need to get to my room," Spencer answered, trying not to feel so nervous.

Clicking a few things on the screen and then typing in a series of characters that were likely Spencer's name, the woman nodded slowly. "You're on the seventh floor." Spencer nodded, having already known that she would likely end up on that floor from when she signed up for the living space. "Room 715. Triple room. One of your roommates has checked in, the other hasn't." The woman produced a key from a plastic box sitting next to the computer, and slid it across the desk. "If you have any questions, just call or come down."

"Thank you," Spencer said, feeling herself get less tense as her hand closed around the cold metal key. She stepped away from the front desk and went for the crowded elevator, her dad on her heels.

She found her room pretty easily and, upon entering, realized that her roommate wasn't in the room yet. However, the third of the room that was half unpacked led Spencer to believe that the girl had just run back downstairs to grab another bag or something.

Choosing the second third of the room, which was the middle of the room really, Spencer tossed her bags down. Her dad followed suit, although placing the bags more gently on the ground. Spencer turned to him and realized that he wasn't looking near as chipper as he had been down in the parking lot. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "It's just sad to see my baby girl growing up."

Spencer smiled warmly at her dad and stepped forward. "Dad, like you said, I'm going to be fine, and I'll love it here. But trust me when I say that I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, I know," Arthur insisted, smiling. "Well, if you don't need my help now, I guess I'll go. I learned from Glen going off to college – it's easier to leave as soon as possible."

"Please, dad, Glen doesn't count. You drove him half an hour and left him so quickly because he was making fart noises with his new roommate, remember?" Spencer reminded him, laughing a light laugh.

"True," he said. "And now I'm going to have to rush leave in order to make my flight. You going to be okay?"

Spencer nodded. "Bye, dad," she said, leaning forward and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Don't grow up too fast. As in, don't you dare get so drunk that you can't remember anything," her dad advised, narrowing his eyes. Spencer laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"Call me when you land in Ohio, okay?" she requested.

"Of course, honey," he agreed. "I'll get out of your way now. Call your mom when you get the chance, okay?"

"Sure," Spencer said, and then her dad was gone. It was like ripping off a band-aid, she guessed. Exhaling slowly, she finally looked around the room. She had a small dresser next to her bed, in between her bed and the one that had not yet been claimed by her second roommate – the dresser for that bed was between it and the wall. She also had a shelf above her twin sized bed that would hold books or other small things, and a small night stand on the right side of her bed. In between the wall and the left side of her bed was a wide window that let in the sunny light of Los Angeles. Across the room against the wall was the already claimed bed, another dresser, and another shelf. Next to that was the door that her dad had just disappeared through. On the far wall – the same one that hosted the third bed's dresser – was the door that likely led to the bathroom.

There was a space on the wall in between the bathroom and the entrance for a TV – she could tell because of the weird wire hookups on the wall – but she figured that would have to be something she and her roommates decided to get. She smiled as she scanned over the space again. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't too tiny. And hopefully, she would like her roommates enough to learn to love this space and look at it like it was home.

Crouching in front of her dresser, Spencer began to – as neatly as possible – shove her clothes into the drawers.

She was halfway done doing so when the door behind her opened and she heard feet shuffling in. "I can't see anything, Madison," a voice growled. "Why did you give me this big ass box? Actually, why the fuck did you need to fit anything in a box? You live like thirty minutes away from here and you couldn't leave a single precious thing behind?"

"It's important, ugh," another voice – Madison? – answered, sounding offended. "Just put it down, gosh."

Spencer stood up from where she'd been squatted in front of her dresser, and turned to face two girls. One was placing a rather large box on the bed that had already been claimed, and the girl behind her was setting down a small bag.

"That's all of it anyway," the second girl said, smiling like she was pleased with herself. Finally, she noticed Spencer standing there. "Oh, hi! I'm Madison!"

Spencer gave a small smile. "Spencer. Nice to meet you."

"Did you just get here?" Madison asked. "Because for all I know, you could've gotten here like an hour ago, what with how _slowly_ my friend here likes to walk."

"I was carrying your fucking big box!" the other girl exclaimed, having already set down the box. She was faced toward Spencer now as well. "Whatever, next time you want someone to move your shit for you, go fetch one of your boy toys."

"Hey, I'm just messing with you," Madison said, laughing and shaking her head. "I'm not a bitch anymore, remember?"

"Could've fooled me," the girl muttered.

"Sorry, Spencer! This is Ashley," Madison introduced lamely, rolling her eyes.

"Hi," Spencer said, trying not to laugh at how pissed Ashley looked. Her face was slim and framed by beautiful dark hair. Something about her made Spencer hardly able to pull her eyes away from her. "Do you live in the building?"

"No, thank god," Ashley answered. "I couldn't handle living that close to this bitch. I live in one of the singles in Rieber Vista."

"How'd you get to living in a single?" Spencer asked, gaping at the brunette. There were about two hundred in the Hedrick residential, but there were only about seventy in the Rieber residential. Ashley smirked – a look that peeked Spencer's interest – and shrugged.

"Trust me, I've been here and done this," Ashley stated, gesturing to the room around her. "Last year."

"You're a sophomore?" Spencer asked, tilting her head.

"She is, which is why she so _graciously_ helped me moving my stuff," Madison stated. Spencer blinked, realizing that she had barely even remembered that Madison had been standing there in the few words she'd just exchanged with Ashley. _That was rude..._ "Now, Ash, unless you're going to help me unpack..."

"Nope! I'm out!" Ashley exclaimed, pushing past Madison and toward the door. She hesitated before leaving though, and looked over her shoulder at Spencer. Smiling a wide smile and winking at the blonde, she added, "Bye, Spencer."

Madison rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind Ashley. "Sorry, she's crazy."

Spencer shrugged, realizing that her cheeks were slightly pinked by the wink sent to her from a really attractive girl. "She seems nice."

"Mm," Madison hummed. "So, any word on our other roommate?"

"Nope," Spencer answered. "Are you from here? LA, I mean?"

"Yep," Madison answered. "Born and raised. What about you?"

"Ohio," Spencer admitted, crouching back down in front of her dresser again to continue unpacking her clothes. She heard Madison opening the big box on her bed.

"Wow, really? You came all the way out here?" Madison wondered. "That's a pretty big change. Do you have family here or something?"

Spencer shook her head, even if Madison couldn't see. "Nope. I hated Ohio, though. I needed to get away from it, and from my overbearing mother. Plus, I've always dreamed of majoring in journalism at UCLA."

"So journalism is your thing," Madison commented. "That's cool. I'm into design, though I'm not sure what kind exactly."

Spencer cleared her throat a little bit. "What is Ashley majoring in?"

"She's in the music program," Madison answered. "Wants to be a big big singer, you know?"

"That's cool. So is design. I've never really considered much else besides journalism, though," Spencer admitted.

"Must be nice to know what you want," Madison commented. "I switched plans like fifteen times in high school. The only reason I even settled on anything here is because Ashley sat me down for a good three hours and walked me through each major at UCLA."

"Wow," Spencer commented, snickering a little. "Well, at least you picked something."

Before Madison could say anything in response, the door to the room opened to reveal a blonde girl donning three bags slung around her in weird ways. "Hi!" she exclaimed as she entered the room. "I'm Kate."

"Hey," Madison responded, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm Madison."

"Spencer," Spencer added in introduction. Then, the two of them went back to unpacking, tension for some reason increasing as Kate dumped her bags on her bed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!"

"You're not even going to unpack?" Madison questioned, giving Kate a weird look.

"Nah," Kate answered. "I'll do that tomorrow. I'd rather go check out the people – err, the campus." Spencer raised her eyebrows slightly as she kept her eyes trained on her hands as they folded her clothes into semi-neat squares.

Spencer heard the other girl leave, and then she looked over her shoulder at Madison, and they both busted out into laughter at their roommate. "Damn," Madison said, amused. "You know, Spencer, I think that you and I will be good friends."

Spencer smiled, because she could already picture her upcoming year, and the image in her head was nothing like the hell that it definitely could be.

* * *

 **Brief and sorta just an introductory thing... But omg I wanna go to UCLA so bad. Every time I go to write thing I have the UCLA map open so that I can get everything as accurate as possible. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter c: I don't want to rush this story too much, but I'm not in the mood to write a story that drags out a lot (my Clexa fic is already sorta doing that), so there will be Spashley pretty quickly :)**

 **I hope that this beginning at least peaks your interest :) Thanks for reading lovelies :)**

 **Update will probably be tomorrow or Saturday :) *hearts* Please review your thoughts! :D**


	2. The Tour

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the first one, and so far they're all about this length, but I'll try to get them longer :P I'm so glad that some people have already expressed interest in this story! That makes me super happy :D I really like writing it, so! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere obvs**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D *hearts***

* * *

Saturday was almost as hectic as Friday. The peace and quiet of morning that allowed Spencer to sleep surprisingly well on her first night in LA ended at precisely eight in the morning, when the second wave of move-ins arrived and began to make a racket of noise in the hallways.

Spencer knew that it was waking Madison up as well, because she heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. "Can they just shut up?" Madison growled. "Is it really so difficult to move in on the first day of the weekend?"

Groaning as well, Spencer sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out in front of her. The room was lit from the window to the right of her bed, and Madison was shifting around in her bed and looking like she was going to get up soon. To her left, Spencer saw that Kate was so deeply asleep that the light and noise was clearly not waking her up anytime soon.

Retrieving her phone from the night stand, Spencer checked to see if she had any notifications. She had talked to her mom the previous night before she'd gone to bed, although she had been scolded for not having remembered that Ohio was three hours ahead of California, and that it was nearing one in the morning there when Spencer had finally called. Despite that, the call had been mildly pleasant.

"What're your plans today, blondie?" Madison mumbled into her pillow.

"I think I'll go check out the campus a little," Spencer answered, tossing her phone down next to her. "Why?" Madison muttered something incoherent into her pillow, and Spencer just chuckled. "I'm gonna change and get ready. Might as well get an early start if I'm already up."

"Have fun with that," Madison groaned out.

"Thanks," Spencer said, laughing lightly as she got out of her bed and retrieved some nice clothes from her dresser and escaped into the bathroom. She had unpacked her toiletries into the bathroom already – and she had worked out a storage system with Madison. They had attempted to explain it to Kate when she was home, but she had brushed them off.

That was the one downside so far. Kate did not seem very pleasant, it was a bit annoying so far. _Oh well_.

Once changed, Spencer retrieved her phone and her wallet – slipping it inside her back pocket – and left the room. People were rushing around carrying things to different rooms, but it wasn't near as hectic as the previous day. Spencer was pretty sure that it would just get more hectic through the day as it progressed, though.

She made her way to the elevator and managed to make it down to the first floor of the Hedrick without getting run over by any fellow move ins. As she exited the building, however, she ran straight into somebody. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"You're fine." She recognized the voice, and looked up to see Ashley's face looking back at her. "Well hey there, Spencer."

"Hi," Spencer answered, giving the brunette a half smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to fetch Madison. She asked for a tour yesterday," Ashley answered. "Why are you up so early?"

"The noise woke me," Spencer answered, "and Madison. But I think you'd have better luck getting anyone else out of bed. She did not look happy about being woken up."

"Trust me, I can imagine," Ashley stated, smiling. "Well, if she's not up for a tour, are you?"

Spencer was caught slightly off guard, and she felt her cheeks redden as she noticed the coquettish look that Ashley was giving her. "Uh, sure, I guess." The brunette smiled widely.

"You don't sound so sure," she teased. "Come on, don't you want to see all that UCLA has to offer before you get thrust headfirst into it?"

Spencer couldn't help but notice the gleam in Ashley's eyes as she asked the question, and her eyes scanned gently over the brunette's face. Beautiful. She really was. Barely remembering that she needed to answer a question, Spencer shook her herself from staring a smiled in return. "Yes. Lead the way!"

"Awesome!" Ashley chimed. "What do you want to see first?"

"Um... I don't know?" Spencer answered, her words coming out like a question, waiting for Ashley to suggest something.

"Well, we can start with your classes if you want," Ashley said, letting out a light laugh. She seemed very easy going and outgoing as well. It was almost contagious, and despite Spencer's shy nature, she almost wanted to step out of her comfort zone today.

"Sure," the blonde answered.

"Alright, what's your major?"

"Um, communication studies. I'm going to focus in on journalism when I can get my graduate classes," Spencer answered. Ashley smiled.

"That's cool. You look like the journalism type," she commented, leading Spencer toward a car that was parked on the edge of the street. Spencer assumed that it was Ashley's. "So, you'll probably have some classes in Rolfe Hall, also probably at the Broad Art Center – I have some classes there too. Then since you probably didn't escape basics in high school, you'll be in the math building as well. Luckily, though, you'll probably mostly be in the north part of campus the most."

"You just flooded my brain with a bunch of stuff that I didn't absorb at all, by the way," Spencer stated, her eyes widening as Ashley opened the passenger side door of her car for Spencer to get in.

Ashley smirked. "Didn't you read about the campus at all before you got here?"

"Um... aside from the residential building, no not really," Spencer admitted, getting into Ashley's car. The brunette hurried around to the driver's side and got in as well.

"Well then, good thing you've got me to show you around, huh?" Ashley teased, although she smiled a toothy smile at the blonde that Spencer thought was actually really adorable.

"Good thing," Spencer agreed, laughing a light laugh. "Won't Madison be lost on Monday since you didn't show her around?"

"She'll figure it out. Bitch came out here all the time last year while she was suffering through her senior year, so she sort of knows the place. Or, at the very least, she looked at her student map before she got here," Ashley teased as she pulled the car out of parallel park and started down the road.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Spencer brushed off, waving her hand and not able to hide the smile on her face. She liked Ashley so far. She seemed fun. Not to mention gorgeous.

"So, you don't seem like a California girl to me. Where'd you move from?" Ashley questioned, surprising Spencer with her intuition.

"Uh, Ohio," Spencer answered. "It's a big change."

"Ew, I couldn't ever live in a place like Ohio. I don't mean to stereotype, but it seems like one of _those_ places," Ashley said vaguely.

Spencer laughed – not missing how Ashley smiled when she did so – and wondered, "What do you mean by one of _those_ places?"

"You know. Boring and closed minded and anti happiness," Ashley answered, only sounding serious about the first two adjectives on her list. "California is just so much more free and everyone here really doesn't care about what other people do."

"Yeah, I like that about Los Angeles. Everything just feels so free," Spencer agreed, smiling fondly at Ashley. "But yeah, Ohio isn't the place for me. My family – definitely. But me? Nope. I belong in a place like this – although I'm not sure how long it will be before I actually get used to LA. Just the UCLA campus itself feels overwhelming."

Ashley gave the blonde a sidelong glance as she turned onto a different road. "You'll get used to it here. Hopefully you'll love it. I've never gotten tired of LA."

"Have you lived here all your life like Madison has?" Spencer wondered. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. Born and raised. I love it here." Ashley glanced at Spencer again, a smile spread across her beautiful face. Nodding to the window to her left, she continued talking. "So! There are the fields and stuff – the sporty people stuff. I don't know about you, but none of that is for me."

Spencer shrugged. "I used to be a cheerleader, but sports don't really interest me anymore."

" _You_ were a cheerleader?" Ashley questioned, raising both of her eyebrows. Spencer quirked up one of her own challengingly.

"What? You don't think I could be a cheerleader?" Spencer questioned.

Ashley laughed. " I never said that, but aren't cheerleaders all supposed to be bitches and hoes? I mean, Madison was a cheerleader."

"Madison seems cool," Spencer said, laughing a little as she tried to figure this girl out.

"Yeah well, she is now. Not so much in high school until we became friends right before I graduated," Ashley stated, shrugging. "But that's not the point. We were talking about _you_."

"Yeah, well, I guess I was one of the cheerleaders who wasn't a bitch or a hoe then," Spencer reasoned, shrugging. Ashley drove into a more community looking area surrounded by buildings, and Spencer realized that they were definitely away from the residential area they'd been in.

"There's Ashe Center, and the Student Activities Center. The only place in this area that I care about is Ackerman Union. There's some stores in there, and a hair place and a food court," Ashley explained, nodding toward buildings as she spoke. "Most of the less science-y halls are north of here. South is the science-y stuff. Back behind the residential and the fields and stadiums was the sporty places."

"It seems so big," Spencer said in awe, staring at the buildings they were passing as Ashley continued to drive, having to turn the direction that Spencer guessed was south in order to stay on the road.

"It kinda is, but then at the same time, once you're used to it, it's pretty small."

They took about an hour driving around the campus to look for certain lecture halls and classes that Spencer had, and then Ashley showed Spencer were the music building was and the auditorium, which Ashley said was one of her favorite parts of the campus.

"What kind of music do you work with or play or whatever?" Spencer asked, intrigued as they drove away from the auditorium.

"I play the guitar and I sing all sorts of songs, but I also really like layering music and doing the digital part of the business too. I'm taking a class on it this semester," Ashley said, smiling. "Music is basically my life."

Spencer smiled as well, but she didn't say anything as she just glanced around the campus around her, which was filling with more people who were looking around or doing things. Classes hadn't really started yet, but there really were a lot of things to do on campus.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you? We should stop and get some food at the Terrace – that's the food court in Ackerman Union," Ashley suggested, smiling at Spencer as if asking, 'What do you say?'.

Spencer nodded. "Okay." Ashley started driving back up to Ackerman Union. "I think I'm going to like it here. It kind of feels homey everywhere." Ashley flashed the blonde a soft smile, and Spencer felt her cheeks redden slightly under the gaze of Ashley's dark, captivating eyes. The gaze was gone after a moment, though, because the brunette had to look back at the road.

They sat in silence as Ashley found a parking spot near Ackerman, and then they both climbed out of the car and headed down the walk toward the building. "It's so warm here compared to Ohio," Spencer stated. "I mean, it's already fall and it's still so warm."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, well, get used to it. It hardly ever stops being this warm."

"I like it," Spencer admitted, smiling at the brunette.

"Mm," Ashley hummed, smiling a small smile to herself. Spencer almost questioned it, but she decided not to as she followed the brunette into the building and toward the smells of food.

* * *

 **I like it when Spashley is just natural and normal, ya know? I'm so excited for this story, because I have so much stuff planned for our babies! :D Woohoo!**

 **Likeee? Loveeeeee? Hate? All of the above? Idk haha but if you have any feedback, please leave a review! Also, you can follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and if you tweet me that you read this, I will follow you BACK! :D c:**

 **I dunno when the next update will be - hopefully soon, but I need to study for my upcoming finals *cries*. Wish me luck haha. Please review! c:**


	3. Ready? Ready

**A/N: Before we dive into this chapter - there's a "POV" switch at the end of the chapter to 3rd Period Limited to Ashley rather than Spencer... so the XXASHXX is what divides that. Later there will be times that I switch to Spencer, when it will be XXSPENCEXX :P Should be pretty straight forward :)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned South Of Nowhere bc then I'd know Mandy and Gabby and I really wish I did... lol... But I don't. XD**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW? c:**

* * *

"Yeah, and then, like the great brother that he is, Glen proceeded to _leave me_ there, like that was a good idea. He basically chickened out of it and it had been his idea in the first place to go. I guess that's why I'm just not completely awed by the idea of college parties." Spencer rolled her eyes as Ashley laughed.

"I guess that's as good of a reason as ever, but I think you'll like the parties here. You just have to know which ones are worth going to, and I can help you there," Ashley insisted, smirking. "Tell you what, come with me to one at one of the frat houses next Saturday. I'll drag Madison out, too. She loves college parties."

"You should just go with Madison then. I don't want to end up standing around by myself, and that's what I would end up doing," Spencer admitted, giving Ashley an apologetic smile.

"What, you think I'm going to take you to a frat party and then leave you _alone_?" Ashley demanded playfully, rolling her eyes. "I'll take better care of you than that, Spence."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Spencer partially gave in, not able to fight a smile from appearing on her face.

"Better than nothing!" Ashley decided, grinning. "Anyway. Sucks that your first college party sucked so bad. I think it's cool that you have a brother though. Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have another brother, he's two years older than me. He's technically adopted into the family, but he's as much my brother as Glen is. He goes to Yale," Spencer answered, smiling and shrugging. "The _smart_ one in the family, obviously."

" _You_ seem pretty smart to me," Ashley reasoned.

Spencer smiled. "Do you have any siblings?" Ashley nodded.

"A sister. She's a year younger than me, and she just started an online college," Ashley answered.

"She doesn't go to UCLA?" Spencer wondered. Ashley shook her head and looked like she was debating whether or not to say something. Spencer just waited patiently and took a sip of her water. Both of them had already finished their brunch at the food court, and now they were just sitting and talking. It was nice, honestly. Spencer really liked Ashley – and yes, she was starting to form a slight crush on her.

It wasn't really a _new_ thing for Spencer to crush on girls, but back in Ohio, it was something that she had always suppressed. Her parents and her siblings knew nothing about it, but she definitely knew what she wanted, and it wasn't guys at all. However, Spencer couldn't tell if the vibe she was getting from Ashley was what she wanted it to be or not. "No, she doesn't," Ashley finally said. "She's a little scared of starting at a big college, so she's going to do undergrad online."

"Well, I don't blame her. College is a little scary," Spencer reasoned, laughing a light laugh. Ashley smiled as well, but she seemed a little deflated at the topic of her sister, so Spencer decided to change it.

"So, what other things can we do on this campus besides school and food?" Spencer wondered, raising an eyebrow at the beautiful brunette in front of her and tilting her head. Ashley smiled again like before, and it looked like she was thinking.

"Well... there's lots of places to chill, and activity centers and stuff. There's a picnic field across campus down the street from the Hedrick and the Rieber. But campus isn't always where the fun's at, you know. There's plenty to do _off_ campus," Ashley explained.

"Yeah well, this campus has already overwhelmed me. I think I'm going to need to wait a week or so before going out and seeing La La Land," Spencer reasoned, laughing a light laugh and realizing that she did feel quite overwhelmed mentally.

Ashley raised her eyebrows a little. "Well, when you do feel up to exploring, I'd be happy to give a tour of the City of Angels."

"I think I'd like that," Spencer agreed, smiling a small smile. Ashley's dark eyes seemed to sparkle all of the sudden, and it made Spencer blush. Ashley seemed to be extremely good at that so far. They just looked at each other for a moment, and then Ashley blinked, seeming to get knocked back into reality from whatever world she was floating around in.

"Gimme your phone," Ashley said cutely, extending her hand across the table. Spencer obliged, and she saw Ashley typing away on it for a moment. When she slid it back to the blonde, Spencer saw that she had texted a number – which she assumed was Ashley's.

Sure enough, Ashley then pulled out her own phone and clicked on a few buttons. Spencer suddenly got a text on her phone.

 **From Unknown – ADD ME TO YOUR CONTACTS! XX ASH DAVIES ;D**

Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes at the brunette, who was getting cuter and cuter by the second. Yeah, Spencer Carlin was definitely crushing on this girl. "You're a dork," Spencer reasoned in a teasing tone.

"Hey, don't judge," Ashley joked back as she kept clicking on her phone. "There, you're saved in my phone."

"Ditto," Spencer said, setting her phone back in her lap and smiling at Ashley. She was so intriguing, honestly, and Spencer wanted to know everything about her. "Oh hey, do you happen to know what time freshmen orientation is? I still haven't gotten my class schedule."

Ashley hummed for a moment. "Three? I think? I dunno, I made Madison keep track of her own shit in exchange for helping her with her stupid boxes and shit. I'm sure she doesn't know either, though. But yeah, I would guess three."

Spencer laughed. "Alright, thanks. I probably should get back to my room and finish unpacking the last of my stuff then."

Ashley crinkled her nose in mock disgust, "Ew, organizing." Spencer laughed again and shook her head at how dorky this girl was.

"Don't tell me that your _single_ room isn't organized just because you get it all to yourself," Spencer teased, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head expectantly at the brunette, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean I enjoy organizing," she reasoned. "C'mon, I'll take you back to Hedrick."

"Thanks, and thanks for showing me around. Now I hopefully won't get incredibly lost or anything," Spencer said, smiling at Ashley as they got up from the table.

"Don't worry about it, I had a totally above average morning, so it definitely wasn't a problem," Ashley insisted, looking away from Spencer as she smiled. The blonde was pretty sure that she caught a tinge of pink on Ashley cheeks, and that drew another smile out of Spencer. She was pretty sure that she basically hadn't stopped smiling since she bumped into Ashley earlier. Her morning had also been "totally above average".

They walked back to Ashley car in a peaceful silence – which Spencer wasn't used to. She usually hated silence when there were people around her that she could be talking to. Mostly because it made her feel awkward, since she was usually too shy to spark a conversation. Ashley was different, though. As they approached her car, Ashley went to the passenger side first again and opened the door for Spencer.

Spencer hadn't thought much of it the first time she'd done it, but now, she blushed and slid into the passenger seat. "Why do you do that?" Spencer wondered out of pure curiosity once Ashley got into the driver's seat.

"What? The door?" Ashley asked, her cheeks slightly reddening, which Spencer definitely noticed. The blonde nodded, and Ashley smirked. "Because I'm a gentle-woman." She followed the statement up with a wink, and then she buckled her seat belt and pulled the car out of park, starting it back toward Hedrick.

Spencer was blushing at the comment still, and biting in the inside of her bottom lip. She really did already like this girl, and they'd only hung out today. Spencer definitely didn't want to rush anyway, but she did want to pursue this with Ashley – whatever it was. She couldn't help that it was the first time she could truly be herself, and that she wanted to embrace that part of herself with open arms. She liked Ashley, and either Ashley liked her as well or was just extremely flirty, because if the blushes and that wink were any indication...

When they got back to Hedrick, Ashley said, "Tell Madison that I'll be in my room if she wants to come and rage to me about not taking her on her tour. And make sure that neither of you miss orientation." She smiled a flirty smile at Spencer, who blushed again and nodded.

"I'll tell her, and we won't," Spencer promised, opening the car door and sliding out. "Thanks again, Ash. I'll text you later."

"Good," Ashley said, her voice sounding a little sing-song like. "See you, Spence."

"Bye!"

Ashley's car didn't drive away until Spencer was already in the building, and that made her feel fuzzy inside. Ashley made her feel fuzzy inside. It was a phenomenon, or at least it felt like one. No one could make Spencer Carlin feel that fuzzy and squishy and mushy inside.

Surprisingly, Spencer didn't have to think twice about how to get to her room, and found herself entering it in a matter of minutes. "Madison?" she called as she entered the room.

"Nope, just me!" Kate's voice came from the bathroom. "Did you know that some of the frats here have parties _every_ Friday and Saturday? I sneaked into one last night, and got a hot guy to get me an official in to the one tonight. Wanna join?"

"Um, no I'm good. Don't forget about orientation, by the way. It's in a couple hours," Spencer reminded the blonde, if only to be a dutiful roommate. She didn't really like Kate so far.

Kate laughed. "Fuck orientation. College is easy, girl. The only thing that makes it worth it is the parties and the boys and the booze."

"Sure," Spencer muttered, collapsing onto her bed and pulling out her phone. She might as well call her dad – she hadn't talked to him since he left the previous day, and she felt like she needed to ask how his flight was, and tell him how she was liking the campus so far. She would probably eliminate how much she was liking her new roommate's best friend, though. She was sure that her dad wouldn't have a problem with the way Spencer felt toward girls, but her mom was a different story, and she wanted to tell her parents at the same time. If she hadn't had that qualm in the past, her father would already know.

"C'mon, you should go tonight!" Kate pleaded. "I got you and Madison an in! Don't you want to hook up or something to celebrate your last weekend of freedom?"

"I'm good, thanks. You can check with Madison later," Spencer said. "Hey, I'm gonna call my dad, so please don't interrupt."

"Sure, I'm out of here anyway," Kate said, exiting the bathroom, grabbing her purse, and then leaving without another word. Spencer rolled her eyes at the girl and then scrolled through her contacts to get to her dad. As she passed "Ashley Davies" in her contacts, her mouth turned up in a smile. She wasn't going to text Ashley right now, though, because... well, she had said she would text her _later_ , and yes, Spencer was one of those girls who didn't want to seem extremely clingy. So, she would text Ashley later, like she said she would.

For now, she just found her dad's contact and clicked the call button.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

"Hey!" a voice called as Ashley entered her room – surprising her enough that she jumped and squealed.

"What the fuck?" Ashley exclaimed, her eyes falling on Madison, who was sprawled across Ashley's queen sized bed. _Perks of living in a single? Hell yes._ But her bed was not for Madison. "Get up off my bed, it was made up all nice. And you have your own right down the street now, remember?"

"What happened to you this morning? I thought you were going to take me to see the campus," Madison whined, pouting.

"Madison, you've seen the campus," Ashley reminded her. "And don't pout at me. It doesn't work, and you know that."

"I know, and I don't get it. It works on guys," Madison muttered.

"Yeah well, just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm a boy, now does it?" Ashley snapped, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I went to Hedrick to meet up with you so I could show you around, but your new roommate told me that you were in bed and very insistent on not getting up."

"So what? You just left? Couldn't postpone for half an hour?" Madison asked, rolling her eyes. "Gosh, lazy."

"Hey, the tour went on," Ashley insisted, dropping her keys and her phone on the small table she had next to the door and closing said door behind her. "Get up off my bed."

Madison finally obliged, rolling off of the bed. "What do you mean it still went on? Did you give yourself a tour, because I think that is reason enough to go see a shrink again."

"Very funny, bitch," Ashley snapped. "And no, I didn't give myself a tour. I gave Spencer one."

"Spencer? As in my new roommate Spencer?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know anyone else named Spencer?" Ashley asked sarcastically, sitting on her now unmade bed and shaking her head. "Obviously that Spencer."

"So, you both couldn't wait for me half an hour?" Madison wondered, but her tone of voice had changed into one that Ashley recognized. Huffing, she shook her head.

"Don't do that, Madison."

"Why not? If you like her, by all means, say so. I mean, it'll only be awkward if she turns into a one night stand and she has to still live with me for a year. Yeah, that's when it would be a problem. Or if you broke her precious heart. I guess it would be bad if she broke yours, but we both know that doesn't happen very often," Madison rambled.

"Okay, would you stop?" Ashley snapped, her voice coming out in almost a growl. "Yeah, I like her."

"Really?" Now, Madison sounded surprised. Granted, it wasn't often that Ashley openly admitted to liking anybody so seriously. "My roommate who has lived in California for a whole of one day at this point?"

"Yes," Ashley answered, huffing. "I don't know how that happened really. Yesterday, I just felt something weird and fluttery when I talked to her."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, when you two basically went off into dreamland for a minute and left me feeling like the third wheel," Madison muttered.

Ashley huffed again. "Can you ever be serious, Madison? I really like her already, and I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Could've fooled me. You flirt with so many people," Madison said.

"I didn't spend all day _flirting_ with her, Madison. I actually had normal human conversation with her and found out a lot about her. And I told her some things about me. _That_ isn't something that I do with 'so many people', is it?" Ashley snapped.

Madison shook her head, agreeing with Ashley. Her silence told Ashley that she was finally understanding the situation. "So, you _really_ like her? After knowing her for like a day?"

Ashley shrugged. "It's weird. Granted, I went from hating you to thinking of you as a friend in about a day as well. Maybe I'm just really good at picking people out."

"Well, what about –"

"Alright, you're done talking now," Ashley interrupted, knowing where Madison was going with that sentence. "You better get back to your room. You have orientation in a few hours."

"Thanks, _mom_ ," Madison said sarcastically. "Call me later."

"Sure," Ashley agreed, and then her friend finally left. Ashley exhaled and fell back on her bed, her thoughts immediately being absorbed by Spencer. She wanted to text her, but Spencer had said that _she_ would text _her_. Which meant that if Ashley texted first, she would look clingy. Which was probably true, but it didn't mean she had to show it. After all, she and Spencer weren't anything right now. They'd known each other for a day.

But what a day it was.

* * *

 **Mmm there were a lot of little things in this chapter that I hope you guys caught onto - I have lots of plans for this story, and I'm trying to weave in some forshadowing :)**

 **Thank you to those who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, following... yeah c: I love writing this story, so I hope that some people at least are loving reading it so far! I think it's getting really good (I'm quite a bit far ahead after this weekend)... so! :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a lovely day, beautifuls! c: xx PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Orientation

**A/N: So, I'm glad that I'm so into writing this story, because I realized that there's sort of a slow start to getting to the true beginning of Spashley, but it does begin to pick up around chapter 10 (yeah, I'm that far ahead. Whoops? :P) Anyway, this is still a cute chapter in my opinion and I think you guys will definitely enjoy :) Not a lot of people have begun reading this story - but I'm cool with it :P Thanks to those who have, I'm glad that there are definitely some people enjoying it, because I LOVE writing it! c:**

 **Disclaimer: I obvs don't own South of Nowhere :P**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hey," Spencer greeted, looking up from her laptop at Madison as she entered the room. "Where were you?"

"Ashley's," Madison answered. "Where's _Kate_?"

"Probably doing things that I wouldn't want to imagine," Spencer answered. "She mentioned something about a boy and a frat party tonight." Madison snorted as she laughed at their blonde roommate.

"Isn't she just the charmer," she said sarcastically. Spencer let out a small laugh as well. "Do you know what time orientation is at?"

"No, I was hoping you did," Spencer answered, looking down at her laptop screen and deciding that she might as well troll the campus website to see what time the orientation was, since nobody seemed to know.

"Maybe Ash knows," Madison muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Spencer cleared her throat, "She doesn't. She thought three, but she said she didn't know."

"Mm," Madison hummed, sounding amused.

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Nothing," Madison insisted, though she followed her statement up with a chuckle. Spencer decided not to question it further and continued to look on the campus website for the time of the orientation. Finally, she found it. Three. Like Ashley had guessed.

"Alright, looks like it starts at three," Spencer stated. "We'll have to be at the registrar's office by then. That's on the east side of campus right?"

"To hell if I know," Madison answered.

Spencer let out a light laugh and shook her head at her roommate. "Sorry about that, by the way. The tour thing, I mean."

"It's fine," Madison insisted instantly, a small smile appearing on her face as she finally fell onto her bed across the room. Spencer raised a curious eyebrow at the brunette, who immediately dissolved the smile on her face.

"What?" Spencer demanded.

"Nothing," Madison answered, smirking. "How was your tour?"

"Fine," Spencer answered slowly, trying to figure out what Madison was thinking. Then it hit her – Madison was smirking about Spencer and Ashley. Had Ashley said something to her when she was over at her place? Had Spencer been really obvious about her probably-too-soon crush on Ashley? If so, had Ashley commented on that? Spencer felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked away from Madison.

"Are you _blushing_?" Madison demanded, sitting up on her bed and leaning forward in her new sitting position.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Um, no. Why would I be?"

"Because you totally have a crush on Ashley!" Madison exclaimed. "Don't even try to deny it!"

Spencer shook her head. "I do not have a crush on her. We've known each other for all of a day, Madison."

"Yeah, and you spent all morning with her today. Trust me when I say that that's enough time spent to form a crush," Madison insisted. "C'mon, you can tell me! I won't tell Ash!"

"Isn't she like... your best friend or something?" Spencer asked, trying desperately to change the conversation. She really was a shy person, and she didn't really like to talk about her feelings and things like that. Especially not to the friend of her crush who she'd only known a day. Granted, she'd only known her crush for a day, too. _Ugh, this is weird._

"You could _say_ that," Madison answered. "We've really not been friends for all that long, but neither of us really have anyone else to qualify as best friends, so I guess so. Though, she's got Kyla."

"Who's Kyla?" Spencer wondered, feeling hopeful that the conversation direction had officially changed.

"Oh, her sister," Madison answered, shrugging. "They hang out during, like, _all_ of Ashley's free time."

"Well, that's good that she has such a good relationship with her, right?" Spencer asked, wondering why Madison sounded sort of down about the topic. This seemed to be a recurring thing actually – hadn't Ashley gotten deflated when Spencer had asked her about her sister too? _Weird_.

"Yeah," is all Madison said. "But that's not the point. You can tell me if you like Ashley. Just because we're friends doesn't mean that I would tell her. I mean, I'm friends with _you_ now and I didn't tell you that –"

Madison cut off her speech so fast and pursed her lips. Spencer raised one of her eyebrows a little. "Yeah, so I think I'm going to refrain from telling you things."

"You're not even going to ask me what it is that I'm not telling you?" Madison questioned, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, if it's between you and Ashley and it's not something that either of you wanted me to hear, then why should you tell me?" Spencer asked. Sure, she was curious as to what it was that Madison wasn't telling her, but it wasn't her right to know, and she could respect that.

Madison, her face appearing quite serious, seemed to be contemplating something. "You know, you seem like a really good person, Spence. I don't think that I've ever met someone like you."

Spencer tilted her head slightly, curious as to where the comment was coming from.

"I hope that you're into Ashley," Madison stated. "I think that you would be really good for her, in all honesty."

Spencer felt her cheeks tinge red. She didn't really know where the serious note had come from on Madison's part – clearly the girl was thinking about something involving Ashley, but again, Spencer didn't feel that it was her place to ask about it. She did, however, appreciate the compliment and the reaffirmation that she should like Ashley. Not that Spencer could really help how she felt anyway. "Well... thanks."

Madison smiled. "Alright, so it's nearing one o'clock," she said, changing the topic abruptly as she glanced down at her phone. "I'm going to go grab some lunch, wanna join?"

"I just ate about an hour ago," Spencer answered shrugging, "so I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Madison said, smiling. "Wait... does that mean that Ashley just ate too?"

Spencer pursed her lips and nodded, trying not to laugh when Madison huffed. "Well, looks like I better hope that I'll run into somebody who is also eating lunch alone. Maybe I'll run into our _lovely_ third roommate and she'll eat with me."

The sarcasm made Spencer laugh. "Sorry."

"Mm, whatever. I'll be back before we have to leave for orientation. See you later, chica," Madison said, grabbing her purse and her phone and leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Spencer retrieved her phone from her pocket and decided that she might as well text Ashley. Talking about her with Madison made her want to text her anymore, and an hour was long enough right? Plus, she had two hours before she had to be anywhere.

 **To Ashley – Hey!**

 **From Ashley – What's your last name?**

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

 **To Ashley – Um, Carlin. Why?**

 **From Ashley – It bugs me when I don't have people's last names in my phone. ;D**

Spencer herself chuckle out loud, and then she clamped her mouth shut as she felt herself blush at nothing. What was wrong with her? She went to text Ashley back, but another text popped up in the conversation before she could.

 **From Ashley – So, Miss Carlin, did you find out when orientation is?**

Spencer smiled, because Ashley was such a dork. She played it so cool at first, but really she was a cute, adorable dork.

 **To Ashley – Why yes I did, Miss Davies. It's at three. ;P**

 **From Ashley – YES! Clearly I'm all knowing.**

 **To Ashley – Clearly. ;)**

 **From Ashley – Are you mocking me, Miss Carlin? :(**

 **To Ashley – Oh, never, Miss Davies. ;)**

Spencer bit her bottom lip as she texted the other girl. Her heart rate was probably a little too fast as she texted Ashley.

 **From Ashley – Good, because you don't want me on your bad side. ;)**

 **To Ashley – Oh really? And why's that?**

 **From Ashley – Because I'm much more fun when I'm on your good side. c;**

 **To Ashley – I guess I'll take your word for it. (:**

 **From Ashley – So what is the beautiful Spencer Carlin doing texting me on her second day on the amazing campus of UCLA?**

Spencer felt a dark blush rush to her cheeks as she read the text over again. Ashley was just... totally messing with her feelings... and Spencer loved it.

 **To Ashley – She doesn't have anything better to do. :P**

 **From Ashley – Well... I guess I'll take what I can get. XD**

 **From Ashley – But actually, I have to go. :( My sister just texted me and she needs me to meet her somewhere. I'll text you later, though. :)**

 **To Ashley – Oh okay. :( Have fun with your sister and don't rush to text me back. :P**

 **From Ashley – But I will c;**

Spencer blushed and put her phone down. Ashley was definitely something else... it was exhilarating just to text her. She wouldn't be able to explain it any other way than that, honestly.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

Ashley read the text from her sister again and sighed. She didn't blame Kyla for wanting Ashley with her, it was just slightly inconvenient. She loved texting Spencer – she was actually surprised at how easy it was to text her.

 **To Kyla – Will be there in twenty! :)**

 **From Kyla – Awesome! See you!**

Ashley let out another quiet sigh and climbed off her messy bed, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. As she walked out of her single dorm and down the hall toward the elevator, her phone rang. Looking down, she saw that it was Madison.

"Yeah?" she said, picking up her phone.

"Don't suppose you want a second lunch?" Madison asked, sounding hopeful. "I heard you ate with Spencer, but I'm sitting at Terrace and there's like nobody else eating by themselves."

"Look for a group of guys to go flirt with or something," Ashley suggested, retrieving her car keys from her purse as she made her way through Rieber Vista. "I have to go meet Kyla."

"Oh," Madison said. "Well, definitely go do that. Call me later, okay?"

"Will do," Ashley answered. "Oh, and Madison."

"Mm?"

"Did... did Spencer say anything about me when you got back to your room?" Ashley wondered, not able to suppress her curiosity.

Madison let out a light laugh. "I think you've got a chance, Ash. Go for it. Don't drown the poor girl, though. She's in a brand new city."

"Hey, I know, and I wasn't going to do that," Ashley said, pouting and feigning hurt. "Good luck at Terrace. I'll see you later."

"Tell Kyla that I say hi!" Madison added, and then hung up. Ashley slid her phone into her back pocket and looked up the road, where she could see the end of Hedrick Hall before the road turned too much for her to see the residential. She wondered briefly what made Madison think she had a chance... but then, she didn't really care why. She was going to take her chance.

 _ **XXSPENCEXX**_

Madison arrived back at the dorm as Spencer was closing up her laptop, ready to head to orientation. "Perfect timing," she teased as the other girl entered the room.

"Still no sign of Kate?" Madison wondered.

"Nope," Spencer answered, getting off her bed and running her fingers through her hair in preparation to leave. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Wanna carpool with me?" Madison wondered. Spencer smiled gratefully and nodded. They left the Hedrick together and Spencer followed Madison to her car, which they climbed into. Spencer had to help Madison with directions to the registrar's office, which was in Murphy Hall with the undergrad admissions office and the dean's office. Once Madison understood the way, though, they made light conversation. "So, what'd you do while I was out?"

"Nothing interesting. Did you survive lunch by yourself or find someone to eat with?" Spencer wondered, quirking up an eyebrow.

"By myself. I called Ash but she was busy, so I just went to the library and looked at some books about design," Madison said, shrugging indifferently. "It's weird eating alone when everyone has people to sit with."

"I take it that's a new thing for you?" Spencer wondered, chuckling as they drove.

"Yes," Madison answered honestly. "Why, did you always sit by yourself in high school?"

"Nope," Spencer said, chuckling. "I was a cheerleader, so I got roped into the cheerleader table. My two best friends sat there, though, so it was fun. I never sat alone."

Madison quirked up an eyebrow. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Why is that so surprising to everyone?" Spencer asked, laughing and shaking her head. "Do I not look like I could have been?"

"You're just so sweet and nice and like... I never knew any cheerleaders like that," Madison admitted. Spencer laughed and shook her head again, looking out the window at the passing buildings. Her eyes caught on one that they were approaching. It was big and brick, and the front of it was flooded with people. She could make out the words "Murphy Hall" across the brick above the doors. "I think we found it," Madison said sarcastically.

Spencer laughed lightly and nodded. They managed to snag one of the last parking spots in the adjacent parking lot, and then they joined the many other freshmen gathering around to obtain their schedules.

Turns out – orientation was sort of like what college looked like in the movies, when organizations and clubs are gathered round to advertise. Except there was a table set out in the front of the building where the class schedules were being handed out. That's all that Spencer really cared about, and she made a beeline for the line forming in front of the tables – hoping that she could get there before it was too incredibly long.

Madison disappeared in some other direction as Spencer joined the line for schedules. It took about ten minutes for Spencer to get hers, and she realized that it was actually a welcome packet with a campus description as well as individual building descriptions. At the end of the packet was the names of her professors and their class locations.

Spencer was flipping through her packet and trying to match her weekly class schedule with the different buildings, when she suddenly collided with somebody. "Oh gosh!" she exclaimed as she dropped her packet and realized that she had caused the other person to do so as well. "I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Don't worry about it," the other girl brushed it off, leaning down and picking up both packets. She handed one back to Spencer. "We're all sort of just trying to find out ways around here I guess."

"True," Spencer agreed, flipping through her packet to make sure it was hers. She got to the schedule and realized it wasn't hers. "Oh, I think you have mine."

"Sorry," the other girl said, realizing as well, and they traded papers. "I'm Carmen. Sorry I ran into you."

"No, that was totally my fault. I'm Spencer," Spencer introduced back, smiling a small smile.

"Spence!" Madison said suddenly. "Where'd you go?"

"I wanted to grab my schedule," Spencer answered, turning to face her roommate who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm going to grab mine and then you should drive around campus with me to see where our classes are," Madison said, sounding hopeful. Spencer nodded, even though she'd recognized that most of the classes on her schedule were in places that Ashley had shown her earlier. "Cool, I'll be back in a few then."

Spencer turned back to Carmen and gave her a small smile. "I guess I better go take care of the new roommate then."

Carmen laughed. "I guess I'll see you around, Spencer."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, and then the other girl disappeared. Spencer didn't think twice about her as she leaned against the edge of the brick building and waited for Madison to get her schedule so that they could go. Honestly, she just wanted to be back in her dorm room so that she could sleep. It had been an eventful day, and she could use a quick snack and then a good, long sleep.

* * *

 **Carmen has a purpose in the story, though not a large one, so never fear c: Also - any guesses as to what's with Kyla? I love AU fics, because I love creating my own story lines and backgrounds and ahhhh c= I planned this one out quite a bit. I don't think that anyone will be able to guess what's with Kyla, but feel free to try ;)**

 **I hope the texting conversations are nice and flowy - some of them get quite extensive so if they get confusing - just holler and I'll try and make it easier!**

 **Eep :) Carmilla came back on today and so did PLL, plus it's my third to last day of school and the finals I took were EASY, so it's been a good day! I wasn't going to update this today, but like I said, good day, and I wanted to spread the joy :) I'll probably be updating Molihua on Thursday, and WAYF on Friday! I get out of school on Thursday for the summer - whoop! :)**

 **Have a lovely night babes c: Please review and share the loveeee (or constructive criticism or whatever but ya know) c;**


	5. Comfortable

**A/N: Sorry that this wasn't as immediate as previous updates - I really wanted to finish the chapter that I was working on, and that one ended up being almost 5k words so it took a little longer for me to write ahah :P I'm sorry that I haven't updated Molihua or WAYF yet, I'll get to that this weekend. But until then...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SoN sigh.**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer woke up late Sunday morning, feeling grateful that she didn't have anything to do that day. There was a second orientation for people who had arrived late in the move in weekend, but there wasn't anything else for anyone to do besides prepare for classes the following day.

Spencer figured that she would spend her day getting her textbooks organized, and then she would laze out the rest of her day, especially considering that this would be her last lazy day for a while – assuming that her classes were about to take over most of her life. She knew that Glen still had plenty of time for a social life, but he was barely focused on college. Then there was Clay, who had next to no free time, since he was so focused on college.

Spencer guessed that she would be somewhere in between.

Before she dragged herself up and out of bed, however, she checked her phone and realized that she had gotten a text from Ashley late the previous night.

 **From Ashley – Sorry that I didn't text you back sooner! I was over at my sister's pretty late.**

 **To Ashley – Don't worry about it. How was hanging out with your sister? :)**

Spencer didn't really expect an immediate response, and she didn't get one, so she sat up and looked around her room. Kate was nowhere to be seen, although that really wasn't a surprise, considering that by the time Spencer finally got to curl up in bed the previous night, the other blonde still hadn't returned home.

Madison was sitting up on her bed, going through her textbooks like Spencer had been about to do. "Morning."

"Hey, sleepy head," Madison greeted, chuckling. "Finally decide to join society?"

"Hey, it's only noon," Spencer muttered, rolling her eyes and climbing off her bed. She had stacked her college textbooks on the shelf above her bed and nightstand, so she reached up and brought them all down and onto her bed.

Madison laughed. "Only noon is right, I guess, but you went to bed at _eleven,_ remember? I didn't take you for the type to sleep thirteen hours."

"Hey, it's the last time we'll be able to sleep and relax without having tons of homework to do or studying to do. I mean, I _already_ basically have plans next weekend, so no extra sleeping for me," Spencer admitted, shaking her head.

"What plans?" Madison asked curiously.

"Ashley said she wanted you and me to g o to a frat party this weekend," Spencer answered. "She said you loved them, and I've only ever been to one and it sucked. She thinks she can change my view of parties by dragging me to the 'right kind of college party'."

Madison nodded. "I bet you'll love the parties here. She didn't even ask me to come yet, though. Ah well, I guess she figured I would definitely say yes."

"You're coming, right?" Spencer asked, suddenly nervous. The question was, why did she feel nervous about being alone with Ashley? She'd been alone with Ashley for half of the previous day, so what was so weird about it now? Was it because she was thinking about being alone with her at a party? Yeah, that was probably it...

"Count me in, chica," Madison said, grinning across the room. "Hey, do you have two English text books? Because I do, and I'm pretty sure that I'm only taking _one_ English class."

"Yeah, I do," Spencer answered, looking through her textbooks. "Maybe it's like... part one and part two? I actually have three, I'm taking an extra English class for my major."

"Well, I don't really feel like carrying two books to English tomorrow," Madison muttered.

"You have English tomorrow? Who's your professor and at what time?" Spencer demanded, grabbing her packet and schedule from where she'd unceremoniously tossed it in front of her dresser the night before.

"Starts at ten, with Professor Evanstine," Madison answered, flipping through her own packet. "Great, I get to be in English for the first class of the week."

"Damn, I have it at one with Evanstine," Spencer muttered. "I guess that's right after yours."

"So much for getting lucky," Madison said, sighing. "Whatever. Maybe we'll get another class together."

"Isn't math basically the only class we would have together besides English? Our majors are totally different."

Madison tilted her head and looked through her packet. "When do you have calculus?"

"Thursday at eleven," Spencer answered. "With Professor Williams. You?"

"Same!" Madison exclaimed. "Damn, at least we know we have one class together then. We can carpool to the math building?"

Spencer scanned over her Thursday classes. "Maybe. But I have a speaking class from eight to ten that morning, and I'll probably grab food in between that and math, so."

"Ah," Madison said, looking at her own schedule. "College is so weird. It's like... high school sort of prepares you for needing to be ready for classes on time, but they don't ever teach you what's it like to be able to go home or go off campus and do things in between classes. Well... I guess King High had off campus lunch, but besides that, you leave the school and you're truant."

"My school never let anyone off campus for anything," Spencer admitted. "That's really true, though. College is so weird."

A buzzing came from Spencer's lap, where her phone was. She quickly picked it up and opened the text from Ashley.

 **From Ashley – It was fun. :) We did some catching up, because I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her much in the past week. And did you just wake up? ;)**

Spencer tried to keep her expression indifferent, but her heart sped up when she saw the winking face in the text message. She had seen Ashley wink before – on Friday when she had left the dorm room. She couldn't really help that she pictured that every time Ashley sent a winking face via text message.

 **To Ashley – Yeah, I slept for thirteen hours.**

 **From Ashley – OMG why?**

 **To Ashley – Hey, it takes a lot of beauty sleep to look this good. ;)**

Thinking that she was being pretty smooth with that comment, Spencer suppressed a chuckle and looked up to see Madison staring at her. "What are you smiling about over there?"

"Nothing," Spencer rushed out.

"Oh yeah, and are you texting nothing too?" Madison asked, rolling her eyes. "Damn, you are so obvious, girl."

"Hey! I'm not obvious about anything!" Spencer insisted, but then her phone buzzed in her lap and she instantly snatched it up to read Ashley text message.

"Sure you're not, girlie," Madison said sarcastically, but Spencer was ignoring her.

 **From Ashley – Oh, well then keep doing what you're doing, Spence, because it's working. (;**

Now, blood rushed to Spencer's face as she felt it heat up. "Okay, well that's a yes to my first question."

Spencer looked up at Madison, confused.

"Oh, I had a list of questions. First was, is Spencer texting Ashley? The answer is obviously yes," Madison gathered, smiling knowingly.

"Leave me alone," Spencer whined, although she was mostly joking, and Madison knew that.

"Hey, I don't blame you for liking Ashley. She's hot, she can be pretty chivalrous when she wants to, and I'll even admit that she can hold pretty captivating conversations," Madison listed off.

"You forgot that she's extremely cute," Spencer said without thinking, going back to texting Ashley.

 **To Ashley – Damn, then it sucks that school is about to hinder my beauty sleep. :(**

"Wait, Ashley is _extremely_ cute?" Madison demanded. "Where'd you factor that, because I've never seen a cute side to Ashley."

Spencer looked up at Madison. "Really?" Now she was curious. "She seems like such a dork."

Madison frowned. "I guess that's a special thing for you to see, or something, because I've never seen her act anything but serious or sarcastic." Spencer blushed again, and then she got a text from Ashley, and her attention was again torn away from her roommate.

 **From Ashley – Oh please, you would look flawless if you got five seconds of shut eye, beautiful.**

If Spencer's face had turned red before when Ashley had hinted that she thought Spencer was beautiful, it was beet red now at the open admission. "Seriously, what is she saying that's making you blush so much?" Madison sounded extremely curious.

"Nothing," Spencer brushed off, typing a text back to the brunette.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

Ashley was biting her lip to hold back a smile as she relaxed on her nicely made bed. She had a habit of making her bed after she woke up, even if she was going to lay on it for a while afterward, because it discouraged her from going back to sleep. She hadn't slept in past noon since high school, and she wasn't going back to that anytime soon.

She was waiting for a text back from Spencer, and when her phone buzzed, she immediately opened the received text without even looking at who it was from.

 **From Mad-Bitch – Could you stop making Spence blush like she just saw someone naked? Because I'm trying to be productive and she won't stop smiling and blushing and it's awkward so stop.**

Ashley let out a loud laugh at her friend's text, but she was also picturing Spencer with that adorable blush on her cheeks. Ashley really had it bad for this girl already, she could tell. She really needed to ask Spencer out, and soon before the blonde thought that Ashley was just flirty. That had happened to Ashley once, although it hadn't been the end of the world, since she really hadn't been as into the other girl as she was with Spencer right now.

Her phone beeped with a new text, and Spencer's name appeared at the top of her phone screen. Even though she hadn't answered Madison yet, she clicked on the incoming text from Spencer. Ashley definitely had priorities, and she didn't care if Madison knew them or not.

 **From Spencer – Thanks c: You're not so bad yourself, you know c;**

Ashley felt a mild blush rush to her cheeks. She had a feeling that she was better about controlling hers than Spencer was, and she really wasn't surprised at that. Spencer just seemed a lot more innocent, but Ashley honestly loved that.

 **To Spencer – Thanks, cutie. ;) What are you up to anyway, Miss Beauty Sleep?**

 **To Mad-Bitch – Nah, I like making her blush. But you're welcome to go to hell if it's less awkward for you there.**

 **From Mad-Bitch – You just think you're oh so clever, don't you? Whatever, you're right. She's cute when she blushes.**

 **From Spencer – Trying to separate my textbooks, but they're making me stressed out. :( I'm actually really nervous for classes to start. :/**

 **To Spencer – Don't be nervous, the first ones will be a little stressful, but then you'll catch on to the world of university, and it'll be a breeze! I promise. :)**

 **To Mad-Bitch – I sense some Gay-Madison coming along. Please find another girl to focus your spontaneous gay energy on. Spencer is off limits.**

Ashley didn't even really think twice about proclaiming that Spencer was off limits to Madison – although she knew that Madison wasn't gay or interested anyway. Of course, Ashley didn't mean to say that Spencer was in any way hers, because she obviously wasn't, but it was the best friend code. You never go after your best friend's crush. That's just bullshit.

 **From Mad-Bitch – Oh please. Even if I was gay and interested in Spencer, she's basically stopped noticing me since you guys have been texting. I think she really likes you, Ash.**

 **To Mad-Bitch – Well excellent, because I really like her. I wanna ask her out, but I dunno when a good time would be. I already offered to take her to a frat this weekend. You're up for that, right?**

 **From Spencer – Thanks, but I'm still nervous. I feel like I would walk into a lecture hall and everyone would just be able to sense that I'm not from LA and it would be awkward. Sorry, I guess I'm a little dramatic.**

 **To Spencer – Trust me, everyone feels like that on the first day of classes. Just relax :) And you can text me anytime tomorrow if you're feeling really stressed. :) xx**

 **From Mad-Bitch – Yeah, she already told me about it, and we're both going. And, could you just come over for god's sake? We're both texting you anyway. And it's not like you're doing anything important.**

 **To Mad-Bitch – That's a good idea! XD Tell Spence I'm coming over, and I'll be there in a few!**

 _ **XXSPENCEXX**_

Spencer tried to rid herself of her apparently permanent blush before Ashley arrived, but with no avail. She thought she would feel awkward or nervous around the brunette now, but she actually didn't. Her Sunday actually turned into a really good day whenever she, Ashley and Madison all hung around the dorm, talking and going through schedules and talking about the party on Friday.

It was so weird, Spencer realized. It was so weird that she was here, two days into her college experience, with two girls who she felt so strangely comfortable with. Two best friends, one of which she was feeling very friendly with, and the other who she was hoping to make into a more-than-friend. It was just surreal that she'd gotten so lucky already.

It was nearing five in the evening when Spencer realized that she hadn't eaten anything, and Madison and Ashley admitted that they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Ashley called in an order of pizza, and then she ran down to the lobby of the Hedrick to grab it when it arrived.

As they tossed aside their schedules and textbooks, they sprawled onto the floor and ate pizza, feeling extremely relaxed. "So, Spence," Ashley started, "how are you liking UCLA so far?" Ashley smiled shyly as she waited for Spencer's answered, and the blonde blushed a little upon seeing said smile.

"It's awesome," Spencer answered. "I already love it here, and I've been here all of two days."

"It's a magical place," Madison piped up, chuckling. "Glad you like it here so far. I'm pretty sure I got really lucky with you as my roommate – and let's just continue to pretend that Kate doesn't live here."

Spencer laughed. "It definitely doesn't feel like she lives here, considering that she hasn't been in the room since yesterday morning."

"You can't _really_ blame her for wanting to go to a frat party, though, can you?" Ashley asked, her tone making it clear that she was only playing the devil's advocate to see how Spencer would react. The blonde shrugged.

"I mean, we have classes tomorrow, and she blew off orientation yesterday. So, if she wants to party all Saturday, that's cool. I just hope she managed to peel herself away from those frat boys long enough to stop by the second orientation and grab her schedule," Spencer stated, rolling her eyes.

"I couldn't care less," Madison said, shrugging and taking another bite of her pizza. "She can do whatever she wants, and she can fail all her classes and have to take them all next semester, for all I care. In fact, I'd rather her not be here. I like having a pretty much double room instead of a triple."

Spencer laughed and shook her head at her roommate.

Suddenly, Ashley's phone beeped in her pocket. She immediately retrieved it and sighed. "It's Kyla. She's at my dorm. I better get back."

"Alright, well, text me tomorrow, okay?" Madison said, as Ashley stood up.

"Sure," Ashley answered. "And Spence, seriously text me if you need to tomorrow." She smiled sweetly in Spencer's direction, and the blonde felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she nodded.

"Tell Kyla that I say hi," Madison called as Ashley left the dorm.

Spencer cleared her throat carefully. "Can I ask you a question? About Kyla?"

"What about her?" Madison questioned.

"You and Ashley... you both get into this like... really serious or solemn mood when she's mentioned," Spencer stated.

"What's the question?" Madison asked, her voice low.

"Why?"

Madison let out a sigh. "It's a long story, Spence. You should hear it from Ashley. And I think she would tell you, Spencer, but she doesn't talk about it to a lot of people. It's... complicated. If you knew the kind of stuff her family has been through, you'd understand. Just... wait for her to open up to you, okay?"

Spencer was genuinely surprised at the sudden blunt honestly. She felt herself nodding. "Okay. Thanks."

Madison gave her a half smile and nodded. "No problem."

Spencer spent the rest of the day on the internet, trying to keep herself busy. Her mind, though, couldn't escape thoughts of Ashley, and wondering what kind of things she'd been through. And she just wanted to figure her out... but she knew that Madison was right, and that she should wait for Ashley to open up to her.

So she didn't text Ashley that night, and instead she went to sleep as early as her body would let her, trying to mentally prepare for her first week of classes.

* * *

 **=) I like the texting conversations, but they'll probably be fewer and further in between as Spashley starts hanging out as much as possible x3 I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Please leave me a review? :) Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and tweet me that you read this, and I'll follow you back =D**

 **Also - thank you to those of you who have reviewed and favorited and followed c: You're all fabulous and amazing c:**

 **Have a lovely weekend everyoneeee! :D Please review!**


	6. Overwhelmed

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I think that this is the shortest chapter I've written for this fic, and hopefully it will remain the shortest :) My other chapters seem to be considerably longer. This isn't really a filler chapter, but there's not a ton of Spashley or anything. :P I've got plenty in store for you though Cx**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, although I wish I did because then I would've met Mandy and Gaby and that would make my life haha cx**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Friday. Finally. Spencer's first week of classes had been considerably less than enjoyable, and she felt mentally and physically exhausted. She had some classes that were basically back to back, and the way the roads worked in the campus made some buildings closer by walk than by driving all the way around along the roads – so she found herself speed walking from building to building in some cases.

She saw Madison every day, usually just at night, though, and then of course during their shared math class. Every night, though ,Spencer spent her hours studying the material assigned by her classes or doing the homework assigned from the textbooks, and then she slept for however long she could manage before having to wake up to a new day of stress.

Friday, though, she only had one class, and it ended at ten-thirty, freeing her up for the rest of the day. Madison wasn't so lucky, and presumably neither was Kate, since when Spencer got back to her dorm room, she found it empty. She willingly collapsed onto her bed, although she probably wouldn't have been able to resist even if she hadn't wanted to.

The first thing she did was call her dad – because she knew that he would want to hear about how her week had been. He tried calling on Monday night, but Spencer had just answered with a text telling him that she was too exhausted to talk on the phone.

"Hey, sweetie!" came her dad's cheerful voice as he answered the phone.

"Hey, sorry, did I interrupt a meeting with a client or anything?" Spencer wondered.

"Not at all, Spence. I'm taking a late lunch," he answered, and Spencer remembered that it was three hours later in Ohio than it was in California. "What's up? How was your week? Busy, I assume?"

"So busy, oh my gosh," Spencer answered. "I love this place, but... college is _hard_."

"Do you at least like any of your classes?" Arthur asked, like the positive person he was.

Spencer finally smiled. "Yeah, I like my photo journalism class. My undergrad major of communications makes me take a bunch of classes, you know, that fit into different parts of communications, and I think I like that the best so far. Although, I do have a written journalism class which was fun. My basics are the most annoying classes, though. I have one with my roommate Madison, and she's cool."

"How's your other roommate?" her father asked curiously.

"Not the greatest person. She's always at parties or sleeping over in guys' dorms and apartments. I think she's only spent a total three nights in the dorm so far. Besides that, though, I guess she's okay," Spencer answered, shrugging to herself. "But my other roommate, Madison, and I have gotten along great. She has a friend who lives down the street who is a sophomore, and we get along pretty well, too."

Her voice got noticeably softer as she mentioned Ashley, and she mentally cursed herself for that. She'd talked to Ashley plenty of times during the week – mostly by text, though, which sucked. She took Ashley up on her offer and texted her every time she felt like her head was going to explode, and the brunette had been able to soothe her every time. They hadn't talked yet today, though, and Spencer was already missing her. "That's excellent, sweetie." If he had picked up on Spencer's tone change, he hadn't made any connections. "Have you met any people you'd be interested in as... more than a friend?"

Spencer didn't miss the fact that her dad had said "any people" rather than "any guys". She appreciated that, whether or not he did it intentionally, but she wasn't going to tell him about Ashley. She had already decided that when she told her parents about her sexual orientation, she would tell them both at the same time. "Nope," she lied then. "I don't even know if I'll have time to think like that."

"C'mon, you have the whole weekend to relax, right? Have you been following my advice and doing your assignments the day you get them? Because that helps clear up weekends," Arthur reminded her.

"Yeah, I have. I just got back from my Non-Fiction English Writing class, and it's my last class of the week. I just have to finish up some research for an in-class assignment we're doing next week, and then I'll be done with all my homework for the week," Spencer answered, feeling slightly proud of herself for doing so well. Yeah, it was causing considerable stress, but at least she wasn't procrastinating.

"You should get to doing that, then. You can call me whenever, you know," her dad reminded him. "Oh, but before you start on your homework, you should call Clay. He has the next few hours off, and I'm sure he wants to hear from his little sis about college."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, dad. Love you! I'll call you later sometime!" Spencer said.

"Bye, sweetie." The line went dead, and then Spencer rolled her shoulders. She really needed to relax. Just talking about school stressed her out, but her dad was right, she should call Clay. She would call Glen, too, but he wasn't the type to talk to about school, or most anything else, with.

She pulled up Clay's contact in her phone and clicked the call button. Her brother answered almost instantly. "Sup, little sis?"

"Hey, Clay. I just got out of my last class for the week, and I figured I'd call you," Spencer said. "How's your third year of college starting out?"

"Excellently," he answered. "Oh, and guess what! Err, you can keep a secret from mom and dad, right?"

"Sure," Spencer agreed, although she was caught off guard by Clay's question. Since when does model child Clay have to keep secrets from their parents? "What's up?"

"I'm proposing to Chelsea this weekend," Clay answered, sounding like he was brimming with excitement. Spencer's face lit up.

"That's amazing, Clay! Why don't you want to tell mom and dad? You know that they love Chelsea, and you're almost twenty-two now," Spencer pointed out.

"I just don't want them to make a big deal about it until she's said yes. You know? Like, there's no point in telling them until it's official," Clay answered. "You know what I mean? They can be pretty overbearing about things sometimes."

"I know," Spencer agreed.

"What's up with you, sis?" Clay wondered. "How was your first week of classes?"

"Stressful, busy. But exciting I guess. I like being here. It's better than high school," Spencer reasoned. "There are some pretty great people in California, too. I like it better than Ohio."

"I feel the same way about Connecticut. It's a lot different than Ohio," Clay agreed. "I should visit you in California sometime. I've always wanted to see what it's like to live on the west coast. Chelsea is from Los Angeles, you know? She said it's amazing there."

"It really is," Spencer agreed. "I haven't had time to get off campus a lot yet, but I'm hoping to be able to soon."

"When you do, tell me how you like it," Clay insisted. "Also, I figure that I should extend the offer, but if you'd like to get something off your chest that you'd like to hide from mom and dad, feel free."

Spencer's brain froze. "Um... you say that like you think I do."

"We all do, Spence. I know how college can be, things that you didn't think you would do or be interested in come rushing into your life. I mean, think about it. I wanted to go into law when I started college, and a week in, I knew that I didn't want to anymore. Don't you remember when I called and told you that, and I was worried that mom and dad would freak?" Clay asked. "I know there's got to be something like that for you. Even Glen had one last year that he called me about. This is what siblings are for, Spence."

"You really wanna know?" Spencer asked. She heard a noise of confirmation from Clay and she sighed. "Alright. I'm a lesbian."

"Whoa, really?" Clay asked, sounding a little surprised. "That was a little unexpected. Did you realize that in the last week?"

"Nope," Spencer answered, picking at the edge of her blanket on her bed. "I realized it sometime half way through high school. I didn't tell anyone because... well, you know mom and dad. But I met this girl recently and... I really like her. I know I'm going to have to tell mom and dad soon, but... I'm so scared of how mom will react."

"Well, you know that dad will be cool," Clay reminded her.

"I know," Spencer answered. "But... ugh. It's whatever. You're not going to tell them, right?"

"Of course not, Spence. I won't even tell Glen. But you can always talk to me, alright?"

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, Clay." Suddenly, her phone beeped to signify that she had a waiting phone call. That was weird, considering that she usually didn't get calls from anyone besides her parents, and she had just talked to her dad. Her mom should still be working. "Hey, I've gotta go. I'll call you later or something, okay?"

"Alright, Spence," he said. "See you!"

"Yeah, see you," she echoed, before hanging up the call and answering the next without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey there, beautiful!" came Ashley's excitement filled voice. She always sounded like that when she was talking to Spencer, the blonde had noticed. Also, the brunette had taken to calling Spencer "beautiful" as a pet name, ever since Sunday. It always made Spencer blush.

"Hey, Ashley. What's up?" she returned, relaxing into her pillows finally. Talking to Ashley did that – it helped her be calm and relaxed.

Ashley cleared her throat, suddenly sounding nervous. "You busy?"

"Nope," Spencer answered, her heart rate increasing slightly. "Why?"

"Do you want to go out with me for a lunch date in a couple of hours? I'm about to go into a class, but Madison told me that you didn't have any more after your morning one today," Ashley explained. Spencer bit her lower lip to hold back a smile.

"You had me at beautiful," Spencer answered cheekily. "And go out."

Ashley laughed, and Spencer smiled even wider. She actually loved how carefree Ashley's laugh always sounded. "Awesome. Well, I'm at the Broad Art Center, so we can meet halfway at Terrace at one, if that's cool with you?"

"Sounds perfect," Spencer agreed. "See you at one."

"See you, beautiful," Ashley agreed, and then the line ended. Spencer released a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding in. She was going on a date with Ashley. Her excitement level was possibly a little too high, but she didn't really care. She knew that it wasn't going to be anything fancy, since it was just lunch and also since Ashley was coming right from class. She didn't want her first date with Ashley to be fancy anyway.

Still, she decided that she might as well put on a fresh change of clothes and do her makeup a little nicer before one.

* * *

 **Spashley gives me so much joy - it's insane how happy they make me :) I love writing this story, and I know there aren't a lot of you reading, but I hope that you all like it c:**

 **Drop me a review if you do, maybe? I would really appreciate it c: Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana , then tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back c: Yay c:**

 **It's 1:30 AM here at the moment, but I'd really rather not to go to bed yet. Heh. It doesn't feel like summer, honestly. I feel Monday is going to bring another week of school, but nope! I hope that those of you who have just been let out for summer feel a little more convinced that it's here than I do XD**

 **Also I took off my glasses to post this update because I'm in my room on my bed and they're uncomfortable when I'm laying around lol, so I can barely read what I'm typing right now. It's causing my eyes strain but oh well XD**

 **Have an excellent night/day ^.^ Please review! :D**


	7. First Date

**A/N: Hello beautifuls! Thank you for your reviews - they make me smile :) I'm hoping that we can get that number of reviews up, though ^.^ Nothing wrong with having goals. :3 But thank you SO much!**

 **This chapter is Spashley's first date c: Yay! :) Maybe we'll get a kiss? You'll have to wait and see c:**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer felt her nerves becoming more and more prominent as she drove toward the nearest parking lot to the Ackerman. She'd finally begun to recognize just how much walking was required on this campus. Sure, Ashley had been able to point things out to her as they drove around the previous Saturday, but pointing things out was different than actually getting to them.

She managed to get to the Terrace Food Court a few minutes before one, though, and she tried to suppress her nerves as she searched the food court for Ashley. The place was pretty big, with different food places surrounding a huge center where there were tables scattered. There were also wide doors that exited out onto a terrace seating area.

Spencer felt all too small in this big place by herself, so when her eyes finally caught on Ashley sitting at a table by herself, scrolling through something on her phone, she felt a sense of relief. And though her nerves were still there, Spencer immediately felt the calm that came with being with Ashley as she approached the table.

"Hey," Spencer greeted the brunette, trying not to blush or bite her lip as Ashley looked up from her phone, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Hey, beautiful," Ashley greeted. _Fuck, now I'm definitely blushing_. "How was your last class of the week?"

"Not bad. I managed to finish my homework for it when I got back to the dorm, though," Spencer answered, smiling.

"I always try to finish my assignments the day I get them," Ashley stated, "or else it piles up."

"That's what my dad keeps telling me to do," Spencer admitted, laughing. "It does seem helpful."

"Trust me, I was one of the procrastinators at the beginning of my first semester, and it was hell. _Do not_ do that," Ashley advised, smiling.

"How was _your_ last class of the week?"

Ashley's face lit up even more than it already had. "It's my music layering class, so it was great. The professor is really cool, too, which is good. because I had some shitty professors last semester."

"I have some stuck up ones this semester," Spencer said, scrunching her nose as she thought about them.

Ashley's laugh made her forget about her annoying professors, though, and it basically wrapped around her and snuggled her like a blanket. Spencer smiled involuntarily. "You'll get used to them. Plus, I'm sure they'll all like you, and that always makes them less annoying."

"If you say so," Spencer said, laughing a light laugh as well.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ashley asked, looking around the food court. "I'm buying, so don't even try to argue."

Spencer blushed. "I wasn't going to. Um... I'm sure I could find something at any of these places, so you pick."

Ashley rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Fine. What would you want at Greenhouse?" That's where they'd gotten food the previous week, so Spencer already knew what she wanted. She quickly told the brunette, who hopped up from the table and said she'd be right back.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone buzzed. It indicated a text from Madison, who she had exchanged numbers with on Monday morning.

 **From Madison - Ughhhh where are you? I need to enlist you in helping me with English homework!**

 **To Madison – I'll help you later. I'm out with Ashley.**

 **From Madison – Ooh, are you on a date? ;)**

 **To Madison – … Yes … leave me alone XP**

 **From Madison – If you don't tell me about it when you get back, I'll abandon you and go to Ashley's and hear about it from her. You got my warning. Have fun. ;P**

Spencer chuckled and locked her phone. Looking up, she saw Ashley returning to her with a plastic card labeled with a 56 on it.

"What're you smiling about?" Ashley wondered as she approached, slipping the number card into a stand that was on the table.

"Madison texted me," Spencer answered. "She's nosy."

Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know. She's always been that way. Granted, she hated me through most of high school, so she was a little more stalker-like than nosy."

"Why did you guys hate each other?" Spencer wondered.

Ashley frowned a little all of the sudden, and Spencer scolded herself for accidentally pressing into something that was clearly not a fun topic. "Eh, boys."

"Really?" Spencer asked, curious.

"Yeah. I dated someone who she liked. Eventually they dated too, but he was an asshole in the end anyway. When he dumped her, she came crying to me, and we bonded over a mutual hatred toward him. She asked me how we had both been stupid enough to date him, and I told her that I couldn't speak for her, but that I'd been dating him to hide something about myself from the world. And that's how she became the first person that I came out to." Ashley smiled, shrugging. "We've been pretty good friends ever since she realized that we're fishing in different sides of the sea."

Spencer laughed, because that made a lot of sense. "So, are you gay then? I mean, do you label yourself that way?"

Ashley nodded, shrugging simultaneously. "Yeah, I mean, it's just easier to label myself – easier for the world anyway. I haven't been interested in any guys in years, so. What about you, cutie?" Spencer blushed again, hoping that it wasn't too obvious.

"Yeah, I'm the same way. I haven't really come out to anybody, though. I mean, I'm obviously not like... in the closet, but my family is clueless. Except my brother Clay," Spencer added as an afterthought. "I mean, like you said before. Ohio is one of _those_ places."

Ashley gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, not everybody in LA is so amazing either. My mom took a while to come around. My sister actually ended up being the one to convince her that it wasn't some big deal."

"That's sweet," Spencer commented, smiling. Her curiosity about Ashley's sister suddenly appeared in the back of her mind again, but she didn't bring it up.

"Yeah, my sister Kyla and I would basically do anything for each other. We're _really_ close," Ashley admitted. "We used to fight a lot, but... things happen, and things change."

"What changed?" Spencer wondered, before adding a hasty, "I mean, if you want to tell me."

Ashley smiled at the blonde. "You're really amazing, you know? I've only known you a week and I feel like I could tell you everything."

Spencer let out a light laugh. "Well, good, because I... I really like you, Ash." Spencer felt herself blush as she made the admission, but she forced herself to maintain eye contact with the brunette. And she was glad that she did, because Ashley's face lit up again, and her cheeks tinted pink, something that Spencer felt proud to have caused.

Ashley surprised Spencer by extending her arm and grabbing her hand. Spencer bit the inside of her lip as she intertwined their fingers. "If you wanna know what changed... my sister and my dad got in a car accident when she was sixteen. I was a junior in high school, she was a sophomore. I had AP testing, so I was staying after school, and he had picked her up since I was usually her ride. He didn't come around much, because he worked for this big company that was always flying him around places. So you know, naturally, Kyla was very excited to get to have some one on one time with him. And they were talking and singing to the radio or something, and I guess my dad missed that the light ahead of him had turned red, and they ended up in the middle of a big smash in the intersection. And I mean, the very middle of it. My dad... he died instantly. My sister, though... she was knocked out, blood everywhere. They let me out of my AP test early to drive to the hospital. I saw her there, but she was in a coma for a few days... it was medically induced, because she had some serious head trauma."

"Oh my gosh," Spencer said, when she realized that Ashley was taking a pause. "That's awful."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed, taking a deep breath. Spencer was surprised at how strong she was sounding, but then, Ashley seemed like the person who would be that strong. "Um. She ended up being almost perfectly fine. She didn't have any too serious brain damage, or memory loss or anything. It just... it changes you, you know? Realizing that somebody who is irreplaceable was about to be ripped away from you? It was hard enough losing my dad... I've been really close to Kyla ever since."

"Is that why you look sad when you talk about her?" Spencer wondered, frowning a little.

Ashley shook her head. "No, actually, but..." Spencer got the message.

"We don't have to talk about it," Spencer said, before Ashley could find anymore words. She dragged her thumb across the back of Ashley's hand and smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You're fine," Ashley insisted. "Plus, I'm glad that I told you. It's easier to do it sooner. Usually if I don't tell people, they start asking about my parents and my dad, and then it's just awkward. Anyway, I can't really be too sad when you're here with me."

Spencer felt a blush appear on her cheeks, and Ashley smiled cheekily.

"You're cute when you blush, you know?" Ashley added, still grinning. "You get really shy." Spencer felt like covering her face, but she didn't want to move her hand from where it was entangled with Ashley's.

"Mm, whatever you say," Spencer murmured, biting her lower lip and blushing more furiously than before as Ashley's eyes sparkled.

Ashley's eyes fell away from where they'd been facing directly into Spencer's. Before either of them could say anything else, somebody from Greenhouse approached them with both of their meals on a tray. To Spencer's disappointment, Ashley pulled her hand away in order to receive her food. Spencer found herself captivated by Ashley's eyes all of the sudden, that she almost forgot to grab her food from the waiter. "You know, you could take a picture. It would last longer."

Spencer blushed and laughed at Ashley's cliché comment. "Fine," Spencer said teasingly, pulling her phone off of her lap and opening the camera app.

"Wait, are you serious?" Ashley asked, laughing and covering her face. "No!"

"You said I could take a picture," Spencer teased, snapping photos of Ashley trying to hide her face. "C'mon just one?"

"You just took like twenty!" Ashley squealed, sounding incredibly adorable.

"They don't count! I can't see your cute face in any of them," Spencer said, pouting just as Ashley divided two of her fingers so that her eye was visible.

Huffing and feigning anger, Ashley dropped her hands. "Fine." Spencer grinned as Ashley smiled for Spencer's picture. Spencer focused the camera and snapped a perfect picture on her first try.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, lowering her phone.

"Lemme see," Ashley demanded, reaching across the table and snatching away her phone. "Aw, I am pretty cute."

Spencer laughed. "You are," she agreed, enjoying herself as she watched Ashley's cheeks flush red. "I'm getting good at that."

"What?" Ashley demanded, raising an eyebrow as she handed Spencer's phone back to her.

"Making you blush," Spencer answered, smiling devilishly. Ashley blushed even further at that comment.

"Fuck, I didn't think you could tell," Ashley admitted, covering her cheeks.

"Well, I can," Spencer said, laughing. "Eat your food, it's gonna get cold."

"You eat yours," Ashley said back, her voice sounding small now that she realized that she had been caught blushing. Spencer laughed again and set her phone down on her table, before picking up her fork and beginning to eat her food. Ashley did the same, and they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their food.

As they were nearing being finished with their food, Spencer's phone started ringing next to her. She looked over at it and saw that it was her mom. Sighing, she looked up at Ashley. "It's my mom. Gimme a sec."

"Sure," Ashley said, nodding. Spencer answered the phone and got up fro the table, walking toward the terrace's outside eating area, which seemed to be empty at this time of the day.

"Hey, mom," Spencer answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you up to sweetie? I heard you that you called Clay and your father earlier, and I felt like I missed out on Spencer time," Paula admitted.

"Ah, I'm at lunch with a friend," Spencer answered.

"Your roommate?" her mom questioned.

"No, a friend," Spencer stated, bracing herself for the question she knew was going to come next.

"Is this a _boy_ that you've met?" her mom wondered, sounding incredibly excited. Spencer had gone on perhaps two dates throughout high school, both times to please her mom, who wanted a daughter that would do normal daughter things, like freak out about dates and boys. Sometimes, Spencer felt bad that she turned out to be gay, because she did want to please her mom.

"Nope, just a friend, mom," Spencer answered. "And she's a girl, so." She knew that to her mother, that meant that there was definitely nothing more than friendship going on.

"Ah well, I'm sorry to have interrupted anyway. Will you call me when you get the chance, sweetie?"

Spencer nodded, and then remembered that her mom couldn't see her. "Yeah, I will. Bye mom."

"Bye, Spencer."

Spencer hung up the phone and then rejoined Ashley inside. "Sorry about that. I haven't talked to her all week, and she was getting withdrawal symptoms I guess." Spencer chuckled.

"You're fine," Ashley answered sweetly. "So, you're up for going to a party tomorrow night, right?"

"Mmhmm." Spencer nodded. "As long as I'm not going to end up all alone."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Please, Spence, I'm not going to leave you all alone. I'd definitely leave Madison alone before I'd leave you alone. I promise." Spencer blushed again and nodded that she understood.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, beautiful," Ashley insisted. "Thanks for coming out with me, by the way."

"Thanks for asking me out," Spencer returned, biting her lower lip. "It was fun."

Ashley blushed as she said, "Well, I was really nervous, so thanks for making it less nerve-racking."

"Why were you nervous?" Spencer asked, laughing. "You did know that I like you, right?" Ashley nodded shyly.

"I dunno. I don't... I don't usually like people right as I meet them. At least, not as immediately as I did for you. So... this is a little different for me," Ashley admitted.

"It's different for me, too, Ash. But I like it," Spencer said, biting her lower lip.

"C'mon, cutie," Ashley stood up, extending her hand to the blonde, who took it as she got up from the table as well. Ashley held Spencer's hand tightly, indicating that she really didn't want to let go, as they left Ackerman and started toward the nearest parking lot, where they had evidently both parked.

They didn't say anything as they headed back to the parking lot, until Spencer spotted her car near the front of it, and noticed that Ashley's wasn't near it. "Thanks for lunch, Ash."

"Anytime," Ashley insisted, smiling sweetly. "Text me when you get the chance, okay?"

"Of course," Spencer agreed. Both girls hesitated for a moment – they were stopped by Spencer's car and had already released each others' hands. Ashley searched Spencer's face carefully, and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Spence," Ashley said afterward, smiling.

Spencer nodded, biting the inside of her lip and hoping that Ashley couldn't tell. "Bye, Ash." Spencer got into her car as Ashley kept walking through the parking lot toward hers. The blonde inhaled deeply, still feeling the tingling sensation on her cheek where Ashley had placed her lips.

All she could think about on her drive back to Hedrick was that she wanted to feel Ashley's soft lips on her own lips next time.

* * *

 **A bit of info on Ashley's past, and some on Kyla... but what else is up with her? O.o You'll have to wait and see cx Hopefully that first kiss will be soon too c;**

 **Please review? Let me know if you like the story and the direction I'm going :)**

 **Sidenote: I'm going on a mini vaca this weekend, starting tomorow, and I won't be back until late Sunday. I may not be able to update this story until next week then :( So, I hope this chapter satisfies for now ^.^**

 **Have a lovely night!**


	8. Kyla

**A/N: This chapter is short, and it makes me sad that I can't give you guys a nice long chapter :( I'm currently at a lake house, and I can't get on the lake house wifi to post this, so I made a hotspot on my phone even if it's eating up my data, because I wanted to post for you guys :) I finally got through a rough chapter for me to write during my long car ride, so I figured why not :) Since it's a short update, though, if I finish another chapter tonight, I'll post again c: I usually try not to post twice in a row, but look out for me in a couple of hours. We'll see how it goes c; I'm not tired and there's not much else I can do here until tomorrow :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SoN :( I do own this story though so no stealing ;)**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"So how was it?" Madison inquired as soon as Spencer was through the door of the dorm.

"How was what?" came a voice that Spencer was surprised to hear – Kate's.

"Her _date_ ," Madison answered, rolling her eyes at the other blonde and then looking back at Spencer. "So?"

"It was good," Spencer answered, smiling a small smile and moving over to her bed. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Is that all I get?" she wondered, frowning. "You're horrible. I'm going to Ashley's." Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What, do you expect me to tell you exactly what we talked about?" Spencer asked. "We had a good time, just like we were bound to. We're still getting to know each other and it was nice to hang out with her, especially on a _date_."

"Did she kiss you?" Madison asked, grinning like a crazy person.

Kate immediately coughed, nearly choking on whatever it was she was drinking, "Wait, you were on a date with a _girl_? I mean, I don't have a problem with lesbians, or anything, but do you have to have a _triple_ room with two other girls?"

Spencer huffed, closing her eyes and trying not to turn around and snap at her second roommate. She knew that she didn't like that girl.

"Excuse you," Madison snapped, looking past Spencer and at the other blonde, "there's nothing wrong with Spencer rooming here just because she likes girls. She sure as hell wouldn't like you, if that makes you feel better. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a thing for tramps."

Spencer's eyes widened at the statement, and she heard Kate shuffling around, and within a few moments, Kate was pushing past Spencer and leaving the dorm. "Damn," Spencer muttered, looking back at Madison.

"I hate people like her," Madison muttered, shaking her head. "So, did Ashley kiss you?"

Spencer shrugged. "On the cheek."

"What?" Madison demanded. "Are you for real? She never _doesn't_ go for a kiss on the first date." Suddenly, Spencer felt worried.

"Wait, should I be worried that she didn't?" she asked her roommate, who took a moment before she realized that Spencer was now nervous. Madison shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," Madison insisted. "I think it's a good sign actually. It means that Ashley is nervous about kissing you, which means that she likes you. I mean, that makes sense, doesn't it?"

Spencer sat down next to Madison on the other girl's bed, and shrugged. "I don't know, you know her better than I do. Speaking of that, why do you always talk to me about Ashley? You don't seem to talk to Ashley about me, and she's your best friend."

"I do, though," Madison admitted, shrugging. "I like hearing both perspectives. But I'm not a meddler, Spence. I mean... I used to be, but I'm not anymore. And I'm not going to share what you say with her unless I think you're going to hurt her, and visa versa. I'm friends with you now, too, Spencer. And I hope that you're okay with that, because we sort of are living with each other for the rest of the year."

Spencer smiled. "I'm okay with that, don't worry."

"Cool," Madison said, smiling in return. "Okay, now help me with my English paper, _please_. I have two weeks to write it, but I don't even understand what kind of paper it's supposed to be!" Laughing, Spencer nodded as Madison whipped out her English textbook.

"Oh, I got this paper, too," Spencer realized as she noticed what Madison was getting out. "It's not that hard – I'm already finished with half of it. I figured that I'd get half done this week and half next week."

"Alright, so _help me_ ," Madison whined. Spencer laughed and began to instruct Madison on what she needed to do.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

Ashley found herself in her car back to her dorm from her date with Spencer, when her phone vibrated with a text from her sister. She glanced down at it quickly, making sure not to endanger herself while driving, and then gathered that her sister wanted to hang out.

Smiling, Ashley gladly turned her car around and headed for one of the campus exits. Her sister had been going through a lot lately, and every time she'd texted Ashley, it had been for something like a doctor's appointment, or because Kyla was in desperate need of someone to talk to – or to cry to. Kyla was strong, though, and even after this weekend, she was pretty well held together. At least, enough to just hang out with Ashley in a normal state.

Ashley sighed, though, wishing that things were easier for Kyla. It wasn't like it was Kyla's fault that she'd gotten into that car accident and that she had gotten severe head trauma. It wasn't her fault that the head trauma had caused her ability to hear abruptly stop. It wasn't her fault that she was convinced that it would come back one day, when Ashley and the doctors had told her repeatedly that it was permanent deafness that she was stuck with. Ashley's old therapist had told her not to blame Kyla for that part – she was just trying to be hopeful during a time where she felt hopeless.

But still, Kyla had gone to the hospital every three months for the last two years, getting ear checkups and trying to see if her hearing was coming back. Every time, nothing new.

Ashley would stick by Kyla's side no matter what, though, and she was glad that after her last disappointing doctor's appointment the previous Saturday, her sister was stable enough to just hang out.

It wasn't long before Ashley found herself pulling into Kyla's driveway. Kyla lived by herself, and had used a chunk of her inheritance from their father in order to install everything she needed to live by herself. The door bell flashed pink lights through the house, the door opening flashed blue lights. The fire alarm flashed red lights. A window breaking flashed green lights. All visual signs, although there was still sound involved with all of them – in case hearing people were in the house and didn't know the color code.

Ashley was really proud at how far her sister had come from her initial devastation at losing her hearing, and she knew that one of the last coping steps would be for her to accept that her hearing loss was permanent. It made Ashley's heart hurt when Kyla insisted that she thought she could feel it coming back.

Frankly, Ashley was pretty sure that Kyla knew deep down that it wasn't coming back. She had insisted on taking speech therapy classes, and she was really good at talking, despite not being able to hear. She also had nearly perfected reading lips. But she had also learned American Sign Language. Ashley had learned it as well, and they usually spoke like that when they were alone – simply because it was easier for Kyla not to have to constantly read her lips and then speak. Ashley knew that was hard for her to do for long periods of time sometimes. Plus, what was the point of learning sign language if she was never going to use it?

Ashley approached her sister's house and rang the door bell. She heard a noise in the house, and she also noticed pink lights flashing for a few moments. Less than thirty seconds later, the door swung open to reveal her excited little sister.

Her sister immediately grabbed her in a hug and said aloud, "Hey!"

When they pulled apart, Ashley said, "Hey you!", signing it as well with her hands. Kyla smiled and stepped back, letting Ashley into the house, and then closed the door.

 _How's college?_ Kyla signed to her as they walked into her living room and sat on her couch.

Ashley fought a grin and signed back, _It's good. I like my music layering class. It's also cool to have Madison there with me._

Kyla raised an eyebrow. _Just Madison? Your smile says different._

Ashley stopped trying to hide her smile and she rolled her eyes. _I thought that sign language was about reading hands, not faces!_

 _You know that it's both, Ashley!_ Kyla was smiling as well. She lifted her eyebrows. _Tell me about this girl?_

Ashley blushed a little and began to sign _, Her name is Spencer. She's really amazing. I feel like I could tell her everything, and I've only known her for a week. She's sweet and caring and beautiful. She's your age, I guess. She's a freshmen and she's roomed with Madison._

Kyla smiled. _She sounds perfect_ , she signs. _Have you told her about dad?_

Ashley nodded. _She was really sweet about it, but she didn't do the thing that some people do._

 _When they apologize over and over again?_ Kyla asked. Ashley nodded and Kyla smiled again. _Then that's good! She sounds awesome! When do I get to meet her?_

Ashley bit her lip. _When she and I go on a few more dates, and we become official, the first thing we'll do as a couple is come have dinner with you. Cool?_

 _Yes!_ Kyla signed excitedly.

 _How's your online college going so far?_ Ashley wondered, smiling fondly at her little sister as she signed the question.

 _Really well. It's easier than sitting in a lecture hall,_ Kyla signed, _trying to read lips._

 _You know, you could always hire an interpreter and come to UCLA,_ Ashley reminded her, giving her a pointed look. Kyla nodded that she knew this already, and shrugged.

 _I'm not ready, Ash._ Kyla sighed, and Ashley felt like the topic she hated was about to come bubbling back to the surface. _I mean... we don't even know that my hearing won't come back in the next few months, and then what would I do if I just had an interpreter sitting around?_

Ashley tried not to come off as angry as she signed back, _You would fire him, Kyla! I just think that if you embrace being deaf like it'll never go away, then you could get out and enjoy life a little more in the moment, instead of always thinking of what will happen if you get your hearing back._

Kyla looked away from Ashley, which basically meant that Ashley couldn't even try and communicate with her until Kyla looked back at her. That was the hardest part about communicating with deaf people, she'd noticed. They always had to be looking right at your face or at your hands.

"Well fuck," Ashley muttered out loud, before gently leaning over and tapping her sister on her leg. Kyla looked up defiantly, crossing her arms. _I'm sorry, Kyla. I just think that you're limiting your happiness._

Kyla nodded. _I know that you think that. I disagree. You should go. I'll text you tomorrow._

 _Are you sure?_ Ashley signed back questioningly. Kyla nodded. _Okay. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll see you later, little sister. I love you._

Kyla signed that she loved Ashley back, and then Ashley showed herself out. She hated making her sister upset, but she just wished that Kyla could see things the way that Ashley saw them – rationally. Even if Kyla did get her hearing back one day, sitting around and waiting for it to happen wasn't healthy.

Ashley pulled her phone from her pocket as she got back in her car. No texts from Spencer yet, so she set her phone down and started her drive back to campus.

She was back in her dorm about twenty minutes later, and saw that it was nearing three in the afternoon. Ashley wasn't really sure what she was going to do with the rest of the day, but she figured that she should start by doing her music layering homework. It was easy, anyway.

So she grabbed her laptop off of her desk, plopped down onto her bed, and began to layer music.

* * *

 **Mmmmm so we finally find out what's up with Kyla :) I've always wanted to write a deaf character in a story, because although I don't actually know any deaf people, I'm incredibly obsessed with sign language heh :) I hope that the italics made it clear who was signing what, if not, lemme know so I can change it to maybe bold? I dunno? Italics seemed like the best option?**

 **WHALE. I hope you guys liked the chapter :) I hope that you guys think Kyla's deafness is a twist and I hope you'll enjoy the storyline I'm incorporating it in :)**

 **GET EXCITED. The next chapter is the party c; I know we're still hoping for a kiss and more Spashley! =)**

 **Love you alllllll! Thank you for your reviews! I HOPE U GUYS R ENJOYING UR SUMMER UNLESS U LIVE SOUTH OF ME (but I live in the middle of nowhere, so if you live SOUTH OF NOWHERE ;D ) AND ITS WINTER I HOPE UR ENJOYING UR WINTER.**

 **LOVE YA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Party Time

**A/N: I wish this was getting more reviews, mostly because I like to know what you guys do and don't like about the story... but it's all good, because so far the ones I've gotten have been positive cx I'm glad that you guys think the whole Kyla thing is going to be good *phew* :) I'm excited for you guys to see what I have planned in relationship to Spashley and Kyla and all that jazz c: Wooohooooooo! For now though, I think we have a party to get to? :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN! I WISH I DID.**

 **PLEASE enjoyyyy, favvvvv, followwwww, and reviewwww! :D**

* * *

Saturday evening, Spencer was texting her best guy friend from Ohio, Mitchell, and catching up with him about college so far. He had gone off to Ohio State with his girlfriend – Spencer's best cheerleading friend from Ohio, Debbie – and they hadn't had time to talk much since they had both arrived at their respective colleges.

Mitchell and Spencer were closer than Spencer and Debbie had been, and she really missed him. She hadn't really thought much about him during her week of stress, but now that she had no homework or classes, and it was Saturday, she had realized how much she missed him. Also, since she couldn't seem to get Ashley off her mind, she was trying to find a moment to tell Mitchell that she was a lesbian. She knew that Mitchell wouldn't care, and had she almost told him multiple times back in Ohio about her sexual orientation, but she had figured that to stay in the closet, it would be easier to just not talk about it ever. If she told him now, though, then she could talk to him about Ashley. It would be nice, because Mitchell had always talked about his girlfriends with Spencer, and Spencer needed the favor returned. It was nice having Madison to talk to, but Madison was Ashley's best friend, so it wasn't like Spencer could say everything that she felt to Madison's face.

Not that there was much else to be said than what Spencer had already said to Madison. She just figured that it would be nice to have another person to talk to.

She was actually getting around to mentioning it to him when the door to the dorm burst open to reveal Ashley, wearing a short skirt and a crop top that revealed about three inches of her abdomen. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. "Hey, bitches!" she yelled jokingly, looking mostly at Madison, who had been half asleep trying to read one of her textbooks and was now trying to get over the heart attack that Ashley had basically just caused her. "Did you guys forget that we're going to a party?"

"Nope," Madison muttered, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. "Five more minutes."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Madison and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and joining Spencer, sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed. "Hey," she greeted, "where's roomie number three?"

"Good question," Spencer answered, rolling her eyes as she glanced toward Kate's empty spot in the room. "Madison pissed her off yesterday, and she hasn't been back in the room since."

"Not surprised," Ashley commented.

"Hey!" Madison growled from her bed, still only sounding half alive. Spencer let out a light laugh and looked down at her phone. She had another text from Mitchell, but she figured it would have to wait.

"What are you wearing for the party?" Ashley wondered, ignoring Madison and keeping her eyes on Spencer.

"I don't know," Spencer answered. "What should I wear?"

Ashley thought for a moment, and then she looked toward Spencer's dresser. "May I?" Spencer nodded, and Ashley crouched in front of it, slid open the bottom most drawer of the dresser and looked through Spencer's tops. Meanwhile, Spencer sent a quick text to Mitchell, saying that she was going to a party and that she would text him afterward. She then tossed down her phone and put her full attention on Ashley, who was nitpicking through her clothing. "You don't really have any party clothes," she commented.

"Are you surprised?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley smiled up and the blonde. "Nope. Just saying." She looked back at the tops in the bottom drawer and pushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Here, wear this." She decided, pulling out a loose, green top that was strapless. "And dark skinny jeans. Do you have some of those?"

"Mmhmm," Spencer answered, slightly amused. "I'll change real fast."

"Cool, I'm gonna see if I can drag Madison out of bed in the meantime," Ashley decided.

"If you fucking touch me, Ashley Davies, I will make your life such hell that you will never be happy ever again," Madison threatened. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Ashley, who gave her a wink and started sneaking up on Madison. Spencer shook her head, amused, grabbing her top and skinny jeans and disappearing into the bathroom.

She heard what sounded like a really intense tickling war in her room, and she resisted the urge to laugh as she changed. She needed to change as fast as possible so that she could also adjust her makeup without Ashley realizing how long she was in the bathroom. Spencer couldn't care less what the frat boys at the party thought of how she looked, or what anyone thought about it, except Ashley. That really wasn't so bad, though, was it?

When she had been in the bathroom for perhaps two minutes, and she deemed her makeup good enough, she left the bathroom to see Ashley attempting to pull Madison up and off the bed. The tickling, it seemed, was over. "Get your lazy ass up," Ashley growled, punctuating each word.

"No," Madison growled.

Ashley gave up, letting go of the girl's arms and instead turning to face Spencer. Ashley's eyes widened slightly when she saw the blonde, and Spencer felt herself blush. "You look perfect," Ashley stated.

"So the non-party girl can pass as a party girl?"Spencer asked teasingly, moving to her bed to retrieve her phone.

"Apparently," Ashley said, grinning. "Now, could you help me move this lazy bitch onto the floor?"

Fifteen minutes later, they'd managed to get Madison to get out of her bed, and Madison took about another fifteen minutes to get ready, during which time Ashley explained where the frat house was and said that the frat boys had the same party every year – and it was one of the few that Ashley liked going to. When Spencer asked why, Ashley admitted that it was because most of the other ones were infested with druggies.

Finally, at around eight, Ashley managed to usher Spencer and Madison out of the dorm room. Ashley was driving, and her car was parked along the side of the road in front of Hedrick. There didn't seem to be many people from Hedrick leaving for the party, and Spencer figured that was because most of the people there were freshmen, and well... if she was any indication, some freshmen just weren't into partying just yet.

"So, the party is at the Gammas' frat house," Ashley said, as they drove into the east part of campus. They were passing multiple fraternity and sorority houses, Spencer noticed, and more than one were having parties. Her eyes caught on one ahead, though, that looked more and less wild than the rest at the same time, if that could even make sense. "There it is." Ashley pointed at the one that Spencer was looking at.

"Ooh! I remember this party last year! You let me come, remember?" Madison recalled. "C'mon! I need a drink!"

Spencer caught Ashley rolling her eyes, and the blonde smirked a little. They found a place to park the car just a little ways down the street, and then all three of them clambered out of the car and started to the house.

"Are you _excited_ , yet?" Ashley teased, grinning at Spencer, who shrugged.

"I dunno," she answered indifferently, though she figured the smile on her face told the brunette differently.

Ashley's smile transformed into a softer one. "Trust me, you'll have fun!"

They entered the frat house a moment later, and Spencer felt drowned already. There were so many people – and they were starting to push out and spread across the lawn. She figured that it was same in the back yard of the house. Music echoed from every part of the house, and everywhere people were drinking, laughing, dancing, kissing, talking...

"Where did Madison go?" Spencer asked, looking around the house and feeling incredibly alien in this place.

"Probably to get a drink," Ashley answered, "or two." They were both suddenly speaking much more loudly in order to be heard. "Do you want something?"

"I'm okay," Spencer declined, shrugging. A drink didn't sound so great right now, although it might calm her nerves a little bit. She wasn't used to big parties like this. High school parties had been annoying enough for her – and that was in _Ohio_. This was a college party in _LA_.

Ashley caught Spencer off guard as she asked, "Do you dance?" The brunette quirked up an eyebrow at Spencer, who instantly flushed as she shook her head.

"No, not really."

Ashley pouted, and Spencer was pretty sure that it was one of the cutest things that she had ever seen. "C'mon, dance with me," she stretched out the word 'me' in a cute voice that made Spencer's heart rate pick up and made her grin like a dork. How could she refuse?

"Fine, but if I trip over both of my feet and die, it's your fault, not mine," Spencer gave in as Ashley grinned, grabbing her hand.

"I'll take that chance!" Ashley gently pulled Spencer through the house, to another open room where the music that was pulsing through the place was louder. People were dancing more in this room than the previous rooms they had passed through. Spencer let her eyes roam over all of the people – they were all drinking. She wasn't naive, she knew better than to think that the blue punch they were drinking was Kool-Aid. Most people in the room were clearly drunk off their asses, aside from Spencer and Ashley of course.

Spencer realized suddenly that Ashley had released her hand and was dancing to the music. Spencer tried to let loose and dance as well, but she really felt like she looked stupid. She really was not a dancer.

Finally, Ashley snagged both of Spencer's hands. "Just relax, Spence. I'm here with you, you're fine."

Spencer hadn't even realized that the frat party itself was what was keeping her from relaxing until Ashley insinuated it. Spencer felt a smile appear on her lips, and she let herself get absorbed into Ashley's eyes and her small smile, and she forgot about the disgusting frat boys and the slutty girls around her, and she began to enjoy herself.

At some point, Madison found them and had two cups of the blue "punch" in her hands. "Hey, ladies! Thought I'd deliver!" Madison said, grinning as she passed a cup to each of the girls. "It's _so_ good, I've already had three glasses."

"Might wanna slow down there, Madison." Ashley was giving her friend a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah," Madison shrugged her off. "I'll be fine. Punch is in the kitchen when you need seconds. See y'all later!"

"She's crazy," Spencer decided, taking a small sip of the blue drink as Madison disappeared. It did taste slightly like punch – if you ignored the tequila and whatever else was in it. Spencer didn't really care for it, but she took another drink, hoping that it would help her relax a little bit more.

"True," Ashley agreed, chuckling. She took one sip of her drink, and then she somehow managed to pass it off to somebody – clearly she wasn't drinking anymore. Ashley started to dance again, grabbing one of Spencer's hands, and at some point as Spencer started dancing again as well, she managed to lose her drink as well.

Spencer really only liked parties when they were with people that she knew, or they had a purpose to them or a celebration. She didn't really like parties where everyone was expected to just drink and dance and be stupid. But being here with Ashley made it fun. No, Spencer wasn't crazy, and she still didn't like the party much, but she wasn't here getting wasted – she was here relaxing and dancing with Ashley – who she couldn't stop blushing around since their date the previous day. And honestly, Spencer was having a considerable amount of fun as Ashley laughed and spun her around as they danced to the raging music.

Madison joined them a while later, obviously either drunk or nearing being so, and she kept on trying to grind on guys around them. Ashley just rolled her eyes at Madison and kept Spencer dancing happily with her, and Spencer realized something.

Ashley genuinely wanted Spencer here with her. Maybe Spencer had been slightly naive to not have realized that sooner, but now that she did, she wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss from the brunette. Especially as she watched Ashley's eyes continuously sparkle as the crowd kept causing the two of them to dance closer and closer. And Spencer could not resist falling into the gaze of those beautiful eyes.

It was probably nearing the AM when Ashley asked, "Feel like heading back?"

Spencer nodded – she was feeling sort of tired. Ashley took a gentle hold of her hand, which gave Spencer tingles up the skin on her arm, and led her through the frat house again. At some point in between leaving that room and getting out of the house, they scooped up Madison, and soon they were approaching Ashley car, down the street from the still raging party.

"C'mon, Mad-Bitch, get in the back," Ashley cooed to her friend, who groaned and obliged halfheartedly as Spencer saw herself to Ashley's passenger seat. A moment later, Ashley was seated next to her in the driver's seat, and she flashed Spencer a smile before heading back to Hedrick.

Ashley parked her car right in front of the building, and the three of them got out of the car lazily. However, as soon as she was out, Madison rushed into the building – looking like she was going to be sick. Spencer wanted to go after her and make sure she was fine, but she figured that Madison could survive by herself for a few minutes. Spencer had something that she needed to do.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," Ashley said to Spencer, smiling a small smile as they stood face to face.

"Well, thanks for not letting me get bored and be alone. I actually had a surprising amount of fun," the blonde admitted, smiling as well.

"If you really thought that I would leave you alone in that mess, then you really need to get to know me a little better," Ashley said, chuckling.

"I didn't think that," Spencer promised. "You actually basically made me forget where we were – I just relaxed and had fun and yeah... so... thanks."

"Anytime, beautiful," Ashley promised, smiling wider.

 _Now. Now, Spencer._

Inhaling a quiet but deep breath, Spencer took a step toward Ashley, who didn't move backwards at all. Their eye contact never broke, but Ashley made no move to close the distance between them in any way. Was she really that nervous? Spencer searched Ashley's eyes until she realized that yes, Ashley did seem incredibly nervous. Luckily, Spencer's usual shyness seemed to have decided to run inside with Madison.

Spencer leaned forward, finally, and feathered her lips against Ashley's. She was almost worried, at first, that Ashley was no going to kiss her back, but those worries disseminated within seconds. Ashley exhaled through her nose and pressed their lips together into a real, much more firm, kiss. Spencer felt tingles through her whole body as Ashley moved her lips gently against Spencer's in a slow kiss.

Spencer's hand rose and brushed a bit of hair out of Ashley's face, and then she gently started to pull out of the kiss. Ashley followed her movements, though, and kept their lips together for a second longer, causing Spencer to let out a true, school girl giggle when they did break apart. Ashley was blushing. Spencer gave her a small smile and said, "I should probably go make sure that Madison is okay."

"Screw Madison," Ashley murmured, pouting cutely at Spencer.

Spencer tried not to giggle again as she gave the brunette an apologetic smile. "Thank you for tonight, Ash. You'll call me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, beautiful," Ashley promised, before taking a small step forward and stealing a second kiss from the blonde. "Goodnight."

"Night, Ash," Spencer returned, her cheeks burning, and then they turned their opposite ways.

* * *

 **I hope the kiss pleased c: Eeeeeeep SPASHLEY YAS! :) Review you thoughts?**

 **FUN FACT: I actually wrote the outline for this chapter after my English final 2 weeks ago. I spent an hour taking my ENGLISH final, and then spent the second hour WRITING. Some people thought I was crazy, and I was like, hey it's fanfic. I love fanfic so much you guys it's like an addiction and it's probably not the best addiction but... oh well cx I love it c:**

 **So thank you to those reading this. I'm a little slow to update my other fics, but this one comes easiest to me lately, so it's hard for me to update anything else until I sit down and really think about the story - and since I'm on a mini vacation, the fact that I can write a 3k word chapter in an hour (which I just did, btw) is helpful in letting me update for you guys :)**

 **Also, just so you guys know, I'm pretty far ahead in this story - as in, you guys just read chapter 9, but I just finished chapter 15. I pop chapters out so quickly for this story sometimes... like I wrote four chapter in one day for this story one day, and I don't like spam posting chapters, because, yeah, I like reviews and I want to give people time to read or to read and review before I post new ones cx but yeah yay for fun facts.**

 **Maybe another update tomorrow, but hopefully I'll be spending most of the day tomorrow tanning out by a lake :D Wish me luck, I'm really trying to get a tan before I got to my cousin's wedding at the end of July cx But mostly before school starting in August haha xP**

 **I'm talking too much, lool oops. Mkay well I have to pee anyway so I'll stop now.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! Have a lovely day/night and PLEEEASE REVIEW! xx**


	10. Progress

**A/N: So what I've realized as I write this story is that this is basically one big ball of fluff. Thing is, it's a big ball of fluff with drama thrown in. So there is a plot line, and there are things that I intend to center the story around, OBVIOUSLY. But there are a lot of fluffy parts and scenes that are there purely to develop relationships and well... to be fluffy :) I hope none of you mind that c: I definitely do not mind writing them :)**

 **Here's a long chapter for you guys c:**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW :)**

* * *

Ashley smiled to herself as she clicked the call button on Spencer's contact in her phone. It was noon on Sunday, and she figured that Spencer would already be awake. Though, she was sure that Madison was definitely not. Her phone began to make ringing noises, and she bit her lower lip as she waited for Spencer to answer.

Finally, she heard the sweet voice, "Hey, Ash."

Ashley loved it when Spencer called her Ash. It was sweet sounding in Spencer's voice, and it always brought a smile to her face when she heard it. "Hey, Spence," she returned. "How are things at the Hedrick this morning?"

"It's noon – so it's not morning anymore," Spencer teased. Ashley rolled her eyes, but she was involuntarily smiling. "Kate finally came home about an hour ago, though she's passed out now. She looked like shit and was basically hobbling when she got here, so I assume that she was doing some not very good things all weekend. I left some Advil for her for when she wakes up. Madison has been out cold since we got back last night, and I left her Advil too. So, I basically feel like a baby sitter. I'm trying to use my time wisely and finish my English paper, but it's not due for another week and a day," Spencer ranted.

Ashley chuckled. "Sounds exciting."

"It's not," Spencer deadpanned. Ashley laughed again, because she really couldn't help that she thought Spencer was really fucking cute. "Why are you _laughing_?" Spencer whined, feigning hurt.

Ashley bit her lower lip, remembering their kiss the previous night. "Because I think you're cute."

"I'm not," Spencer muttered – again, sounding really fucking cute.

"Whatever you say, Spence," Ashley said, fighting the urge to laugh again by biting her lower lip. "Mm, but hey. Since you're clearly suffering so badly over there, you're welcome to come over to the Rieber." Ashley's offer came out shyly, and she hoped that Spencer couldn't really tell.

"Well, I don't think that it would be any easier for me to write my English paper over there," Spencer stated, sounding like she was smiling.

"So take a lunch break," Ashley suggested. "I'll order pizza!"

Ashley heard Spencer's laugh through the phone – a beautiful sound – and held her breath slightly and involuntarily as she waited for an answer. "Okay, fine. I'll be there in a few."

"I'll text you my dorm number," Ashley said, smiling gleefully.

"Okay. See you in a few, Ash," Spencer said back, chuckling lightly and ending the phone call. Ashley couldn't wipe her grin from her face as she quickly texted Spencer how to get up to her dorm room. She then checked that her room was clean – which it honestly always was. Her bed, at least, was never messed up. Until, that was, Madison decided to come and jump all over it or whatever shit she did.

Basically, Ashley was being a total dork. She really was such a dork when it came to Spencer, though. She was always nervous – and granted she was generally good at hiding it, but she knew that Spencer had definitely noticed the previous night, just before their kiss. The kiss had not caught Ashley totally off guard, but it had a little. Honestly, Ashley had just perceived Spencer as sweet and shy – but apparently, that wasn't always the case. Of course, that hadn't stopped the kiss from being utterly amazing.

Her kiss with Spencer on her mind, Ashley grabbed her phone and ordered a cheese pizza from the campus pizza place. A few minutes later, Ashley settled herself on the edge of her bed, trying to make herself busy on her phone as she waited for Spencer to get to her dorm. Why was she so incredibly nervous to see Spencer all of the sudden? This was so new for her.

Suddenly, she got a text from her sister.

 **From Kyla – Hey! What are you up to?**

 **To Kyla – About to hang out with Spencer again. :) Wish me luck, little sis ;)**

 **From Kyla – Good luck! ;D Text me when you're free!**

 **To Kyla – You got it!**

Ashley smiled at her phone – at her sister – and then, the sound of a knocking on her door caused her to jump up suddenly. She was just grateful that she hadn't squealed or some shit. Dropping her phone on her bed, she got up to answer the door for Spencer.

"Hey there, beautiful," Ashley greeted as she was met with Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

 _ **XXSPENCEXX**_

Spencer smiled instantly. "Hey, Ash," she answered. Her eyes strayed from Ashley's and looked around the single dorm room. "Ugh, I'm so jealous of your room. I mean, I like sharing with Madison, it's fun... but I wish I had my own."

Ashley laughed, stepping back to let Spencer into the room. "Yeah well, that's how college is. You've gotta get the full experience, which means suffering through a double or triple room and working your way up to a single."

"Well, I don't know if I'll have money for a single room next year. I definitely didn't have enough this year," Spencer commented, stepping into Ashley's room. "Ugh, you have a TV."

Ashley smirked as she glanced over at her cheap flat screen television, which was sitting in the corner of her room – diagonally facing her bed. "Yeah, well. My mom bought it for me when I moved out."

"That was nice of her," Spencer commented.

Ashley laughed, but she didn't sound amused. "I think she gave it to me as a 'Thanks for moving out, finally' gift." Spencer quirked up an eyebrow, and Ashley just shrugged. "She got over me being gay, but she's still not my biggest fan."

"I don't know how you did it," Spencer commented. "I know that I need to tell my parents that I'm gay... but my mom would _kill_ me."

"Well, that's why you didn't do it in high school, right?" Ashley asked, collapsing onto the edge of her bed, her hand naturally enclosing around her phone. "I mean, you didn't tell them when you lived with them. So now, even if they hate you, they can't do anything about it."

Spencer let out a sigh, and when she looked back at Ashley, she noticed that the brunette had a wrinkle of concern etched into her forehead. "It's just... I'm afraid that she'll hate me. I know they can't do anything about it... like send me off to one of those awful doctors or something... but I don't want my mom to hate me."

Ashley scooted over on her bed slightly, and patted the spot next to her. A small smile appeared on Spencer's face as she sat next to Ashley. "Tell you what, Spence. If your mom disowns you, you just disown her right back."

Spencer laughed and raised an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

"It's a thing that moms don't think about when they start to disown their gay children," Ashley insisted. "They forget about the fact that their gay daughters could _still_ carry their grandchildren, or that they'll miss getting to help plan your wedding, or _anything_. Even if you don't plan on any of those things, moms just have a thing about stuff like that. Most of them, anyway. My mom never really cared about those things anyway... but still, it seems to work for a lot of people."

Laughing a little, Spencer gave Ashley an amused look. "Well, thanks for the tip. I think I want to come out to them in person. Maybe when I go down to see them for Thanksgiving." Ashley smiled, getting a curious look from the blonde.

"Well, at least you know if they disown you, you live so far away now that you won't ever have awkward run ins with them at the grocery store," Ashley joked, smiling cutely. Spencer laughed and shook her head at the brunette.

"I guess that's true," Spencer agreed, rolling her eyes playfully at Ashley. "Did you order pizza?"

"Yes, I did," Ashley answered. "But I'm hoping that it'll take a _long_ time to get here, so that you don't have to abandon me and go back to your paper." Ashley pouted, and Spencer immediately bit her lip before she could stop herself. Ashley's face flushed a light red. "What?" Her pout disappeared, and was replaced with a curious smile.

"Nothing," Spencer said quickly, looking away from Ashley as she felt a blush rush to her cheeks as well. She looked back at the brunette almost just as quickly, though, and she was instantly captivated by those dark, beautiful eyes.

Ashley was the first one to break the eye contact, but there was a smile stuck on her face. "Are you busy on Monday nights?"

Spencer only had to think for half a second before answering, "Nope. Why?"

"I'd really like to go out with you again, Spence," Ashley admitted, blushing a little more than before. "And I don't think I can wait until next weekend." Spencer grinned.

"I guess now I'm busy tomorrow night," she decided. Ashley's eyes sparkled, and Spencer laughed lightly, pulling away a little bit. She hadn't even realized that they had somehow moved closer to one another at some point. Not that she minded it much... "Do you spend a lot of time in here?"

Ashley shook her head, looking around her dorm room. "I'm usually only in here in the mornings and nights on week days, and then parts of the days on weekends. It was a little different last year, since I was in a triple room at the Hedrick. At least when I decided to be lazy and hang around the dorm, I had people with me."

"Are you still friends with your roommates from last year?" Spencer wondered.

Ashley shrugged. "There was some girl named Natasha, and a bitch named Kelly. We didn't even talk much when we lived together – and I haven't talked to them since we high tailed it out of the triple room last year. They probably live someone around here. I think Kelly was trying to get a late entry into a sorority, though."

"I almost considered joining a sorority," Spencer admitted. Ashley's eyes bugged.

"No way! You were going to be a sorority girl?" Ashley demanded. Spencer laughed and nodded, aware now that it was definitely not her. She'd read about sororities a lot during her decision making process, and by the end of it, she knew that was _definitely_ not for her. "Damn. We wouldn't be able to go out if you were a sorority girl."

Spencer feigned offense. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because sorority girls are all the _same_ ," Ashley alleged. "They're all boring and stuck up and yeah." Spencer raised an amused eyebrow at the brunette.

"Whatever you say, Ash," she commented sarcastically, laughing a little. "Doesn't matter anyway, because I am _not_ a sorority girl. Don't worry."

"Phew," Ashley teased, widening her eyes for a moment and then laughing. "You had me worried there for a sec, Spence."

"Yeah, sure." Spencer rolled her eyes, unable to keep her smile off of her face. Suddenly, Spencer's phone, tucked away in her pocket, began to ring. Huffing, she grabbed it. The call was from her mom. Excellent. "Sorry, it's my mom. I have to take it."

"Your mom loves to interrupt our alone time, doesn't she?" Ashley pointed out, but then she smiled and nodded at Spencer, who mouthed "I'm sorry", and then stood up from the bed and answered the phone call.

"Hey, mom," Spencer greeted.

"Spence! You never called me back on Friday," Paula said, sounding a little deflated. "Are you really going to be torn away from me that easily?"

"I'm sorry, mom. Life's a lot different over here," Spencer said as a momentary excuse. She looked over at Ashley who had scooted back on her bed so that she was sitting up against the pillows stacked at the head of her bed. She was doing something or another on her phone.

"I'm sure it is, but that's no reason to stop calling me," her mom insisted. "Did you know that Clay still calls me every two days at eight on the dot?"

Spencer tried not to roll her eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not Clay, mom."

"What's up with you, Spencer?" _Oh, brilliant. Just the question I wanted to answer today._

"Nothing is _up with me_ , mom." Spencer's suddenly sharp tone drew Ashley's gaze up from her phone, but Spencer pretended that she didn't notice. "I'm sorry that I have school and things to do now, and that I'm three hours behind you and that I can't talk to you all the time. But nothing is _up_ with me, I'm just busy."

"Phone calls take about five minutes, Spence," Paula reminded her. Spencer opened her mouth to talk back to her mom, but the woman spoke first. "Look, Spencer. I get it. You're busy. You're getting used to a whole new setting. Can I just ask that you remember to call me at least twice a week? Keep it between six and ten my time, alright?"

"Alright, mom," Spencer agreed. "I'll make sure that I don't forget."

"Good. Now, I actually have somewhere to be right now anyway, so go back to whatever you were doing. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Spencer echoed, before hanging up and sighing.

Ashley was looking back at her phone, trying to seem like she hadn't been paying attention, Spencer guessed. The blonde looked at her for a moment, and then approached one side of the bed. Ashley was laying through the very middle of it, so Spencer sat down on the edge. "Scoot over," she whined playfully. Ashley quirked up an eyebrow and scooted over, allowing Spencer to join her and stretch her legs out down the large bed. "I wish that I wasn't mad at my mom."

"Why are you mad at her?" Ashley wondered, setting her phone down and turning to face the blonde.

"I'm mad that she makes me feel like I'm always doing something wrong. That's why it's going to be hard for me to come out to her. She manages to make me feel like I'm doing something wrong _all the time_ ," Spencer muttered.

Ashley exhaled deeply, and Spencer turned her head to look at her. "Well... I could name a few things that you're definitely not doing wrong."

"Thanks," Spencer said, smiling a halfhearted smile.

"If you want, I can take your mind off of your mom," Ashley suggested, smiling her signature flirty smile. Spencer was immediately lost in Ashley's eyes, and then the brunette leaned over a little and pressed her lips against Spencer's.

Every thought was wiped from Spencer's head as Ashley pressed her lips firmly against hers. "Mm," Spencer hummed out against Ashley's lips as she began to feel lost in the kiss. Ashley must have taken this as a good sign – which it was – and she gently protruded her tongue against Spencer's lips. Spencer let her in without hesitation, and she felt her tongue clash with Ashley's.

As she let Ashley maintain dominance in the kiss, Spencer hummed again against her tongue and her lips. Her hand rose to Ashley's cheek, and the brunette suddenly moved over completely – so that she was straddling Spencer on her bed. Spencer had never been this absorbed into any sort of intimacy, and it felt amazing... Ashley felt amazing. Her lips and her tongue... and the hand that was currently placed on Spencer's hip – where a slight bit of her skin was showing.

Suddenly, there was an annoying knocking on the door of Ashley's dorm, and the brunette sat up, disconnecting their lips. "Fucking pizza," she growled. Spencer bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her laugh as she sat up a little straighter on Ashley's bed and ran her hand quickly through her hair. Ashley was already up at the door and paying the pizza man. Once she finally got the guy to leave, she tossed the pizza box on the bed and sighed. "Fuck food." She sat down at the food of the bed, near Spencer's feet.

Spencer finally couldn't help but laugh, and Ashley tried to scowl at her, but she failed miserably and ended up just rolling her eyes, trying not to smile. "Laugh all you want, blondie. You're not getting any more kisses today."

Spencer smirked at the threat. "Alright, I have to go finish my English paper after I eat this pizza anyway."

Ashley's jaw dropped, and then she pouted again. "Ugh."

"You're freaking adorable when you do that," Spencer stated, switching her position so that she was sitting on her feet, and then she leaned forward and kissed away Ashley's pout in a matter of seconds. When she pulled away, Ashley's eyes were slightly wide – expressing her surprise. "You better grab some pizza before I eat it all."

"You? Eat all that?" Ashley teased, opening the box and snatching a piece.

"You'd be surprised," Spencer insisted, chuckling as she also grabbed a slice of the pizza. They talked about pizza – naturally – as they ate their lunch, and then Spencer claimed that she had to head back to her dorm and get her paper done.

Ashley huffed. "Lame," she muttered. "You should just stay here." Spencer smiled apologetically at Ashley.

"Madison is going to wake up soon, and she's probably going to be vomiting everywhere. I have to make sure she doesn't throw up all over my stuff," Spencer said.

"Excuses," Ashley muttered sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're something else, you know, Ash?" Ashley quirked up an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face. "And I'm not making _excuses_. I'd much rather be hanging out with you than doing homework. But if I finish my English homework now, then I'll be able to finish tomorrow's homework faster, and we can go out for longer tomorrow night."

Spencer could tell that her reasoning had worked on the brunette, who looked conflicted for a moment, and then sighed. "Alright, fine. But you _owe_ me tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Ash," Spencer teased, getting up off of the queen sized bed. "I'll text you when I get the chance, okay?"

"Unless I text you first," Ashley said, standing up as well and grabbing Spencer's hand to keep her from leaving right away. Spencer was about to object, until Ashley stole another kiss from the blonde. It was quick, and it was over in a second. "Sorry, I just really like doing that."

Spencer bit her lower lip, holding back part of her grin. "I'll see you later, Ash."

 _ **XXASHXX**_

"Bye," Ashley dragged out, releasing Spencer's hand and watching the blonde disappear through her door. Turning around, Ashley let out a long sigh and looked at the half empty pizza box on her bed. She had it so bad for Spencer... it was crazy, actually. She had so many feelings for this blonde already, but she also really wanted to nail her up against a wall and...

Ashley shook her head, sure that she should not lead herself down that thought path. Plus, she knew that she could wait for sex when it came to Spencer, because for the first time ever, she felt like she wanted _everything_ with someone. With Spencer.

* * *

 **Sidenote: sex is a little down the line for these girls, and we'll see why in a little bit :P But aye, Ash is taking Spencer on a date c: That should be exciting XD It's the chapter that took me a little while to write, that I thought was just taking forever, and ended up being longer than normal. I can't remember if it's next, or in two chapter but... it's soon xP**

 **Okay well, my computer is almost dead, and I need to plug it in and turn it off so it can charge up. Me and my fam are driving back from our mini vacation tomorrow afternoon, so I want my computer to be all charged up so that I can write on the way home :) I can't promise any updates tomorrow, though, because I probably won't be home until later, and I have some summer classes starting on Monday, so I'll want to sleep asap tomorrow cx**

 **Have a lovely day/night my beautifuls! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Best Friends

**A/N: Hello my beautifuls! :) I know that it was just killing you having to wait a couple of days of an update ;P I'm sorry *hearts* I didn't update Sunday because I didn't get home from my mini vaca until 1:30 AM, and I'm taking these summer credit classes so that I can get a little bit ahead in my HS career (lol call me a nerd idc), and those started yesterday, so I went to bed as soon as I got home on Sunday night/Monday morning, and yesterday was gone most of the day. But here I am now, bearing the gift of an update :)**

 **ALSO I'M GIVING OUR FIRST SHOUTOUT WOOO! I'm actually going to give two and you'll see why in a moment.**

 **First of all, the 50th reviewer of this story was... badadadada.. user crashl3yy =D Thank you for your review and your follow on Twitter :) Thank you ALL For your reviews actually! I'll be completely honest and say that I'm used to reaching 50 reviewers before I get to chapter 10, but this is a new fandom for me, and I know that there's probably less Spashley readers nowadays :P**

 **I'm also gonna give a shoutout to user sonfanatic :) I had almost forgotten about updating tonight (lol) but she just reviewed a while ago and I was like OH RIGHT. I probably would've remembered tonight, but now you get this before it gets too late :) Yay :) So thanks sonfanatic ;D You're fab :P**

 ***hearts for everyone***

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer got back to her dorm to see a half awake Madison trying to pull herself out of bed. Kate, meanwhile, was gone.

"Where the hell were you?" Madison muttered.

"Ashley's," Spencer answered, giving Madison a concerned look. "Are you okay? Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?"

"I'm fine," Madison insisted, finally managing to get out of her bed and stand straight. "I just feel a little sick. Thanks for the Advil though – assuming that was you."

"No problem," Spencer said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Well no, I'm hungover. But I'll be fine. I think I'll jump in the shower and then go grab something to eat. Wanna join?" Madison asked.

Spencer tried not to laugh at the bad timing. "Uh, I just ate at Ashley's," she answered, "and I need to finish my English paper because I probably won't have time tomorrow."

Madison rolled her eyes. "You and Ashley dating is going to become a problem." Spencer laughed, her face blushing slightly pink.

"Why?"

"Because if you guys are always doing things _together_ , then how am I supposed to do something with just you or just Ashley?" Madison groaned. Spencer laughed and shrugged, because now she really couldn't think about much else besides her future with Ashley.

"I guess that's your problem," Spencer teased, finally heading over to her part of the room and sitting upright on her bed as she pulled open her laptop. Madison huffed, and disappeared into the bathroom. Spencer focused her gaze on her English paper – which was probably an hour away from completion. An hour, at least, if she managed to work without texting breaks or thinking-about-Ashley breaks.

Inhaling deeply, Spencer refocused all of her energy on her paper and began to type.

Madison came out of the bathroom and left with a quick goodbye a few minutes later, and Spencer only broke her concentration to echo her goodbye. And about an hour later, she was done with her paper, and read over it one more time, before emailing it to her professor. It felt nice to be done with things before she technically needed to, she noted, as she finally got her phone out and set her laptop aside.

She had a text from Mitchell.

 **From Mitch – Call me when you get the chance!**

She suddenly recalled that she hadn't ever finished talking to Mitchell the previous day before Ashley had arrived to sweep her and Madison off to the frat party, and she felt a little guilty. She did not want to fall out of touch with her best friend from Ohio, that was for sure.

Mitchell was patient, though, which was probably why he'd waited nearly a full day before texting again.

Spencer clicked on the call button next to his name, and only had to listen to the phone to ring for a few seconds before she heard it pick up. "Hey, Mitch!"

"Hey, Spence," he greeted back. "How was the party you went to last night?"

"A lot of fun, surprisingly," Spencer admitted. "I guess second time is the charm when it comes to frat parties. But I was with uh, my friend Ashley."

"Is she one of your roommates?" Mitchell wondered.

"No," Spencer answered, "she's one of my roommate's best friends, and we're all sort of friends now, I guess."

"That's cool," Mitchell stated.

Spencer could tell, now, that he did not have the normal level of excitement about college's start that he normally would. "Is something up? Did you wanna talk about something?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Mitchell answered.

"C'mon, Mitch, when I have ever minded you talking about things with me? We're best friends, _remember_?" Spencer scolded playfully. "What's up?"

"Debbie dumped me," Mitchell stated, not at all beating around the bush.

Spencer's face fell. She always thought that her two best friends were basically forever... Of course, she wasn't one to assume things, and she really had no place to be particularly upset over it, except to be there for her best friend. "Why?"

"Well, take your pick. Because she cheated on me, or because she said she has started to think of me as more of just a best friend?" Mitchell muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mitch," Spencer said, her voice quiet. Debbie hadn't texted or called since Spencer had left Ohio, and they hadn't hung out much over summer, so if there was going to be a "Team Debbie" and "Team Mitchell", then she was definitely on Team Mitchell. Cheating was never okay in Spencer's book, either, so that would contribute to the silent rage she was feeling toward Debbie right now.

"Yeah, well. It's for the best, right? I don't want to date a girl who thinks cheating is okay, anyway. And she was getting distant. We have barely talked since move in day. She broke up with me Friday night," Mitchell explained.

Spencer was still frowning. "Maybe it is for the best, Mitchell. It could've been a lot worse if it had dragged on any longer. And I know that there are plenty of girls who would want to date you."

Mitchell laughed weakly, and Spencer frowned further at her best friend's misery. "Well... tell me about your day or something, Spence. I don't want to think about Debbie anymore."

"Okay then," Spencer agreed, taking in a deep breath. What better time than to tell Mitchell about her sexuality than now – that would certainly get his mind off of Debbie. "Well... can I tell you something first? It's a little personal, I guess. I haven't told many people."

"You're getting a tattoo of Ronald Reagan?" Mitchell asked jokingly. Spencer couldn't help the laugh that she let out.

" _No_!" she exclaimed. "It's not that scary, I promise." She paused, taking in a breath. "Mitch... I'm a lesbian."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, but then Mitchell just asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered, practically holding her breath as she waited to be able to gauge her best friend's reaction.

"How long have you known?" Mitchell wondered.

"A while." Spencer's voice was solemn, because she knew that Mitchell was going to ask why she didn't tell him sooner.

Proving her right, he asked, "Why haven't you ever told me?"

"When I was in Ohio... I figured that it would be easier to keep my family from knowing if nobody but me knew. I didn't tell anyone... I told Clay a few days ago... Glen doesn't know yet. Neither do my parents. Only you, Clay, and then my friends here in LA," Spencer explained. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Mitchell. But you wouldn't understand... it's hard to tell people. And I knew that you would accept me but... the fear was still there. And even if I had told you and everything was fine between us in high school... there would've always been a chance that we would be talking in the wrong place at the wrong time and have my parents over hear something."

"I get it," Mitchell said, sighing. "I just can't imagine how hard high school must have been for you, holding that in? Especially with your mom making you go on dates and with Debbie and the other cheerleaders pestering you about boys all the time. Hell, even I tried to get you to squeal about what guys you liked."

"You just wanted me to be happy, Mitch," Spencer said. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for anything like that. And I wish that I could've told you sooner."

"I'm glad that you told me now," Mitchell decided. "You don't have to wish any differently."

Spencer couldn't fight the smile that spread over her face. She loved Mitchell. He was really the best friend that she could ever ask for. "Anyway, there's more, if you want to hear it."

"Go right ahead," Mitchell said, sounding like he was smiling. That made Spencer smile even wider.

"Well, you know how I mentioned my friend Ashley?" Spencer asked, biting her lip. She heard a hum as an answer. "She and I are a little bit _more_ than friends."

"Already?" Mitchell asked, laughing. "Spencer Carlin disappears into the world of California, and a week in, she's already whipping out her true sexuality and grabbing up the girls!" Spencer laughed, feeling blood rush up to her cheeks at the teasing.

"Hey, I haven't grabbed her up completely yet," Spencer stated.

"Well you better. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Spence," Mitchell insisted.

Spencer smiled contently. "Thanks, Mitch. I'm going out with her again tomorrow. She's really amazing... and I haven't known her all that long, obviously, but she's opened up to me about things and she's good at making me smile... and blush. There's a lot of blushing."

Mitchell laughed at that. "I'm going to have to come out to California and scope you and this girl out then, so I can make sure that she's good enough for my best friend."

"She is," Spencer insisted, chuckling. She knew that Mitchell was kidding about that mostly – because he knew that Spencer could take care of herself.

"You obviously know her better, so I'll trust you on that," he stated. "But I do want to come down and see you sometime. I mean, I'm sure I'll see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring Break... but I'd like to see Los Angeles anyway."

"You don't have to spend your money flying out here," Spencer insisted, rolling her eyes playfully even though he couldn't see her.

"I know, but I think I will in a few weekends. I'm going to need to get a break from this place in a little while anyway. This campus isn't big enough, and I'm probably going to see Debbie and her new boyfriend _everywhere,_ " Mitchell grumbled. "Speaking of money, have you gotten a job yet?"

Spencer pursed her lips. _Right, I still have to do that..._ "No, not yet. I'm going to check out around campus for places hiring, though."

"Your mom will kill you if you have to call and ask for money," Mitchell reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that conversation would go well," Spencer muttered sarcastically. "It would be like, 'Hey, mom, so I think I sort of blew the money that you said I could start college off with. Can I borrow a couple hundred bucks while I go find a job? Oh, and by the way, I'm gay!'"

"Ooh, yeah, you still have to tell them about _that_ ," Mitchell said.

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, but it'll be fine... I hope. I don't know."

"Hey, Spence, I'm getting another call and I think it's my sister. Text me later," Mitchell said.

"Sure, bye, Mitch," Spencer returned, hanging up the call and then falling back against her pillows on her bed.

Suddenly, a text came through on Spencer's phone.

 **From Ashley – Is Madison over there still?**

 **To Ashley – Nope. Why?**

 **From Ashley – I'm trying to text her and she's not answering. :(**

Spencer looked over at Madison's bed and conveniently noticed that her cell phone was sitting on her bed, lit up probably from the texts that were silently coming through from Ashley.

 **To Ashley – Looks like she left her phone here. :P**

 **From Ashley – Fuck. :(**

 **To Ashley – What's wrong? :(**

 **From Ashley – I'm pretty sure that she stole my favorite crop top. _**

Spencer laughed out loud, because she was expecting something worse.

 **To Ashley – Oh, the tragedy!**

 **From Ashley – It really is. And you wouldn't be mocking me if you had seen me in that thing. I was fucking hot.**

 **To Ashley – And just as modest as always, I'd assume?**

 **From Ashley – Hey, I'm just being honest. ;)**

 **To Ashley – Oh, I'm sure you are c;**

 **From Ashley – Did you finish the evil English paper that forced you to abandon me?**

 **To Ashley – Yes, I did! :) And then I got to talk to my best friend from Ohio for a while – which was cool. :)**

 **From Ashley – That's cool! :) Were you guys catching up on things?**

 **To Ashley – Yeah. He told me that his girlfriend broke up with him :( And then I told him that I'm gay, so definitely all caught up. :P**

 **From Ashley – I take it that went well? ;P**

 **To Ashley – Yeah c:**

Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened and Spencer looked up to see a flustered Madison. "Please tell me that my phone is in here."

"It is. Ash was trying to get a hold of you – she's pretty sure that you stole her favorite crop top," Spencer answered.

 **From Ashley – Yay! What are you up to now, beautiful?**

 **To Ashley – Just texting you. :) Madison just came back – she's got her phone now. What about you, what are you up to?**

 **From Ashley – Just looking fabulous like normal. ;) And waiting for Madison to return my goddamn crop top.**

 **From Ashley – And texting you of course! (;**

"This is such bullshit," Madison muttered. "How could I have stolen Ashley's fucking crop top when she doesn't even let me near her clothing?" Spencer looked up at her roommate, who had seemingly just finished reading over her messages and tossed her phone back onto her bed. "Have I even worn a crop top recently?"

"I don't know," Spencer offered up, shrugging, but Madison didn't seem to be listening.

 **From Ashley – Is Madison looking for my crop top?**

 **To Ashley – More like bitching about how she's pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get a hold of it, because apparently you guard your clothing. XP**

 **From Ashley – OMG! Whatever. I'll get it from her later. I have to go, Kyla is trying to video call me. I'll text you later, beautiful c:**

 **To Ashley – Okay :)**

"Looks like you're off the hook for now," Spencer piped up.

Madison looked over at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Kyla?" Spencer nodded. "Figures. Well, cool. I don't have her shit anyway."

Spencer just laughed and shook her head at Madison and Ashley. Their friendship was amusing – Spencer hadn't ever had a friendship like theirs, and it was funny to witness their little mini fights and things.

Though, she was pretty sure that she was going to be siding with Ashley through most of them. What could she say, though? She wasn't going to deny it.

* * *

 **Random? Anyone ever had salted caramel peanuts? Because I'm eating some right now and they are heaven. Yessssssss! :D**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter - I know it was a little short and not very eventful, but I like Mitchell and I hope you guys will like him :) =D**

 **Soooooo PLL comes on soon and I need to figure out what's going on for dinner at my house (yeah I'm eating snacks right before dinner sue me). Lol. I promise I'm not like 5 years old guys.**

 **Mkay! So! Have a lovely evening :) XX PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. If You Like It

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I was at my sister's house all weekend - my nephew was having a birthday party and I don't see all of my siblings at once very often, so I had to take advantage :) I did write over the weekend, but I didn't get a chance to update any stories D: I really need to update Molihua and WAYF and ahhhh! Thing is, I'm taking some summer PE classes in order to not have to take them during the actual school year, so that's taking up some of my time... I'm not really going on anymore trips for about a month and a half now, though, so updates should be pretty regular again!**

 **Another thing that took up some of my time.. I was making a new YouTube account for my Minecraft gaming X3 I spent most of my day today getting that ready - I was changing my MC username and upgrading my rank on Mineplex and ahhh lots of geeky stuff that took some time XD Anyway, my summer is just getting more and more eventful and I will TRY MY BEST to get as many updates as possible up for you guys!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Monday was stressful, Spencer couldn't deny that. Her English professor called her up after her class and questioned why her paper was done – evidently she hadn't read it yet and was convinced that Spencer had just bullshitted it and that's how it got in so early. Spencer had to insist multiple times that she had spent hours on the paper, and her professor had only let her leave after she had read the first half of the paper – incredibly slowly.

It put a damper on Spencer's mood – which had been relatively good from her written journalism class earlier that day – and caused her to not leave the English building until it was nearing four in the afternoon. She also hadn't been able to check her phone since the small time she had between her two classes, and when she finally did, she immediately smiled.

 **New Text Messages (4) from Ashley Davies**

Unlocking her phone, Spencer leaned against the outside of the English building and opened her texts.

 **From Ashley – Hey, beautiful! Can I take you off campus tonight? ;)**

 **From Ashley – I promise that I won't overwhelm you with the amazing world that is Los Angeles... maybe just a little bit ;P**

 **From Ashley – Oh shit, you're probably in class. Whoops.**

 **From Ashley – Text me when you're out of class! :)**

Spencer chuckled and began typing at her phone.

 **To Ashley – Take me where ever you want, Ash c;**

Suddenly, a voice broke Spencer from her texting mindset. "Oh hey!" She looked up to see a girl approaching. She had long dark hair, and she looked vaguely familiar. "You're Spencer right? The girl that I almost stole the identity of?"

Spencer raised a confused eyebrow. "Um..."

"Orientation," the girl explained. "I almost stole your schedule."

"Oh, right," Spencer said, laughing. "Hi. Carmen, right?"

Carmen nodded, looking extremely happy. "I didn't see you here around this time last week. Do you have a class around here?"

"I got out of English about an hour ago," Spencer answered, "but my professor needed to ask me about a few things."

"Getting in trouble already?" Carmen asked teasingly.

"Something like that," Spencer answered, laughing lightly. "Are you about to go into class?"

"Nah, I just got out of my English class," Carmen said. "It's my last class of the day, luckily. I don't understand how people can have classes any later than this. That would stress me out."

"Same," Spencer agreed, but the buzz of her phone in her hand pulled her attention away from Carmen for a moment.

 **From Ashley – You mean you're not even a little worried that I might be a serial killer? Aw, I'm touched. :')**

 **To Ashley – Yeah, yeah. ;) What time are you going to pick me up?**

"So uh..." Carmen speaking again drew Spencer's attention back up away from her phone. "Are you busy? Do you want to grab a coffee or something? Have you been to Terrace already?"

Spencer was a little surprised that this girl was asking her to have coffee with her – she didn't even know her. Granted... she hadn't really known Ashley when they went out and toured the campus on her second day in LA, but still, this just felt weirder. "Actually, I'm about to go out."

"Oh, where?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Not sure," Spencer admitted. "It's a date."

"Ah," Carmen said, and Spencer noticed her expression visibly fall. "Well, have fun. I better head back to my dorm. I think I was uh, gonna meet up with my roommate anyway."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah," Carmen agreed, before turning and starting down the sidewalk toward the nearest parking lot.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone began to ring, and once she saw the caller ID, she didn't hesitate to answer. Before she could say anything, though, Ashley was already talking. "Where are you?" she stretched out the last word in a pouty voice. "I wanted to surprise you but I got to your dorm and it's just Madison here."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Spencer apologized. "My professor held me after her lecture to talk to me about my paper, because I sent it in yesterday and she thought that I had bullshitted it or something."

"Oh," Ashley said, still sounding pouty. "Well, where are you then?"

"Rolfe Hall," Spencer answered. "I haven't left yet. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ashley insisted, suddenly sounding better. "I'll come get you, is that okay?"

"My car is in the lot by Anderson," Spencer said, biting her lower lip.

"I'll take you back to grab your car after tonight, I promise," Ashley insisted, sounding incredibly excited all of the sudden. "C'mon, you can't really say no, now, I'm already on my way to Rolfe."

Spencer smiled. "Alright, fine. But hurry, standing out here is awkward," Spencer whined playfully.

"Spencer Carlin, are you asking me to _speed_ through campus to come and get you?" Ashley asked, feigning offense as she gasped. Spencer couldn't help the laugh that came bubbling out, and she realized that she was grinning like an idiot.

"No, I'm not," Spencer answered. "I'm asking you to _safely_ get here as fast as possible. It'd be a little hard for me to go on a date with you if you were busy getting a speeding ticket or dead or something."

"That escalated quickly," Ashley muttered. "Anyway, roads look pretty empty today – I'm almost there. Come around the side to the road and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Spencer said. "See you in a few then, Ash." Hanging up, Spencer made her way around the building, waiting slightly impatiently for Ashley. She was actually quite excited for this date – not that anyone could really blame her.

She tried not to feel too awkward as she leaned against the side of the building, her eyes waiting for Ashley's familiar car to pull up. Finally, she saw it coming, and she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. The car pulled up along the side of the road, and Spencer didn't even hesitate to start toward it. Ashley opened the door and got out of the car, smiling at Spencer.

"I hope you didn't want me to dress up or anything," Spencer called jokingly – since she was literally just wearing plain jeans and the t-shirt that she had been wearing all day. Ashley, though, wasn't really dressed up at all. She was wearing shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Please," Ashley said sarcastically, "you would look beautiful no matter what, anyway."

Spencer felt a blush rush to her face, and she bit the inside of her lip. "Well, thanks," she said, sure that she was smiling like an idiot again. Ashley made her way around the car and opened the passenger side door for Spencer before she could catch up. The blonde didn't comment about the door, though, instead just giving a shy thanks as she slid into the seat.

In a matter of seconds, they were driving again.

"Where are we going?" Spencer wondered, a small smile stuck on her face. Ashley gave her a sidelong glance, smiling as well.

"A little place about ten minutes outside of campus," Ashley answered. "It's kind of small, but I like it. Is that okay?"

Spencer chuckled. "Are you _nervous_?"

"Not everybody can be brave all the time," Ashley reasoned, her cheeks flushing a shade of red as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Clearly," Spencer teased, biting her lower lip. Giving her another sidelong glance, Ashley narrowed her eyes slyly.

"I thought you were the shy one here," the brunette teased back, biting her lower lip as well. That was the first time Spencer had seen her do that, and it made her stomach flip upside down. She really wanted to kiss those lips...

Spencer tilted her head slightly. "Sometimes I'm not so shy, I guess."

"Well, I like you either way, so," Ashley stated, flashing her flirtatious smile toward the blonde, who let out a gentle laugh.

"I'm glad," Spencer said, wetting her lips a little bit, "because I like you either way, too."

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully before glancing at the blonde again. "You're a dork, did you know that?"

"Did _you_ know that _you're_ a dork?" Spencer asked right back, quirking up an eyebrow. "A really cute one, too, even though you try to act all tough around people."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, laughing a little as her expression turned confused.

"You always act really tough and untouchable and brave, but you're really nervous and cute and mushy," Spencer accused teasingly, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. "You got an explanation for that, Davies?"

Ashley laughed, a blush appearing on her cheeks again. She didn't say anything for a moment, but Spencer could tell that she was thinking about something. Finally, she started, "I do. It goes like this... I met this girl that I think is _amazing_ , and I think it's worth it to be all _mushy_ for her."

"Mm, interesting," Spencer hummed out playfully, her eyes focused solely on the brunette in the seat next to her. Of course, Ashley was driving and couldn't really look at Spencer in return, but that didn't bother the blonde. "Well, that girl is _really_ lucky then. I hope it's me, because if not, this could get really awkward really quickly."

Ashley laughed. "Don't worry, Spence, it's you."

"Oh, good," Spencer said, as though she had any doubt. Ashley's wide smile didn't falter at all, and Spencer sighed contently. They sat in silence during the rest of the car ride, but it was peaceful and nice.

Spencer finally saw that they were beginning to pull up in a parallel parking spot along the road they were on – Wilshire Boulevard, she thought she'd seen – and her eyes caught on a tiny little restaurant called Milo and Olive. It really was small, but it also looked sort of empty and cozy. "It's Italian," Ashley said, as thought it really mattered to Spencer – which it didn't at all. She was just excited to be here with Ashley.

The blonde flashed Ashley a smile, and that seemed to dissipate some of her nerves. Spencer was honestly a little surprised at how nervous Ashley seemed. That was a good sign, though, wasn't it? Ashley somehow got out of the car before Spencer even really realized that she needed to get out, and by the time she had unbuckled her seat belt, Ashley was already opening the passenger side door for her.

Spencer was quite aware of her cheeks flushing pink – she didn't know why Ashley was always so chivalrous, but she quite liked it. "How was your day?" Ashley asked her as they walked into the restaurant.

"Mm, stressful. Better now," Spencer answered, smiling a sweet smile at the brunette. "Yours?"

"Mine was pretty good," Ashley admitted, but the conversation had to be put on pause as they stepped up to the counter to order their food. There wasn't a line – which was good considering that there wasn't much eating space in the restaurant anyway.

Ashley explained what sort of foods they had, and Spencer realized suddenly how hungry she was. She had barely had time to grab a small bite in between her classes that day, and she hadn't eaten since. It didn't take them long to order their food, and then Ashley led Spencer to a small table.

They made some polite, meaningless conversation for a few minutes, talking about their classes and things, and then Ashley gave Spencer a curious look. "Have you started missing Ohio yet?"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows a little. "I don't think that I'll ever miss _Ohio_."

Ashley tilted her head a little bit. "Last year, everyone I knew who moved from a different state went through about a week or two of missing their home states _really_ badly, no matter how happy they said they were about leaving."

"Well," Spencer started, "I haven't felt like that yet. I really like it here, though. I don't think I would ever want to go back."

Ashley hummed, staring at Spencer with a half smile plastered on her face. The blonde raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Ashley said, smiling a little wider. "You just really are beautiful."

Spencer felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I'm pretty sure that I'm never going to stop blushing around you," Spencer stated, rolling her eyes playfully and smiling widely at the brunette. Ashley grinned.

"Not going to apologize for that," she said, as if Spencer would want her to apologize. "Hey, have you ever been to LA before? I mean, before you moved here."

Spencer shook her head no.

"How did you _survive_?" Ashley demanded, and Spencer laughed. "Well, if you want, we can drive down to Santa Monica after we eat. I mean, we're basically in Santa Monica right now anyway, but you know... the beach." Spencer couldn't fight her smile. Ashley kept getting caught up in her words and looking flustered, and it was making Spencer more and more confident for some reason.

"That sounds awesome," Spencer agreed, chuckling.

Ashley blushed, and before she could say anything, someone was bringing their food to their table. Spencer and Ashley both thanked the waiter who had, and then as he walked away, they began to eat their food.

"Do you come here a lot?" Spencer wondered, noting that the food was quite delicious.

"Not really," Ashley answered. "I've been here once or twice, but it's been a while. I always miss the food though."

"It's really good," Spencer agreed. "LA feels really big, honestly. It's kind of cool to be in a tiny little place in the middle of somewhere so big."

Ashley smiled. "That's how I think of it sometimes, too. Everywhere else makes it so obvious that we're in such a huge city. It's amazing here though – LA, I mean. You really should let me show you around."

Spencer met Ashley's dark eyes with hers, and smiled. "Okay."

"This weekend?" Ashley asked, her eyes lighting up and sparkling and making Spencer's heart skip a beat. Spencer nodded in agreement, and she couldn't help but notice that Ashley looked incredibly excited. "Awesome."

Spencer bit her lower lip as the sudden urge to kiss the girl sitting across from her overcame her thoughts. She had basically forgotten about her half eaten food. "I like your eyes." Spencer barely even realized that she had made the statement until she saw Ashley's cheeks tint pink.

"Oh really?" Ashley asked playfully.

"Mmhmm," Spencer answered, smiling a little wider and looking back down at her food, taking another bite. When she looked back up at Ashley, she found her dark eyes still trained on her. "Eat your food," Spencer teased.

Ashley laughed lightly, blushing again and beginning to finish up her food.

They were finished eating within the next ten minutes, after making more random conversation, and then they left the restaurant and headed back toward Ashley car. Ashley opened the passenger side door for Spencer – although Spencer wasn't at all surprised by it this time.

"The pier is about fifteen minutes away," Ashley said, getting into the car on the driver side, and pulling out of the parallel parking space. "It's really pretty there at night."

"That's where there's like a mini amusement park and a bunch of restaurants on the beach, right? I've seen pictures of the Santa Monica pier, and it's beautiful," Spencer commented.

Ashley grinned. "You haven't really seen how beautiful it is unless you've seen it in person, though, _trust me_. But you better not start acting like a tourist," Ashley threatened playfully.

Spencer laughed, shaking her head. "Are you kidding? I'm never going to stop feeling like a tourist."

"You will," Ashley stated, "I promise. Eventually, you'll feel like you actually belong here."

"How do you know?" Spencer asked, laughing. "You've lived here forever. You never felt like a tourist."

"Well, true... but I can just tell," Ashley insisted. "You seem like the kind of person who belongs here anyway, so I can't imagine why you wouldn't feel like that eventually. Plus, you have me and Madison to make sure that you get used to this place."

"I guess so," Spencer agreed, smiling as she looked out of the passenger side window. It was pretty chill feeling on a Monday night, but when they drove a little further and turned off of the road they'd been on – and the beach came in their view from down a walled off slope past a bit of greenery. It was beautiful – the greenery, the beach... there were many more people along this road, as well as food trucks parked up and down the sides of the road.

Spencer glanced over at Ashley, and saw that she was looking around as if looking for a place to park her car. Looking back out the window, Spencer saw the pier coming up in front of them. She could see the Ferris wheel, and all of the lit up buildings that adorned the wooden structure. People seemed to be everywhere here, especially scattered down on the beach.

"It's beautiful here," Spencer breathed out slowly, looking out at the beach.

"I know," Ashley agreed, and Spencer didn't have to look over at her to know that she was smiling. She did anyway, though, because she wanted to see her beautiful smile. "Finally," Ashley muttered, pulling into a parallel parking spot. It was still a little far from the pier, but Spencer couldn't really care less.

Once they were parked, Spencer opened her door as Ashley opened her own, because she was so excited to see the pier.

"Do you want to go down to the beach and walk over to the pier from there?" Ashley asked, coming around the car and stopping by Spencer, who just nodded as she soaked the whole scenery in. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand – surprising the blonde – and pulled her toward the wall that blocked off the street from the decline onto the beach. They walked along the wall for a bit until they got to a staircase that led them down to the beach.

They were unspeaking the whole time, but Spencer definitely enjoyed feeling Ashley's hand in hers. It was soft, and the brunette kept rubbing her thumb along the back of Spencer's hand. "I'll definitely never get used to how beautiful this place is."

The sun beginning to set over the water created a gold tint in the sky, and Spencer loved it. Ashley squeezed her hand, and the blonde looked back at her. "You won't. I still haven't. It takes my breath away every time."

"I wouldn't want to get used to it, anyway," Spencer admitted. Ashley took a few steps along the sand, gently tugging Spencer along, and they started toward the pier. Spencer let out a peaceful sigh. "I'm glad that I came here. I know that you think I'll start missing Ohio, but I already love this place."

Ashley smiled. "Well, good to know that you won't be jumping ship from college and running back to that place, then." Spencer let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I don't think I could do that anyway. My parents paid for a big chunk of my college this year, so I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate me dropping out," Spencer stated, looking pointedly at the brunette.

"Good, because I like you here," Ashley said matter-of-factly. Feeling a blush crawl up to her cheeks, Spencer smiled at the brunette.

"You know, I can't figure you out," Spencer commented.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every time that I think I'm starting to figure you out, you do something different," Spencer admitted. She really wasn't sure what it was that she was referring to really, but she just kept getting different impressions from Ashley. Was she confident? Was she shy? Was she flirty? Was she romantic? No matter how many questions Spencer asked herself, she couldn't seem to figure out an answer to any of them.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ashley asked, worry coming through in her words.

Spencer smiled. "No, I don't think so. It's interesting." Ashley quirked another eyebrow up at the blonde.

"C'mon, I want to show you the pier," Ashley said, changing the topic and smiling back at Spencer.

The rest of their evening was amazing, Spencer felt so surprisingly cared for and relaxed around Ashley, and she loved getting to see the pier. Ashley bought her funnel cake, which they split while looking out at the setting sun over the ocean.

Spencer had no idea how Ashley could make her feel so amazing, and she wasn't sure that anyone had ever made her feel so incredibly happy so easily. They talked a lot about a lot of different things, from school, to Ohio, to childhood memories. Spencer felt nothing but comfortable around the brunette, and it was getting late as they finished their funnel cake, and Ashley cleared her throat, drawing Spencer's attention away from the sugary, fried dough and up to to the brunette.

"Can I tell you something?" Ashley wondered.

Spencer nodded. "Of course."

"My sister... I know that you were wondering why I always get sad when I talk about her," Ashley stated. "And I feel bad that I haven't told you, because it's really not a big deal."

"Ash, you don't have to tell me anything unless you want to," Spencer interrupted, but Ashley shook her head.

"No, I know," she said. "I feel like I could tell you anything, though, Spencer, and I want to tell you everything. I can't help it, I just do. And my sister is really important to me and... well, you know that she got in an accident with my dad when she was sixteen. I told you that she had some head trauma but that she was fine, which is mostly true. Except... when she got out of her coma, she couldn't _hear_ anything."

Spencer blinked, and then her eyes widened. "She went deaf?"

Ashley nodded, and swallowed thickly, avoiding Spencer's gaze. "I don't know why I'm always scared to tell people that. Some people see it as a severe handicap and they look at her weird, which I think is why she's so averse to accepting the fact that she won't be able to hear again. She goes to the doctor every few months to see if her hearing is coming back – she's convinced that it will. I know that it won't, and it's awful trying to go along with her being convinced that it will."

Although she paused, it didn't look like Ashley was finished talking, so Spencer stayed silent. Surely enough, Ashley began to talk again.

"I'm not _always_ sad when I talk to her. But on move in weekend she was going to see her doctor again, and she always makes me go with her, and it's just hard to think about how naive and hopeful she is," Ashley muttered, shaking her head. "I felt like you should know."

Spencer nodded. "You seem like a good sister." Ashley raised her gaze, meeting Spencer's eyes finally. She tilted her head slightly, and Spencer smiled a little. "Even though you know that she's hopeful for something that won't happen, you're still there for her. That says a lot about you, you know? Anyway, deafness is awful, but I think there's worse handicaps."

Ashley nodded. "She functions pretty well, but she's scared. That's why she won't come to a physical college. She doesn't think it's worth it to pay for an interpreter since she thinks her hearing will pop back at any second."

"I guess you just have to let her come to terms with it by herself," Spencer said, giving the brunette a soft smile. "Some people struggle more if others are trying to convince them of things that they already know are true, deep down."

"Now you sound like a psych major," Ashley commented, laughing lightly. Spencer smiled a little wider.

"Thanks for telling me, Ash. It's means a lot that you trust me, you know?" Spencer said, still smiling.

"I can't help it," Ashley admitted. "There's something about you." Her hand suddenly appeared against Spencer's cheek, pushing away some of her long blonde hair. Spencer knew that her face was red, but with the sunset, she didn't know if Ashley could tell.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer asked, her voice soft and a little nervous sounding.

"Mm," Ashley hummed, smiling and leaning a bit closer toward the blonde. "Can I ask you a question?"

Spencer nodded slowly, caught up in Ashley's beautiful eyes and looking between them and her lips – wanting so badly to kiss them.

"Why do you like my eyes?" Ashley was smirking, and Spencer tried to remember the question instead of pursuing her need to kiss away the smirk.

"They're dark, but they sparkle and shine and... they're beautiful," Spencer finally answered, and then, as she watched Ashley's eyes seem to light up, she couldn't help but dissolve the distance between them with a kiss. Ashley didn't seem at all surprised, kissing her back instantly. Her hand, which had fallen to rest on Spencer's shoulder at some point, wrapped around Spencer's head and gently tangled into blonde hair.

Spencer leaned into Ashley, who was standing sturdily enough that she didn't even start to lean away at the extra weight. Instead, their kiss just deepened, and Spencer was whisked out of the real world and into a magical place that only existed when she was this close to Ashley. When she was absorbed into this amazing girl...

Ashley carefully pulled out of the kiss, but didn't make any move to separate the two of them any further. Their lips were basically hovering over each other, and Ashley took in a slightly shaky breath. "Can I ask you another question?"

Spencer pulled her face away a little, in order to look at Ashley's eyes, and nodded.

"Will you... will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 ***coughs***

 **Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK TANA? YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAD US ON WITH THAT LONG CHAPTER AND THEN JUST END IT WITH A CLIFFHANGER? WTF. NO. STOP. GIMME MY SPASHLEY.**

 **I feel lovelies. You'll just have to wait *hearts***

 **Have a lovey night everyone :) Please review!**


	13. Girlfriends?

**A/N: In honor of #LoveWins today (THE USA LEGALIZED SAME SEX MARRIAGE IN ALL STATES), I decided that I would try to update all of English WIP fanfics today! I've gotten one down, and here's number two! I love this chapter, so I hope you all do too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

 **(don't forget, we left off with Ashley dropping the question... "Will you be my girlfriend?")**

* * *

"So..." Madison stretched out the word as Spencer entered the dorm. "How was the date?" Immediately, a blush spread over her face and she bit her lip.

"It was good," Spencer answered.

Madison huffed, drawing the blonde's attention over to where she was sprawled across her bed. "Good? That's all I get? C'mon, Spence. If you don't dish, I'll just abandon you and go over to Ashley's and make _her_ dish."

"It was a really good, okay? What do you want me to say?" Spencer asked, still blushing and beginning to worry that she was going to break out into giggles thinking about it.

"Did you get some lady kisses?" Madison wondered.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her roommate, but then she gave in an nodded. "Yes, I did. But why do you have to call them _lady_ kisses? That just sounds awkward." Madison shrugged, and she made a face that Spencer assumed meant that she was thinking of another question to ask. Spencer took the opportunity to disappear into the bathroom and clean off her face, brush her hair and her teeth, and change into some comfy pajamas. By the time she came out of the bathroom, Madison looked ready to ask a truck load of questions.

"Where'd you go?" Madison wondered. "Ash wouldn't tell me where she was taking you."

"Milo and Olive? I think that's what it was called?" Spencer answered. "Then we went to the Santa Monica pier."

"Have you been before today?" Madison questioned. Spencer answered with a shake of her head, and then she blushed, thinking about the pier with Ashley. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" Spencer tried, moving over to her bed and lowering herself onto it.

"That's what _I'm_ wondering," Madison countered. "You look incredibly excited about something involving the pier, I guess." Spencer felt herself blush even deeper than before, and Madison raised both of her eyebrows. "Alright, what?"

"Ashley asked me to be her girlfriend," Spencer answered, her voice quiet.

" _And_?" Madison demanded. "What did you say?"

"I said yes," Spencer admitted, biting her lower lip and thinking about it.

 _Spencer was a slightly surprised at the question, and she didn't speak for a moment. Ashley seemed to take that as a bad thing, and she blinked, looking away from the blonde. "I'm sorry if it's too soon to ask you that. I just..."_

 _Her voice trailed off, and Spencer lifted her hand to Ashley's cheek, drawing the brunette's eyes back to her own. "It's not. And yes, yes I will."_

" _Really?" Ashley asked, almost sounding genuinely surprised. Spencer couldn't keep a smile from appearing on her face as she nodded. She leaned forward again and pressed her lips softly onto Ashley's, an utter sense of happiness spreading through her entire body as she realized that Ashley was hers now. She loved the sound of that, even just in her head._

"Aw," Madison cooed, smiling. "I'm just imagining it and it's gushingly cute. You better get that under control," she threatened teasingly, "because I'm not sure I can handle gushing over Ashley's relationship."

Spencer smiled proudly, biting her lip again. She couldn't quell her happiness, and she just wanted to be with Ashley again. The brunette had driven her back to Rolfe Hall, and then Spencer had driven her own car back to Hedrick. Ashley hadn't gone straight back to Rieber, though, she'd followed Spencer and then managed to steal another kiss from the blonde before they went to their individual dorms.

Suddenly, Madison's phone went off, and she grinned wildly as she looked up at Spencer. "Ooh, look who's calling me and not you."

"Are you trying to make me jealous by telling me that my girlfriend is calling her best friend? Because that doesn't really work," Spencer stated.

Madison laughed and rolled her eyes, picking up the phone call as Spencer took out her own and went to text her best friend.

 **To Mitch – I've got an update on Ashley. :)**

"Yeah, she told me," Madison said, grinning as she spoke on the phone with Ashley. Spencer was trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation, because she had a feeling that Madison was going to try to say things that would draw even more blushes out of the blonde.

 **From Mitch – I hope it's good, because it's getting pretty late here and I need to sleep soon. ;P**

 **To Mitch – Oh shit! Sorry! I keep forgetting that there's a three hour difference! I can tell you tomorrow if you need to go to bed!**

 **From Mitch – I'm just messing with you, girl. Spill!**

 **To Mitch – I'm pretty sure that you're a teenage girl at heart, BTW. Anyway, she asked me to be her girlfriend tonight :) She took me out and she asked me while we were at SM Pier :)**

"I don't know, she's texting somebody," Madison stated. Spencer narrowed her eyes at her roommate, who smirked at having gotten her attention. As her phone buzzed again, the blonde went back to ignoring her roommate.

 **From Mitch – OMG! (I thought I'd try that out since you think I'm a teenage girl) That's really amazing, though. I'm going to have to meet this girl. (:**

 **To Mitch – She's awesome c: I think you'd like her :)**

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I looked, and I don't have your stupid crop top," Madison muttered, rolling her eyes. Spencer smirked, because she had a feeling that Ashley wasn't going to let that top be forgotten until she found it or got it back.

 **From Mitch – I'm going to come down to LA before the Christmas and I'm going to meet her. Whether you want me to or not.**

 **To Mitch – Okay :P Alright, well, your best friend duties are over. Go to bed, text me sometime :)**

 **From Mitch – You got it! Night!**

"You're a bitch." Spencer heard the quip coming from her roommate, and looked up at Madison, who was still talking to Ashley. "No! Ugh, go to bed. You're going to be cranky tomorrow if you don't sleep soon. I can tell. Yes you do! You're cranky like seventy-five percent of the time! Ashley Davies do not pretend like you're an angel! Yeah well maybe-"

Suddenly, Madison lowered the phone from her ear, rolling her eyes.

"The bitch hung up on me," Madison muttered.

"What were you two arguing about?" Spencer asked, laughing lightly.

Madison shrugged. "She made a comment of my love life... or lack thereof, and then proceeded to make reference to my past relationships, and the denied that she's cranky in the mornings." Spencer couldn't contain her laugh.

"You two fight about the stupidest things," Spencer stated.

A smile appeared on Madison's face, although she seemed to be fighting it. "Yeah well, it's better than fighting about serious things. Who were you texting?"

"My best friend Mitchell," Spencer answered. "He goes to Ohio State University."

"Keeping him caught up on your relationship?" Madison teased. Spencer blushed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm done with your teasing," Spencer stated, laughing lightly. "I'm going to sleep. Can you get the light? Oh, and where's Kate?"

"Who knows?" Madison answered, hitting the light switch that was near enough to her bed for her to barely have to get up. "Night. If I'm not up when you wake up, please feel free to dump water on me or something, by the way. I need to leave like fifteen minutes after you."

"Got it," Spencer agreed. "Night, Madison."

"Night, Spence."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Friday began quite similarly to the previous Friday for Spencer. She got home from her only class, and immediately collapsed into her bed. Luckily, she didn't have any homework from her non-fiction English class, so she was basically free for the whole rest of the day.

Not that there was anything for her to do – both of her roommates were in classes, and so was Ashley. She had been keeping in touch with Mitchell all week, and she found out that he had a class at this time, too. Her dad had said that he would be busy all day, because he was forcing Glen to get out of his little college party life to go camping all weekend or something. Clay was busy preparing for his proposal – because his plans had been forced back a week by some assignment that Chelsea had gotten in one of her art classes. And, of course, her mother was always working – not that Spencer really wanted to call her anyway.

Basically, everybody was busy aside from Spencer, so she decided that she may as well take the opportunity to get some much needed rest. She inhaled deeply, and cuddled into her unmade bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Spencer began to hear someone cooing her name as she became aware that she was waking up. "Spencer..." She rolled over a little, and her eyes flickered open, meeting immediately with Ashley's beautiful brown ones. The brunette was sitting on the edge of Spencer's small bed. She felt herself smile involuntarily. She hadn't seen Ashley since Monday – because they apparently both had classes at different times pretty much every day, and they both did all of their assignments the day they got them, which filled up their free time during the week. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi," Spencer returned, her voice a little scratchy and raspy from having just woken up. "What're you doing here?"

"I just got out of my class, and you weren't answering your phone," Ashley answered. "And you didn't lock the door, by the way."

"How were you planning on getting in if it had been locked?" Spencer asked, laughing lightly as she became aware of Ashley's fingers playing with Spencer's hair.

Ashley smirked. "I actually stole Madison's key. Don't ask about that. I want my crop top back." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to give up on that shirt, are you?"

"Never," Ashley answered, smiling softly. She leaned down suddenly and pecked Spencer on the lips with a small kiss. "Long day? You were like completely out when I got here."

"Long week," Spencer answered, sitting up a little bit in her bed. "College is tiring."

"Tell me about it," Ashley agreed, laughing lightly. "You're still up for seeing the city tomorrow, right?"

"Yes!" Spencer smiled widely at her girlfriend. "I'm excited." Ashley grinned.

"You're cute when you're excited. And when you're sleeping, by the way. I didn't sit here and watch you or anything, but..." Ashley's smile remained as Spencer blushed.

"Mm, how long did I sleep?" Spencer asked. "What time is it?"

"One-thirty," Ashley answered, finally dropping her hand away from Spencer's hair. The blonde hoped that she didn't look too disappointed.

"I slept for like three hours," Spencer grumbled, sighing. "Great."

"Well, you didn't miss much," Ashley insisted, chuckling as she got up from Spencer's bed and went over to Madison's bed. "Do you know when Madison is supposed to be back?"

"Soon, I think," Spencer answered, sitting up completely in her bed and running a hand through her slightly messy hair. Then she dug around her bed for her phone, and found it near the end. As she opened it, she heard Ashley muttering.

"If I were an evil bitch, where would I hide my best friend's favorite crop top?"

Spencer laughed and unlocked her phone, finding a surprising amount of text messages waiting for her. First, there were five from Ashley.

 **From Ashley – Hey! Busy? I need to come over and steal back my shirt from Madison.**

 **From Ashley – Spencerrrrr are you at your dorm?!**

 **From Ashley – Where are you? :c**

 **From Ashley – I haven't seen you since Monday pls answer meeeeee :(**

 **From Ashley – I'm coming over so you better not be ignoring me :( ;)**

Spencer laughed as she read the messages, and she asked her girlfriend, "Did you really think that I was ignoring you?"

"No," Ashley answered, laughing a little as well. "I'm just clingy. Get used to it."

Spencer felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She really didn't mind if Ashley was clingy – as long as she wasn't clingy to the point that Spencer felt suffocated, and Spencer already knew that Ashley was not that kind of person. Those people could usually be identified from miles away.

She also had a text from her brother, and from her mom.

 **From Clay – Hey, sis! Call me when you get a chance, I'm trying to contain my nervous excitement for this weekend, and I think we should talk every week and keep each other updated on our lives :) Might as well stay connected with one of our siblings, since Glen is always so 'busy' over in Ohio. :P**

 **From Mom – Spencer, we haven't talked since Sunday. Remember our deal? Call me today please.**

Spencer rolled her eyes at her mom and texted her brother back. She would call her mom later.

 **To Clay – I'll call you in a little bit :) I just woke up from a nap and I'm busy at the moment, but I won't forget :)**

"Ugh, I can't find it," Ashley whined.

"How do you even know she took it?" Spencer wondered, laughing a little.

"Because I practically tore apart my room and it wasn't anywhere, and I did let her go through some of my clothes a couple of weeks ago. And I haven't worn it in at least three weeks," Ashley answered, huffing and sitting on Madison's bed. She pouted across the room at Spencer, who couldn't help but smile at how cute her girlfriend was.

"Maybe it's at her parents' house then?" Spencer asked. "Or your moms' house? We weren't at UCLA three weeks ago."

"I was," Ashley stated, shrugging. "They let sophomores move in early. But yeah, I guess it could be at Madison's parents' house."

"Check under her bed, though. She has a couple of boxes of things under there," Spencer suggested, finally getting up out of her bed and heading toward the bathroom. Ashley took her advice and began to look under Madison's bed, as Spencer looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup hadn't been too badly messed up, and her hair was surprisingly untangled. She just adjusted her eye shadow and put on a little bit of lip gloss, and then smiled at her reflection.

Making her way back into her room, she saw Ashley digging out everything from under Madison' bed, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You look ridiculous," she commented.

Ashley groaned. "How can she shove so much shit under her bed in the two weeks she's been here?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, sitting back on the edge of her bed and watching Ashley curiously. "Do you see it?" Ashley didn't answer, which meant no. Smirking, Spencer unlocked her phone and scrolled through her apps, trying to find something to do.

However, before she could even open one, the door to the dorm opened to reveal Madison. "Hey, you left the door unlocked," she said, rifling through her purse and not noticing that Ashley had suddenly frozen upon hearing her voice, still halfway under her bed, "which I guess is lucky. I can't find my key anywhere."

"Um, I think I may know where it is," Spencer commented, stifling her laugh and raising her eyebrows. Finally, Madison looked away from her purse, and immediately saw Ashley, who had resumed pulling things out from under the bed.

"Ashley Davies! Get out!" Madison exclaimed.

Spencer laughed, and Madison tossed her purse down, grabbing the brunette's legs and trying to pull her away from the bed. Ashley screeched, and then she gasped.

"Oh my god! I found it!" she exclaimed. Everyone froze, and Spencer wished that she could take a snapshot of the scene in front of her – both girls frozen with Madison having a hold on Ashley's legs, and the top half of Ashley hidden under the bed.

"Found what?" Madison demanded, releasing Ashley's legs so that she could wiggle out from under the bed. Spencer would be lying if she said that her eyes were glued to that ass as it wiggled. She was glad that Madison hadn't looked at her as she bit her lip and tore her gaze away.

Ashley stood up, a black crop top clenched in her fist. "Care to explain, Mad Bitch?"

"I swear, I did not take that!" Madison exclaimed. Ashley gave her a look that said, 'Are you really going to pull this shit with me right now? I'm holding the fucking shirt'. "Okay, now that I think about it... I _may_ have borrowed it..."

"You fucking bitch!" Ashley growled, crossing the room with her precious held against her chest, and sitting next to Spencer on the blonde's bed. "I'm just going to sit over here and ignore you, bitch."

Spencer chuckled – although it sounded more like a giggle to her and she wondered if Ashley noticed. The noise drew Ashley's attention back to Spencer, and the brunette crinkled her nose cutely. "I'm okay with you sitting over here and ignoring her," Spencer commented.

Ashley winked, and then quickly leaned forward and stole a kiss from the blonde.

"Aw," Madison cooed sarcastically, before rolling her eyes. "Get a room."

"We were here first," Ashley reminded her best friend.

"Yeah, but Spencer shares this room with me, and I shouldn't have to suffer through your overly cute relationship. Go away," Madison whined.

Ashley looked back at Spencer, who quirked up an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Okay," Ashley said, "but I'm stealing your roommate." Ashley jumped up, grabbing Spencer's hand and intertwining their fingers. Spencer squealed playfully as Ashley gently tugged her up and off the bed, and then they rushed out of the dorm, laughing as they heard Madison pretending to thank the universe that they were leaving.

Ashley didn't release Spencer's hand, and she began leading her down to the lobby of the Hedrick, and then out of the building. "Where are we going?" Spencer asked, still trying to stop laughing.

"Mm, I dunno, somewhere," Ashley answered, glancing back at Spencer and giving her one of the looks where her beautiful eyes sparkled. Spencer bit her lower lip and let Ashley lead her to her car. She didn't care where it was that they were going – she hadn't gotten to see Ashley since their date on Monday, and she deserved some time with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Where do you think Ashley is going to take Spencer? c;**

 **So this story is going to jump around a little bit as we go on from here. There will be clumps of chapters that are right around the same time, but I will be skipping ahead a couple of weeks a couple of times. :P**

 **^.^ Thank you guys for the lovely support on this story! It means so much to me that so many of you enjoy it! I LOVE writing for Spashley! :)**

 **Don't forget that reviewer 100 gets a shoutout c:**

 **Have a lovely day you guys! I've had a great one, and I hope it continues to go on pleasantly and end on a happy note - because I am so happy today! Ah! Love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Meet The Sister

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update! My life has been surprisingly busy this summer! I've been in summer classes that end at 4 every day, but I'm done with them on Friday! Yay! I've also been hanging out with a lot of my friends and my family and I'm working on my summer English assignments (ew), so I haven't just been ignoring you guys! I am also working on a writing project that I am so into right now, and I have big plans for it, and my full intention is to make it good enough to publish, but it is in Fanfiction format right now and I MAY be posting it at some point while I am in the editing process, so that I can get opinions! And it's Spashley ;) Anyway! I'm about to go on a binge writing session for Mold With Me, and I decided to lead with an update to get myself in the mood! Woohoo!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! 100th REVIEWER GETS A SHOUTOUT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Of Nowhere but I do own this story so no stealing ;)**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer barely noticed as they drove out of the UCLA campus, but when she did, she flashed Ashley a curious look. "Where are we going?" she asked, stretching out the last word, hoping that Ashley would answer her.

"Feel free to veto..." Ashley seemed slightly nervous all of the sudden. "But my sister really wants to meet you."

Spencer didn't even pause or hesitate before she smiled. "So I get to meet the famed Kyla now? After dating you for a week?"

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully. "I kind of told her that if you and I became official, I would introduce you to her like... as soon as possible. I don't really..." Ashley sent Spencer a sideways glance. "Like, I don't really date a lot of people very seriously. Or, at least, I haven't. So."

Spencer smiled. "So I'm just super special?" she asked teasingly, but despite her playful tone, Ashley blushed.

"You are," she answered, grinning at the blonde. "If you want to do something else, though, we can find another time..."

"No, I wanna meet her," Spencer insisted. "Um, I should probably ask beforehand, though... can she like... read lips, or...?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "She's pretty good at it, yeah. And she talks really well, too. We usually sign, but she can do either."

"I always thought that sign language was really cool," Spencer admitted. "I like the idea that people can communicate face to face without having to even open their mouths." Ashley laughed lightly and nodded.

"I could teach you," she said, narrowing her eyes playfully at the blonde. "I mean, I'm pretty pro at it now."

"I'm sure," Spencer agreed, rolling her eyes, "and getting more and more modest by the minute."

"Oh, obviously," Ashley commented, smiling widely.

Spencer smiled softly at her girlfriend, tilting her head a little bit at her. "You seem really excited for me to meet her."

"Do I?" Ashley asked, subduing her smile a little bit as a blush covered her cheeks. "Well, I guess I am."

"Do you think that she'll like me?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows a little and glancing out the window to see where they were – not that it helped much, considering that Spencer really had no idea where anything was. She hadn't even driven outside of the campus by herself.

Ashley nodded. "I think so. Forewarning, though, she can get pretty excited, so don't be freaked out if she like... grabs you in some big hug or something." Spencer chuckled, watching the streets as Ashley turned off of the road they were on and then pulled into a neighborhood. Normal looking houses lined both sides of the streets they were now driving down, and Ashley finally pulled into the driveway of one.

She didn't get out straight away, though. Instead, she pulled out her phone and began to tap the screen. Spencer assumed that she was texting Kyla, and she waited patiently for Ashley to be done.

"Okay, sorry," Ashley said, once she was done. Spencer just smiled, and then they both climbed out of the car. Ashley started to the door. "Ignore the lights," she said, and Spencer furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion. But as Ashley opened the door, apparently having gotten the go ahead to letting herself in, and blue lights flashed through the house, Spencer understood. It was like the noise an alarm system would make – and it even beeped like one – but the lights were there since Kyla couldn't hear...

Spencer suddenly became a little nervous. She didn't want Ashley to notice, though, but honestly, meeting a deaf person was scary. She hated that she felt like that, but she couldn't help that she did. She knew that Kyla could talk and read lips, but Spencer wished that she knew how to sign to Ashley's sister. She would feel better doing that.

Suddenly, a brunette a little shorter than Spencer came into view as Ashley led her into a living room. She immediately looked up and grinned. "Hi!" she exclaimed, jumping up from where she'd been sitting.

Spencer, surprisingly, felt a sense of relief as soon as she heard Kyla talk. Still, she hated that Kyla had to talk to make Spencer comfortable.

"Kyla, this is Spencer. Spencer, this is my sister Kyla," Ashley introduced them, her hands moving around as she talked. Spencer tried not to get caught up in that as she grinned at the other brunette.

"It's awesome to meet you. I've heard a lot of really good things about you," Spencer admitted.

Kyla smiled wider. "Same here," she admitted, looking pointedly at her sister. "Ashley talks about you _a lot_." Spencer felt her cheeks flush red, and she couldn't fight her smile.

Ashley let out a slightly nervous laugh, her eyes widening a little bit, and drew Kyla's attention back to her. Her hands still moving around, Ashley wondered, "Want me to make us some sandwiches? You can get to know Spence a little."

Kyla grinned, signing something to Ashley, who blushed and gave Spencer a sideways glance. It was a little unnerving to the blonde, having them communicate about her in a way that she couldn't understand.

Ashley then just nodded, giving Spence a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappearing into a different room, which Spencer assumed was the kitchen. "Sit down," Kyla suggested, before turning and sitting on the couch again. Spencer remembered not to talk unless Kyla was looking at her, because she couldn't hear. It was almost difficult to remember, since she spoke so clearly.

When Spencer and Kyla were both siting on the couch, facing each other, Spencer smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry that I can't sign to talk to you. I wish that I could. I've never had a reason to learn to do so."

Kyla smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're already doing better than most people when they try to talk to me. A lot of people start talking really slowly or loudly – at least, Ashley says that's what they do. I can't read lips that way. I think that's why Ashley doesn't like to introduce me to girls she likes or has things with. She doesn't want to find out that they're stupid. Which, don't tell her I said so, but most of them in the past have been. Not that there have been many."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. Kyla was funny, and she could definitely see how she was related to Ashley. They talked similarly, but Kyla talked way more excessively than her older sister. "Well, still. I wish that I could sign to you."

If Kyla had been grinning before, there wasn't even a word for how widely she was smiling now. "You could always learn a little bit. I can sign when I talk to you. That way you can associate the words with the signs. If you want."

"Sure," Spencer agreed, nodding.

"How are you liking school in LA?" Kyla asked, her hands moving around suddenly, and her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she asked the question.

"I love it," Spencer admitted, blushing a little. "I like that I have at least one decent roommate, and Ashley has definitely improved the whole being away from home experience."

Kyla's expression sweetened. "I think that Ashley really likes you. She never jumps at the chance to introduce me to a girl." Spencer blushed, but she was slightly nervous at the direction of the conversation. Mainly because she was afraid that Kyla was going to do a sister talk with her, but Spencer figured that she shouldn't be nervous about that anyway.

Nonetheless, she changed the direction of the conversation. "You have a sign for Ashley's name?"

"It's called a name sign. Only deaf people can give them," Kyla answered. "Ashley's is the sign for strong." She showed the sign for strong. "But only with one hand, and with your hand in the 'a' shape. For Ashley."

Spencer smiled, because she found herself in awe of the idea of the sign name, and how something could be said about Ashley just by her name.

"Mine is the sign for crazy, but with a 'k'," Kyla explained, chuckling slightly as she demonstrated. "You don't have one yet. I haven't known you long enough. Maybe I can figure it out before you leave."

Ashley suddenly appeared back in the room, a stack of three plates in her hand, with three sandwiches sitting on the topmost one. She distributed the sandwiches silently, and then smiled. Asking, and signing, "So what are we talking about?"

"Sign names," Spencer answered. "I learned yours, and Kyla's."

"Did you now?" Ashley asked, chuckling. "I like Kyla's. It definitely matches her personality."

"Hey, you love me," Kyla insisted, grinning. "I'm trying to think of one for Spencer." The excessive hand signs she made when saying Spencer's name gave the blonde the idea that she must be spelling it out. That would be difficult. It definitely made sense that they would give people sign names then. "It's harder than you'd think."

"What's Madison's?" Spencer asked, curious now.

Ashley smirked. "It's the sign for bitch, but with an 'm'." She demonstrated, and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"It's not really," Kyla argued. "But that is what we call her affectionately. She approved. Her real sign name is a gesture for wavy hair, with an 'm' hand shape. That's what I would introduce her as publicly, you know."

Spencer nodded, but she was honestly immersed in the sign language going on. It was amazing, beautiful even, to watch Ashley and her sister sign words and letters like they didn't even have to think about it. They probably didn't, either. It also surprised her that so many signs seemed incredibly straight forward or, if not, they appeared easy enough.

"Earth to Spencer," Ashley said softly, raising an eyebrow as Spencer blinked.

"Sorry, I was thinking," she stated, blushing slightly.

They were finishing up their sandwiches when, suddenly, Kyla grinned. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, although her hand only made one sign – which made Spencer wonder if all signs were simpler than talking like that. She demonstrated a sign, and then raised an eyebrow at Ashley questioningly.

Ashley smiled a soft smile and blushed a little as she looked at Spencer. "She wants your sign name to be the sign for cute, ending in an 's'." Ashley showed the sign again.

Spencer blushed deeper, and Kyla nodded surely. "That's it," she said. "Spencer."

Spencer tested out her sign name with her own hand, and found that it was pretty simple. It felt weird to move her hand like that, though, and she figured it must be a practiced skill, signing. "Thanks," she said, her voice quiet as she let out a soft laugh.

Suddenly, something buzzed harshly from behind Kyla, and the brunette must have felt it, because she turned around and retrieved her phone. She read over something, and then looked at Ashley, signing something. Neither of them looked too happy.

Ashley looked back at Spencer. "That's our mom," she explained. "Apparently, she's coming over to see Kyla. So, we should go. I haven't ever introduced a girl to my mother, and well... as amazing as I think you are, I don't think either of us are ready for that yet."

She didn't sign any of that as she said it, but Kyla wasn't looking anyway, she was furiously texting her mom back. When she looked up, Ashley gave her a quick hug, and they said some quick goodbyes, before Ashley and Spencer were back in Ashley's car.

"Thank you," Spencer stated looking over at the brunette, "for introducing me to your sister. She's awesome. She told me that you don't usually introduce girls to her, because they don't really understand or whatever. The whole deaf thing."

"That's true," Ashley agreed, nodding. "I've introduced two girls to her I think. Both of them got incredibly uncomfortable around her, and when I was alone with them again later, both of them brought up the topic of my sister like she was a some incredibly delicate topic, and like I expected the to feel so uncomfortable about her."

"I think that's bullshit," Spencer admitted. "Just because she can't hear... that doesn't make her any less of a person. Plus, I think signing is amazing."

Ashley smiled. "Really?"

"It's beautiful," Spencer blurted, before blushing a little bit. "I mean, the whole idea of it. I like your sign name."

"Did she explain it to you?" Ashley asked.

"Strong with an 'a'," Spencer answered, getting a nod.

"She gave it to me as soon as she became a little fluent in sign language. She said that I was strong for getting through our dad's death, and dealing with her sudden deafness, so bravely. When I came out to her a year and a half later, she just told me that she _knew_ it was the perfect name," Ashley explained further, smiling widely.

"I think she's right" Spencer stated. "I think you guys are both so lucky to have each other."

Ashley sighed contently. "Do you want to come back to my dorm?" she asked. "Because if not, I'm camping at yours. You're _mine_ now, an d I didn't even get to see you very much this week for it to feel like it."

Spencer blushed and nodded. "We can go back to your place," she agreed. A grin appeared on the brunette's face, and Spencer couldn't help but smile as well. This girl would seriously be the end of her.

* * *

 **OMG SIGN LANGUAGE FTW! I am so in love with ASL that it's insane! I've never gotten to use what I know in a formal setting, though, because I've never actually met any people who fluently use it often and I haven't met any deaf people. The name sign idea is one of my favorite things, and in the deaf community, from what I've gathered, only deaf people can give out name signs. So I'm here just spelling mine ^.^ Anyway, I think it's super cool, and I LOVE incorporating one of my favorite things into this fanfic!**

 **Sorry again for the late update! Forgive me? :) Here, if you still have some leftover rage even after the update, let's get it out together... *deep breath* "TANA ;-; DO U KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND SPASHLEY FANFIC THAT UPDATES OFTEN AND IS GOOD AND FRESH? ;-; IT'S HARD. AND I'M DEPENDING ON YOU TO HELP MY SPASHLEY HEART ;-; THIS ISN'T EASY FOR ME ;-; OKAY ;-; PLEASE UPDATE FASTER ;-;"**

 **Trust me guys, I feel. ;)**

 **Love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!? :D *hearts* Have a lovely day and everybody take 5 minutes to go on You Tube and look up the Girls Like Girls music video because it's important and everyone should watch it! Ciao! (casually speaking different language like a boss)**

 **Kay bye please review! :D**


	15. When You Just Know

**A/N: Here's some more cuteness in the form of Spashley c: Didn't get many reviews on the last update :( Sorry they've been slow. That's life man :( Love you guys for sticking around, and I intend to not take more than a week between updates now. However, I'm behind on multiple other stories . Eek :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Pizza takes _forever_ ," Ashley whined.

"We just ate at Kyla's house," Spencer reminded the brunette, rolling her eyes as Ashley sat back down on her bed, "how can you be so hungry again already?"

"I dunno, but I want _pizza_ ," she whined again. Spencer tried not to giggle at Ashley's cuteness, but she did not succeed. At hearing the sound, the brunette raised her eyebrows and scrunched her nose a little. "What?"

"You're just really cute," Spencer reasoned.

"Am not," Ashley argued, bringing her hands up to her face and playfully covering it up. The blonde giggled again, involuntarily she might note, and reached over to snatch Ashley's hands off of her face.

"Are too," she insisted. "Madison doesn't believe me either. She's pretty sure you're the spawn of the devil."

"Please, that's her," Ashley muttered, but she didn't look even remotely ticked or upset as her gaze dropped to where Spencer was still holding both of her hands. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Spencer questioned, not missing how Ashley's voice had dropped in volume and increased in intensity as she asked the question.

Ashley tilted her head a little. "You make me feel so safe and comfortable. You make it so easy to just _be_."

"I wasn't aware that I was that amazing," Spencer said sarcastically, rubbing her thumb across the back of her girlfriend's hand. "For what it's worth, that's how you make me feel, too. I trust you. Probably more than I should after only technically knowing you for about two weeks... did we move to fast?" The question blurted out of Spencer's mouth before she could hold it back, but luckily, Ashley's face didn't contort with worry like the blonde thought it might.

"I don't think so," the brunette answered. "I think we just got lucky in meeting each other."

"Mm, really lucky," Spencer agreed softly, freezing her thumbs on the back of Ashley's hands as she searched those beautiful, dark eyes. Then, slowly, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ashley's lips, which immediately moved against hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and then Spencer disconnected them carefully, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ashley asked, her voice coming out in nearly a whisper.

"Trusting _me_ ," Spencer stated, lowering her gaze to their clasped hands. "I know that's not that easy for you. And for letting me trust you, I guess."

Ashley let out a light chuckle, eliciting blue eyes to look up at her, and smiled widely. "You're welcome, Spence, and thank you." Spencer smiled shyly, and then leaned forward to peck Ashley's lips quickly. Then she pulled away completely, though not missing Ashley's pout. "Hey," she whined, "what gives?"

"You stole me from my dorm, remember? I had things to do," she said teasingly, leaning backwards against the pillows that were neatly propped against the headboard of Ashley's perfectly made bed.

"Oh yeah? Like what Sleeping Beauty?" Ashley teased, leaning against the pillows next to the blonde and smiling.

"I have to call my brother – and my mom. I'll probably do that first, because that way I can use my call to Clay to keep the one with my mom short," Spencer reasoned.

Ashley pouted again. "Your mom always steals you away from me," she whined.

"You'll get over it," Spencer teased, winking at the brunette.

"Hey, I already warned you that I'm clingy, so don't expect it to change," Ashley stated, her voice sounding like she was only half joking.

Spencer smiled cutely at her girlfriend, leaning forward again and stealing another kiss. "I don't want you to change, Ash, so don't worry."

"Good," Ashley stated, looking expectantly at the blonde, who was scrolling through her contacts in her phone, down to her mom's, and trying to ignore her girlfriend's beautiful eyes. She managed to succeed in doing so until she hit her mom's call button, held the phone to her ear, and then looked up to see those dark eyes looking back at her.

Spencer couldn't fight her smile. "Stop, you're distracting me."

"Stop what?" Ashley teased. "I can leave, if that's what you want."

"No," Spencer said immediately, stifling a giggle over how cute her girlfriend was.

Her mom picked up the phone call, then, and Spencer forced herself to look away from Ashley. "Look who remembered that her mother exists!"

"Not so hard to do when you text me every day to not forget to call you," Spencer retorted. "I checked in, can I hang up now?"

"Spencer, do you really not want to talk to me?" her mom asked, sounding hurt.

Sighing, she answered with, "No, mom, I do want to talk to you. It's just that you always manage to spend most of our phone calls scolding me or making me feel bad about something."

"Well fine. I'll let you talk about what you want for this phone call. I just want to know how you are, okay? Tell me about UCLA."

Smiling, Spencer hummed. "Okay, well... the campus is really pretty, and pretty big, too." She suddenly became aware that Ashley was still staring at her. She turned to face the brunette and gave her a playful glare. "I've gotten used to it – or at least to the parts that I have to be at. They have some nice eating spots, and don't worry, I'm eating healthy and trying to avoid the freshmen fifteen that you're so sure everyone gains."

"I'm telling you, Spence. All of my girl friends and I gained fifteen pounds by the time we flew back home for Thanksgiving," her mom insisted, shaking her head. Spencer had to do a mental check and remember that when her mom said girl friends, she literally meant female friends. Right.

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Spencer insisted. Ashley gave Spencer a teasing look, and then poked her midsection. The blonde nearly squealed as she sucked in her stomach and glared at the brunette. "Anyway. UCLA is awesome. Classes are stressful, but they're nice. I've met a lot of nice people." She smiled widely at Ashley, who rolling her eyes and shrugged as if to say 'I know, I'm awesome'.

"Have you met any cute boys?"

Spencer blinked. "No, mom. No cute boys. Oh hey! Clay's calling me! Gotta go! Bye!" She hung up on her mom and tossed her phone aside before collapsing dramatically against Ashley's pillows – and probably making the neat bed look considerably less nice. Ashley didn't comment, but she laughed at Spencer's reaction to her mom's question.

"Aren't you just so nice to your mother," Ashley commented.

"Hey, you ran away from yours the second you knew she was heading toward you," Spencer reminded her.

"I guess we both just have our own mommy issues," Ashley stated, shrugging. "Oh well. Are you gonna call your brother now? You should get it over with so I can have you all to myself."

"You're just so greedy, aren't you?" Spencer teased, drawing another pout out of the other girl. "Fine, I'll do it right now." Ashley got up and went toward her dresser, where she had already stowed her recovered crop top, as Spencer found her brother's name in her contacts.

She hit the call button, and didn't have to wait more than a couple of seconds before Clay picked up the phone. "Thank goodness you called. I'm getting so nervous about tomorrow, Spence. What if I mess it all up?"

Spencer smiled lightly. "Hello to you, too. And there's no way that you'll mess anything up. Okay? Chelsea loves you, you've been together for nearly three years now, and I'm sure that she's going to say yes when you ask her tomorrow."

"But what if someone else messes up? I have someone taking pictures – because everyone wants a picture of their proposal. And then there's the guy delivering flowers tomorrow morning, so I can have them ready for Chelsea. And then there's the food lady..."

"Clay!" Spencer interrupted. "Calm down! It's going to be fine – and even if someone does mess up, think about it, okay? Chelsea is not somebody who would care about any of that. If she ends her night as your fiancee, she's going to be happy. Period. Okay?"

Spencer looked up from where she had been staring at the wall, and she saw her girlfriend in the middle of changing tops – the tight fitting t-shirt she'd been wearing about to be replaced by a tank top. Spencer's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the side of Ashley's toned body. Was that a tattoo she saw across her lower back...?

"Okay, I guess you're right," Clay agreed, sighing. Spencer barely heard him, though, as Ashley turned a little and caught Spencer in the midst of staring at her midsection. The brunette smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, and Spencer's face flushed as she pulled her eyes away from Ashley entirely. "Anyway. I guess I just need a distraction. How are things with you and that girl?"

Spencer coughed suddenly, not expecting that question. "Um, they're... good." Her eyes naturally drifted back to Ashley, who now looked curious. She was also now clothed again, and Spencer tried not to be disappointed. Not that she really could be as Ashley came back to the bed and sat next to her again.

"Any developments?" Clay wondered. "Or are things the same as last weekend?"

Had Spencer forgotten to tell Clay that she and Ashley were now official? Because she could have sworn it was on her to-do list. Making eye contact with Ashley, Spencer felt herself blush again as she told Clay, "Yeah, uh, she asked me to be her girlfriend on Tuesday."

Ashley's face suddenly flushed red as she realized that Spencer was talking about her. Spencer bit her lower lip – Ashley blushing was going to become her kryptonite if she wasn't careful. Or maybe just Ashley herself, and Spencer wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. She supposed that it was.

"And I said yes, so," she continued, smiling widely at the blushing brunette sitting next to her.

"That's awesome, Spencer," Clay said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm going to have to meet her. The big brother talk is in order."

"Um, no Clay," Spencer argued, looking away from Ashley as her eyebrows furrowed. "That's not a thing you're allowed to do."

"Would you rather I let Glen have the honor?"

Spencer didn't even have to think before saying, "Oh god no. Whatever."

Clay cleared his throat, which told the blonde that he was about to get into serious mode. "Um, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going tell mom and dad? You can't keep something like a relationship hidden from them. It'll hurt you and it'll hurt them once they find out," Clay stated.

Spencer huffed. "You know what will hurt them when they find it out? That I'm gay. That will hurt them."

"I know that, Spencer. But either way now, you're going to throw that _and_ a relationship in their face at the same time. I just think doing it sooner would be better," Clay stated.

"I _know_ that Clay." Spencer was getting frustrated now, but she suddenly felt Ashley snatch up her hand and squeeze it. Feeling the brunette's soft hand wrapped up in her own calmed her considerably. It was actually very impressive how much it worked. She gave Ashley a small, grateful smile, and then sighed. "Thanksgiving. Okay? It's the first time I'm going to see them again, and you and Chelsea will be there, and it'll be good. Mom will be in her super thankful mood anyway, and she looks at everything a little lighter when she's feeling thankful."

"I just don't want you to just suffocate yourself with your secret," Clay stated.

"I know, Clay. But I can't tell them over the phone, and I'm scared. Okay? I'm scared. And it's not like your secret about asking Chelsea to marry you, because you know they'll love that. They're not going to love the fact that I'm not their perfect – and only, might I add – little girl," Spencer stated.

Clay sighed. "I know, Spence. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just want you be thinking about it."

"Trust me, I am," Spencer insisted. "Okay, well I need to go. I have a super clingy girlfriend now, you know? Duty calls."

Ashley feigned offense, although a blush appeared across her light skin. Clay laughed. "Alright, see you, sis."

"Bye," Spencer returned, before hanging up the call and holding up her phone. "Okay, I'm all yours." Ashley grinned evilly, and snagged Spencer's phone out of her hands. "Hey!"

Ashley turned and put it somewhere next to the bed – maybe between the frame and the mattress of the bed? – and Spencer laughed. "I have to detach you from that thing to make sure no more of my Spencer time gets sucked away." _And, cue pout_. Sure enough, a pout appeared in place of Ashley's smiling lips.

"You're crazy," Spencer stated. "And speaking of crazy... your tattoo?"

"You like?" Ashley asked flirtatiously, winking.

Laughing, Spencer rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Ashley sat up a little straighter, turning so that Spencer could see her back, and pulled up the rim of her tank top.

"It's my dad's guitar. Well, one of them. His favorite one," she answered.

"Your dad played guitar?" Spencer wondered as her girlfriend turned back around, nodding.

"He used to play a lot when I was really little. He had a couple of acoustics, and three electrics. He told me that he used to play in a band, but that the corporate world had taken over when he married my mom."

"I think it's really cool that you got it as a tattoo," Spencer stated. "I don't think I would ever get a tattoo for anything."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. I think you have some secret bad girl qualities hidden deep down."

Spencer laughed incredulously. "Oh yeah? You think so?"

"Mmhmm," Ashley stated, quirking up an eyebrow. "I bet I could get you to get a tattoo one day. We should bet on it."

"No way, you'd lose so bad," Spencer argued, laughing.

Raising both of her eyebrows, Ashley grinned. "Then I guess you've got nothing to worry about. Twenty bucks?"

"Fine," Spencer agreed, still laughing and wondering how she got so into this girl. She was crazy... well, crazy beautiful and crazy adorable. "It has to be in the next year, though, because or else the bet will never end and I won't get my money until one of us dies."

Ashley let out a loud laugh at the last part and shook her head. "Fine, a year. But you're going to lose, Carlin. Just you wait."

"I'm on the edge of my seat already," Spencer teased, leaning forward a little and crinkling her nose. Ashley smiled, and then leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Soft as it might be, though, it didn't stay that way.

Spencer felt Ashley's tongue against her bottom lip, and she carefully parted her lips. As soon as she did, though, and Ashley's tongue began to slip in, she retaliated so that she ended up dominating the kiss. She could tell that it surprised her girlfriend, but she definitely didn't mind doing that.

She gently pushed Ashley down against the now very squished pillows, and moved so that she wasn't really on top of the brunette, but above her as she laid along side her. That didn't last long, because Ashley's hands found their way to Spencer's hips, and she pulled Spencer on top of her.

A knock on the door broke them from their moment, and Spencer disconnected their lips. "Fucking pizza," Ashley growled. "Why does this always happen?"

"Because you're a pig, and you keep ordering pizza when I'm here," Spencer answered teasingly, but then she got up and off of Ashley. She grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and answered Ashley's door, paying for the pizza and thanking the pizza guy, even though she really wanted to bitch at him for interrupting her Ashley time.

She set the pizza on Ashley's nightstand, and then noticed that Ashley was pouting at her.

"What?" she demanded playfully, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her girlfriend.

"You paid for the pizza."

"Mmhmm."

Ashley just continued to pout, and then she finally said, "But you don't even want any."

Spencer just shrugged. "Just eat your pizza, babe, so I can steal more kisses from you afterward." Ashley blinked, her eyes lighting up noticeably at the pet name. Spencer just looked at her pointedly, though she couldn't fight the small smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Fine," Ashley agreed, grabbing the small pizza box from her nightstand.

* * *

 **I love writing this story ^.^ It's so cute and FLUFFY! :D There will be some drama though lovelies, do not fear. ;) But to be honest, I have so many drama fanfics in my brain right now that I want to write, but I'm not because I have so many to work on, and so I promise that I can do much more than fluff haha ;D**

 **Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana - especially if you don't have an account on FF, bc you can pester me on there and I tweet out every update :) Plus I like followers, and if you tweet me that you read this story, I'll follow you back, and I know that all of you like followers too! ;D**

 **Love y'all! Hope you're having a great summer if you are indeed from a location which is experiencing summer haha. If not, I hope you're enjoying winter X3**

 **Have a lovely day and don't forget to drop a review ;D *hearts***


	16. On A Scale Of One To Ten

**A/N: Hey beautifuls! I'm back on a roll with this story :D I need to be working on some others though, but I'm going on a LONG road trip tomorrow, and I have 4 hours of battery life on my laptop, so I'm going to spend all of it writing fanfic! :) Unfortunately, that still leaves me with hours of nothing to do ahah lol awk xD Nah I have summer reading to do for school so I'll probably do that... :P**

 **(We're 10 reviews off from 100... and you know what happens at 100... SHOUTOUT) ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"No, guess again," Spencer said, nudging Ashley's food under the table and smirking.

Ashley huffed. "No. Tell me."

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't know my favorite color," Spencer reminded her, quirking up a suspicious eyebrow.

"Do you even know mine?" Ashley demanded. Spencer nodded. "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Black. Duh." Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, and the blonde added an, "Aw, poor baby. Doesn't know her girlfriend's favorite color."

Ashley rolled her eyes, her lips moving back into a normal position as he realized that he pout wasn't going to work on Spencer. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes lit up and she grinned. "It's blue."

"Yep," Spencer said, chuckling. "I was pretty sure that I mentioned that at some time or another."

"Mm, can I have a kiss now, _please_?" Ashley fluttered eyelashes unnecessarily, and Spencer tried not to let out a giggle – she didn't like doing that in public.

"I guess you deserve one," Spencer agreed, leaning across the table and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but Ashley looked significantly more pleased once Spencer pulled away.

It was about two weeks past their date at Santa Monica pier, and Spencer was still feeling no nostalgia for her home in Ohio, although Ashley kept insisting that it would come. The thing was, Spencer was so euphorically happy where she was right now, that she didn't think she could possibly wish that she was anywhere else.

The weekend after meeting Kyla, Ashley spent a day and a half dragging Spencer all around Los Angeles – from the touristy places down to the normal places, and basically overwhelmed her to the point that she slept all Sunday afternoon and night afterward. The following weekend, after barely managing to hang out at all during the week days, they'd been dragged out by Madison for a spa weekend.

It was Thursday now, though, two weeks and three days after she and Ashley became official, and somehow, they had managed to find a time to both go get lunch at the same time. Spencer was pretty sure that it put Ashley on an extreme rush across campus, but she also knew that Ashley didn't mind at all. And frankly, neither did Spencer. The only thing she minded was that she couldn't be with Ashley as much as she wanted to until it was the weekend.

"What do you want to do this weekend, beautiful?" Ashley asked, tilting her head a little.

"I don't care," Spencer answered, but just as she said it, she changed her mind. "Actually, can we just stay in at your place and watch movies all weekend?"

A smile appeared on Ashley's face and she nodded. "Of course, whatever you want, baby."

"Wow, talk about whipped," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted. Both girls looked up to see Madison, an iced coffee in her hand, smirking.

"Who invited you?" Ashley snapped, only sounding half playful.

"No one, but I saw you two over here, and couldn't resist joining," Madison answered, feigning over excitement.

"Mm, don't you have a class right now?" Spencer asked.

Madison rolled her eyes as she pulled up a chair. "Wow, Ash is rubbing off on you. Don't even want me around. But yes, I do. It got canceled."

"I didn't say I didn't want you around," Spencer defended, laughing lightly. "But you're eating up my Ashley time and it's not fair." Spencer pouted at her girlfriend, who cooed an "aw". Madison laughed, shaking her head.

"You two are unbelievable," she stated. "Seriously. Get a room."

"I have to go, anyway," Ashley said, frowning at her girlfriend as the blonde's face fell slightly. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," she said, as the brunette stood up. They shared a quick goodbye kiss, and then Ashley was leaving Terrace.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch date," Madison said.

"Don't worry about it," Spencer insisted. "Want to head back to the dorm? I think some comfy bed time is in order."

"Sounds good," Madison agreed. "Ooh, this is what it must be like to be a lucky Spencer and have classes that are all done before five!"

Quite a few hours later, when it was starting to get late, Spencer was sprawled on her bed and Madison and her were playing a game called "On A Scale of One To Ten...". Madison claimed that she had played it a billion times before, but Spencer had never heard of people going back and forth asking each other questions to be answered on a one to ten scale.

Nevertheless, here she was playing it.

"Sex on the beach. And I mean, like on the sand on the beach," Madison tossed out.

"Um... depends how good the sex is? I guess I'll go with five?" Spencer answered, rolling her eyes. Madison liked to ask lots of questions about sex, this game had taught her. "Jack Daniel's ghost?"

"Um, six. Have you even had one of those? Do you even drink?" Madison asked, her tone pure teasing.

"Yes, I have, and yes, I do. Just... not very often or very much," Spencer answered, rolling her eyes. "Your turn."

She looked away from her roommate, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling of her dorm. "Um, Ashley."

"What about Ashley?" Spencer questioned, her cheeks tinting a little bit.

"Just Ashley in general," Madison stated, her tone oddly serious all of the sudden.

"Ten. Why?"

Madison sighed. "I haven't given you the best friend speech yet." Spencer rolled back over so that she was on her stomach, facing Madison. "I've been trying to figure out if I need to, or when I should, but I know that I need to. Ashley is... vulnerable. And she pretends not to be, you know? I just want you to remember that. She acts big and tough sometimes when she's not."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, Madison."

"She really likes you, Spencer," Madison stated.

"I really like her, Madison," Spencer returned, sighing inwardly. She hadn't seen Kyla again since she met her, but Spencer had a feeling that she would be getting a similar talk from Ashley's sister sometime soon. After all, it had been a couple of weeks, and she and Ashley were getting nothing but closer to one another.

Spencer's phone began to ring, and she didn't have to think twice to know that it was Ashley. She had changed her girlfriend's ring tone the previous week, after she had answered the phone thinking it was Ashley and it being her mother. Luckily, she hadn't said anything suspicious or anything... but still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Speak of the devil," Spencer said softly, looking at Madison pointedly to tell her that Ashley was calling, and then she answered the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Mm, hey, beautiful," Ashley answered, sounding pleased at hearing Spencer call her baby. Spencer usually went with the nickname 'babe', but she had realized that Ashley liked 'baby' a lot more, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. "What are you up to?"

"Just hanging with Madison. What about you?"

"Wishing that you were here with me," Ashley answered, drawing out the last word in a slightly whiny, but mostly cute, way. "Why do you live so far away?"

"I live literally a five minute walk away from you," Spencer reminded her girlfriend, smiling a small smile as she readjusted herself in her bed, her head propped against her pillows.

"See? So _far_ ," Ashley muttered. "Come here."

"I can't, babe, I have to go to class tomorrow morning."

"So do I," Ashley said. "So you can stay over here with me tonight. Please? I wanna cuddle." Spencer hadn't stayed over with Ashley at her dorm yet in the last two weeks, and it wasn't because she didn't want to... she just didn't know if she was ready for sex, and she didn't know when Ashley was expecting her to be.

She didn't think that Ashley would just invite her over to 'cuddle' and end up having sex with her, though, she just didn't know if she was ready for the possibility that she might have to tell Ashley that she wasn't ready.

Spencer had had sex with a guy, once. It was one of the worst memories she had, mostly because it was during one of the few times she had gotten plastered. It was always her stupid cheerleader friends, dragging her to high school parties and getting her wasted. That was not a pretty time in her life, and she had ended up going off with a guy and losing her virginity.

She had never told anyone about it. She hated the way it happened, and how she couldn't remember much of it aside from that it had hurt, and not been in the least bit enjoyable, even in her drunken state. To say that she was nervous for sex again would be an understatement, even if it was with a girl who she really cared about. She was just scared.

"Baby," Ashley whined.

Spencer bit the inside of her lower lip and felt herself giving in mentally. Cuddling didn't equal sex, and she knew that even if she and Ashley did get too close to having sex, the brunette wouldn't question her or get mad at her for backing out. Ashley wasn't that kind of person. "Okay, fine."

Ashley practically squealed with excitement. "Yes! I get you all to myself! Come cuddle with me!" Biting her lower lip, Spencer pulled herself up and off of her bed.

"I'm coming. See you in a few." Hanging up the phone, she looked down at herself. She was already wearing her bummed out clothes, so she decided that she'd just go over there like that. She would steal some clothes from Ashley for her class tomorrow morning.

"Where are you going?" Madison demanded.

"Ashley's. See you later," she said vaguely, hoping that Madison wouldn't imply that anything was going to happen sexually between her and Ashley that night. Luckily, she didn't say anything as Spencer slipped out of the dorm and started downstairs.

She passed Kate on the way down, who gave her a brief greeting and then went straight up to the dorm. Madison was sure to have a good night, then.

Spencer walked over to Rieber Vista and entered the building, heading immediately upstairs and for Ashley's dorm. She knocked on the door when she got there, and she heard a muffled, "Come in!" Opening the door, she saw that the lights were all off, aside from the lamp on Ashley's nightstand, which illuminated the brunette in her bed, under her blankets.

"Someone looks comfy," Spencer said lightly, chuckling at her girlfriend all curled up.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend to come cuddle with me," Ashley stated matter-of-factly. "She's taking too long to get here."

Spencer blushed a little, closing the door behind her and making her way over to Ashley's bed. She set her phone next to Ashley's on the nightstand, and then slid under the blankets next to Ashley. "Are you tired?" she cooed to her girlfriend.

"Mmhmm," Ashley answered, rolling over a little bit and scooting back toward Spencer. "I couldn't sleep, though."

"Why not?" Spencer wondered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She was a little surprised that Ashley immediately became a little spoon, if only because she pictured Ashley as a big spoon.

Ashley sighed, and Spencer felt the brunette relax completely in her arms. "My mom called me earlier."

"What did she say?" Spencer wondered carefully, relaxing into Ashley's pillow and inhaling through her nose, the smell of Ashley's hair filling her senses. She loved it, honestly.

"Nothing important," Ashley answered, sighing again. "But I don't like it when she calls. She always uses this tone of voice that makes me feel like I'm five again."

"I know what you mean," Spencer cooed.

"Yeah, so I couldn't sleep and I... I really wanted you to hold me," Ashley admitted, her voice small.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

Ashley felt Spencer tighten her arms' hold around her, and she couldn't recall a time that she felt safer than she did right now. Not since before her dad died. "You really are a little bit a clingy," Spencer said softly, but her voice didn't sound annoyed or anything, so Ashley waited for her to finish, "but don't worry. I don't mind."

"It's your fault for being such a good girlfriend," Ashley stated, already feeling herself drift off into sleep. "Mm, I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep, baby," Spencer coaxed her softly. Ashley nodded a little, and then she surprised herself by slipping away into sleep almost immediately.

She awoke to the sound of her first alarm going off. It told her that she had class in two hours, which meant that Spencer's should start in about an hour. She wasn't actually exactly sure of when Spencer's class started, though.

She felt Spencer's arms still clasped around her midsection, and that brought a smile to Ashley's lips. She gently rolled over in Spencer's arms, and found her face very close to Spencer's. The blonde's blue eyes were still closed, and she was breathing evenly.

Ashley closed the distance between them with a soft kiss to her beautifully, sleepily puckered lips. It caused Spencer to stir, and by the time Ashley placed a second kiss on her lips, Spencer was awake. "Mm, good morning," she whispered.

"Morning, beautiful," Ashley replied.

"If this is how you wake me up in the mornings, I should sleep here more often," Spencer teased, smiling a small smile.

"Please do," Ashley agreed, chuckling lightly. "Thank you for coming over last night. I was in a little bit of a... I don't know. Weird place. Thanks for holding me."

"I'll hold you whenever you need me too, Ash," Spencer promised. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Ashley answered, before whining playfully, "early."

"I have class in an hour," Spencer muttered, her lips turning down into a pout.

"I know, mine is in two," Ashley said, lifting her hand and brushing some hair out of Spencer's face. "I don't want you to get up though. I like waking up next to you."

"Me, too," Spencer agreed, sighing happily and stealing a kiss from the brunette, who had no objections. "I don't think I've slept that well since I left Ohio."

"See, you should just sleep here all the time," Ashley reasoned, smiling innocently.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone started to make noise, and she let out a sigh. "That's my alarm. I need to get ready to leave. Can I use your makeup, please?"

"Of course," Ashley agreed, nodding, but pouting as Spencer pulled her arms out from around Ashley and slipped out of the bed. "You're gonna leave me," she whined.

"Stop whining," Spencer teased, "you'll be fine."

"I disagree," Ashley muttered, still pouting, but Spencer wasn't looking at her. Instead, she was moving over to Ashley's dresser. "Hey! Don't touch my clothes!"

"I can't wear pajamas to class, Ash," Spencer said, looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

"But my clothes."

"You wanted me to come cuddle with you last night, and I didn't have time to grab a change of clothes," Spencer stated. "Please can I borrow some clothes?"

Ashley bit the inside of her lip, because suddenly the idea of Spencer in her clothes was tempting. "Only if you wear my dark red crop top. It's in the top right drawer."

"No," Spencer answered incredulously, laughing.

"C'mon, it'll look awesome on you!" Ashley insisted. She saw Spencer shake her head, but she opened the top right drawer and retrieved the crop top.

"This is like not even clothing, Ash," Spencer muttered.

Ashley grinned. "Exactly! You can borrow a jacket too, if you want." Spencer flashed an attempt at a glare over her shoulder at the brunette, but it just made Ashley laughed. Spencer suddenly grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it straight up and over her head. Ashley's laugh caught in her throat as her eyes caught on the back of Spencer's midsection. Her throat dry, she tried to swallow.

Spencer pulled the crop top on her, and it stopped just above her belly button, Ashley noticed as the blonde turned around. "I don't look good in it like you do, Ash."

"You do," Ashley promised. "You look really attractive in it, babe." She realized that her voice was coming out in basically a deep purr, and she noticed Spencer's cheeks flush.

"If you say so," she said, turning again and grabbing a pair of Ashley's short shorts, and then a jacket. Once she was changed, she disappeared into Ashley's bathroom, and the brunette sighed happily as she cuddled into her pillow, which now smelled like Spencer.

She had a wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

 **FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! I have some little dramas coming up, as well as some bigger drama that I'll probably write out when I'm on my road trip tomorrow, but do not fear! This story is mostly fluff and will remain that way c: We can always use a little bit of fluff :)**

 **OKAY RANT TIME! So, for those of you who don't know, I'm a big nerd and I play Minecraft like... way too much. I also watch Minecraft YouTubers all the freaking time. Okay, and I'm not afraid to admit how big of a nerd I am lol. Now, normally I don't get too sucked into it all, but it's summer vacation, and I've been on YT/MC like all the time lol. And today the company that runs Minecraft got hacked and ALL OF THE SERVERS ARE DOWN. It's PAINFUL! Not to mention, the past few days on YouTube have been so slow because VidCon is happening, and all of the MC YouTubers and so many of the other YouTubers I follow are at VidCon and not making videos and... AH D: It's so sad ;-;**

 **Oh well, my vacation starts tomorrow, so I won't have time for gaming anyway lol. Just needed to rant a bit c;**

 **Have a lovely night(or day) you guys, and PLEASE REVIEW! 10 more to 100 c:**


	17. Movie Night

**A/N: HEY BEAUTIFULS! I am currently on vacation, but I've been writing during my long car trips, so here is another update c: I'm having to use my wifi hotspot on my phone because for some reason my internet at this hotel is only working on my phone, and not my computer :/ LAME! Well, my parents may have gotten it working, so maybe I'll get it working later. :P OH WELL!**

 **WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS OMGGGG! I'm so happy you guys c: You guys are incredible, thank you SO much for all of your support and reviews and favs and follows! I love you guys so much! :D**

 **So here's the shoutout then... badadadadad... the 100th reviewer was... BADADADADADADA... Son-lyn ! :D Thank you so much for your consistent reviews! c: *hearts***

 **Without further ado!**

 **(except this) Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **(and this...) PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer made it through her Non-Fiction English class easily enough, but she kept thinking about cuddling with her girlfriend in her bed, and their movie weekend. She just wanted to go back to Ashley's dorm and laze around until Ashley was out of class.

As Spencer left her Non-Fiction English class, she started out of the English building, and someone gently grabbed at her arm. "Hey! Haven't seen you around much. Been hiding?"

It was that girl Carmen. "Oh hey. Not hiding. Guess our paths just don't cross very often." Spencer really wasn't sure what was up with this girl – they'd had two run ins, but she seemed to think that they were friends.

"Are you busy? I just got out of a class and I could use some coffee," Carmen said, giving her a hopeful smile. Spencer bit the inside of her lip as she debated whether or not to agree. She really wasn't busy, since Ashley wasn't out of her last class for another few hours, but she did want to go back to Ashley's dorm and laze.

"I don't really have time to sit down anywhere," Spencer lied, shrugging. "Sorry, maybe another time."

"Can I get your number then? Since every time I run into you you're busy." Carmen smiled again, and Spencer questioned whether or not she was too creepy to be trusted with her number. Spencer just accepted Carmen's offered phone and entered her first name in it, with her phone number. "I'll call you sometime."

"Okay," Spencer agreed lamely. "Bye."

"Bye, Spencer!" Carmen called as Spencer headed toward the parking building and her car.

She found herself back at Ashley's dorm room not too long later, but as she started to turn the handle, she was reminded that people were generally smarter than her and locked their doors. People like that included Ashley.

Spencer huffed, looking around.

There was a floor mat in front of every dorm room, and Spencer took a guess, squatting down and lifting Ashley's. Sure enough, there was a key sitting under the mat. She unlocked the door with it and then slipped the key back before going into Ashley's empty room and locking the door behind her. She saw that Ashley's bed was neatly made since she left.

The room felt different without Ashley in it, but Spencer preferred it to her own room, honestly.

She tossed her book bag on the floor at the end of Ashley's bed and then sat on it, doing her best not to mess it up as she laid across it on her stomach.

She eventually changed positions again after scrolling through her social media, and then gave up on trying to keep the bed nice and made. She slipped under the blankets and laid against Ashley's pillow, inhaling deeply and slipping into the world of sleep.

The sound of the door opening broke Spencer out of her nap, and she turned a little bit so that she could look at the door. Ashley was walking into the room. "Well hello there."

"Hi," Spencer returned, smiling shyly.

"Someone invited herself in, I see," Ashley said softly, dropping her stuff on the floor next to Spencer's and then sitting on the side of the bed, next to Spencer.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, cuddling into Ashley's pillow. "Your bed is comfy."

"I know," Ashley said, amused. "You gonna live here now?"

"For the weekend at least," Spencer answered, letting out a light laugh. "Because I'm not getting up from this bed. It's too comfy."

"Does that mean you don't want to go get lunch with me?" Ashley asked, pouting.

Spencer groaned. "Order pizza or something. I don't wanna get up."

"Lazy," Ashley teased, sliding her shoes off of her feet and crawling under the blankets next to Spencer. "Scoot over."

Spencer did as she was told and gave Ashley some room, before stealing it back by cuddling into her. "I missed you."

"Who's clingy now?" Ashley tutted playfully, running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"It's your fault for being such a good girlfriend," Spencer countered, using Ashley's excuse from that morning.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it then, because you deserve a perfect girlfriend," Ashley stated. She leaned forward and joined their lips in a soft kiss that caused Spencer to melt completely against her girlfriend.

Burying her face into Ashley's neck, Spencer muttered, "On second thought, don't order pizza. We can eat later. I don't want you to have to get up either."

Ashley giggled – a sound that made Spencer's heart flutter – and nodded. "Okay, babe. How was your day?"

"It was okay," Spencer answered. "All the best parts so far have been the parts with you."

Ashley laughed. "Happy to help."

Spencer realized that her lips were close enough to Ashley's neck to brush a few kisses there, and she couldn't resist temptation. She placed one fluttery kiss on the nape of her neck, and she felt Ashley shiver.

"What are you doing?"

Spencer answered by kissing it again, but a little firmer than before. She then gently bit into the skin, causing Ashley to squeak in surprise, and Spencer started to gently suck on the spot on Ashley's neck. The brunette, however, removed Spencer's lips from her neck by gently gripping the side of her face, and instead brought them to her own lips. Their kiss heated up almost instantly, and Ashley rolled over on top of her girlfriend, who hummed into her mouth.

Spencer loved the feeling of Ashley on stop of her as they kissed, their tongues moving around in a dance of twists and mini wars. It felt so amazing, so immersing, and Spencer wanted to give herself away to Ashley entirely.

But she couldn't. She was too scared to put her body back in that position. She stiffened as she thought about her first time, and Ashley noticed her change and pulled away, still straddling the blonde. "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Um."

Ashley reached down and carefully brushed some blonde hair out of her girlfriend's face. "You know that there's no pressure for you to do anything that you don't want to, right?"

Spencer nodded, avoiding Ashley's eyes. She was embarrassed, and she knew that her face was red.

"Spencer. Look at me, please."

Spencer finally met the gaze of Ashley's dark, captivating eyes.

"If there's a reason why you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me. You don't have to, by any means. I don't want you to unless you want to. But you can, you know?" Ashley said carefully. "I care about you a lot, and you can trust me."

Spencer felt a smile appearing on her face, despite her embarrassment. "I do trust you, Ash. I just... I don't really want to talk about it. I'm just scared."

"Well, you don't have to be. And once you aren't, well... I'll still be here," Ashley promised. "Do you want to start our movie weekend now?"

Spencer bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "Only if you're going to cuddle with me."

"Of course," Ashley said, chuckling as she got off of Spencer and grabbed her remote for her TV.

 _ **XXASHXX**_

It was two movies into their first movie night, and Spencer was already asleep, curled into Ashley, who was definitely content with holding her girlfriend. However, she was getting considerably more and more hungry, so she reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone.

She had a few missed text messages from Kyla, but after confirming that they weren't urgent, she decided to answer them later and instead called Madison.

"Hey," Madison answered lamely, almost immediately. "Please tell me that you want to hang out! Because Spencer is MIA and I'm bored."

"Spencer is over here, actually," Ashley said, laughing lightly. "We're having a movie weekend. I was wondering if you could pick up some food for me, though? Spence is asleep and I don't want to leave her."

"On one condition," Madison said.

"What is it?"

"I get to join the movie weekend. But only tonight, and I'll leave at midnight, and you two can be all alone again," Madison negotiated.

Ashley smiled, because she had no objections. She knew that Madison felt a little bit neglected now that Ashley had Spencer. "Of course you can."

"Really?" Madison asked. "Well then, can I stay for tomorrow too?"

"Don't push it, bitch," Ashley said, laughing. "Just get the usual from Terrace please! I'll pay you back later!"

"No need," Madison insisted. "Be there soon!''

Ashley hung up her phone and tossed it down, her hand immediately moving to Spencer's hair and gently dragging her fingers through the soft locks. If she was being honest, she was thinking about earlier, when Spencer had told her that she was scared of having sex. Ashley knew that Spencer was comfortable with her – or at least she was pretty sure – so she figured that there was something underlying that Spencer didn't want to talk about. And that scared Ashley, mostly because she didn't want to imagine what would make Spencer scared of being intimate with her. The thought of anything bad happening to Spencer made her heart clench, and made her feel like she was going to vomit.

It wasn't a nice feeling, considering how hungry she was.

About half an hour later, the door to Ashley's apartment swung open and Madison announced, in a very loud voice, "I'm here!"

Spencer groaned, clearly woken up now, and Ashley rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

"Hey, I came with food, though," Madison said, pouting and jumping onto the end of Ashley's bed with a bag of food from Terrace. "Wake up sleepy head!"

Spencer muttered something incoherent into Ashley's neck, and the brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "Spence, aren't you hungry?"

"Yea," Spencer mumbled.

"Madison brought food," Ashley said, nudging her girlfriend a little bit. Spencer finally pulled away from Ashley a little bit and sat up in the bed.

"Okay," Spencer said, rubbing her eyes.

Ashley couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. Spencer was really fucking adorable when she had just woken up.

Madison distributed the food, and Ashley began scarfing it down.

"When is the last time you two ate?" Madison asked incredulously.

Ashley and Spencer exchanged playfully nervous looks, before both answering at the same time, "Breakfast."

"Oh god," Madison mumbled under her breath, shaking her head. "You two are going to kill yourselves."

"I was tired," Spencer whined, pouting at her roommate.

"Yeah, and I was being her cuddle buddy," Ashley reasoned.

"Oh god, Ashley just said _cuddle buddy_ ," Madison stated, making a gagging sound. "Get a _room_."

"You're in my room, bitch," Ashley reminded her, "and stop gagging like that. You look like you're sucking cock."

"Ash!" Spencer squealed, closing her eyes. "I didn't need to picture that."

Madison just rolled her eyes and kept eating her food. "So, what are we watching?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter c:**

 **Thank you all for reading, and please review! :D They make my day c; I probably won't update again until I'm home from vacation, so don't expect another update until Friday or Saturday (but after my car trip, I'll probably have more chapters done anyway :D)**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! :D Have a lovely day! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Halloween

**A/N: Hey lovelies! It's time for... a time skip. Not too big, just a couple of weeks ;) If you've read any of my other fanfics, you'll know that occasionally I do a time skip to keep the story from dragging. This story is going to span over over half of their year of college, and if I continue at the pace I was going at, it would take FOREVER. So there will be a couple of time skips in the next few chapters :P**

 **Anyway, I'd like to give a shoutout to somebody WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS TODAY! Fanfic user Hugbuddy13 :D Happy birthday, and I hope this chapter is a good birthday present (trust me, you're gonna like it) :D Hope you had/are having an awesome birthday :)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I keep forgetting to say this, but if you tweet me at BrittzandTana that you read this, and if you follow me, I'll follow you back :) I love making twitter friends so don't be shy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"So, I finally got a call back about a job," Spencer told her brother over the phone as she worked on her latest math assignment. She was sprawled across Ashley's bed on a Friday afternoon. It was nearing the end of October – Halloween was the following night – and things were going well for Spencer. Her school life was going well, she was keeping in touch with Clay and Mitchell, and she called her dad when it was convenient and spoke to her mom twice every week. Madison and her were practically best friends, and had picked Tuesdays as their days to hang out. That meant delaying some homework for Wednesdays on Spencer's part. Wednesdays were Madison's days to hang out with Ashley.

Spencer and Ashley were doing quite well, as well. They usually spent the entirety of every weekend together, going out or staying in. They got closer and closer, and Spencer was falling so incredibly hard for the brunette.

They had a routine now, too. After Spencer's class on Friday morning, she came to Ashley's dorm and did homework while she waited for her girlfriend. Then, she basically lived at Ashley's place until Sunday night. It was actually an unspoken agreement, and it had started after the first time they spent a night together, cuddling. Since then, neither of them could go a week without holding one another.

"Oh yeah? What place?" Clay asked.

"One of the campus libraries," Spencer answered, smiling. She had hoped that she would the get the job there, and she did. "I'm just working the checkout counter or whatever, but I'm excited to finally be able to make some money. I had to stretch a little thin the past couple of weeks because none of the places were calling me back."

"That's college life," Clay told her, laughing. "How's everything else? You and Ashley?"

"Still good," Spencer answered, smiling to herself. "How are things with you and your _fiancee_?"

She had been emphasizing the fiancee part ever since Clay had proposed and Chelsea had said yes. From what Spencer knew, Chelsea was already going crazy planning the wedding for the following summer. "Amazing, as usual. I still want to meet this Ashley girl you've been dating for nearly _two months_ now."

"You're welcome to visit whenever, Clay. Just know that I do not have room for you to stay in my dorm," Spencer reminded him, laughing lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, the door to Ashley's dorm opened, and Spencer's eyes lit up as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Hey, I've gotta go Clay. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye, Spence!" Spencer tossed her phone down, and grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Hello," she said, smiling widely.

"Hello yourself," Ashley returned, grinning. "Come to lunch with me?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Of course." They were out of the dorm and down to Ashley's car, and the brunette drove them down to Terrace. As they drove, they caught up on their day. "The library called me back! I got the job!"

Ashley grinned. "Awesome! You don't work on the weekends, do you?" She gave Spencer a pout, as if that would change the answer either way.

Spencer laughed. "No, I don't. But my weekday schedule is officially going to get _crazy_. My Madison day might have to get cut. Can you tell her for me?"

"Are you kidding, babe?" Ashley demanded. "I'm not breaking that kind of news to her. I'd like to keep my face."

"Don't you want _me_ to keep _my_ face?" Spencer asked back, looking pointedly at the brunette, who pursed her lips.

"Ugh, true," Ashley muttered. "Let's just not tell her until it happens."

Laughing and shaking her head, Spencer looked out of the window. "Sounds like a plan."

They got to Terrace and ordered their usual orders from Greenhouse, before finding a table to sit at. "My professor listened to my demo today," Ashley announced.

"Did she like it?" Spencer asked, her face lighting up. She'd made a deal with Ashley – if her professor liked the first demo that Ashley made, then Spencer would get to hear it. Apparently, Ashley was very shy about her music mixing and editing skill.

Ashley blushed and nodded. "Yeah, she did. And yes, you can listen to it, as soon as we get back to my place."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to steal away to lunch instead of staying in," Spencer said, grinning playfully.

" _That_ , and because you can't just eat pizza all weekend every weekend," the brunette insisted, shaking her head. "The freshmen fifteen don't _have_ to happen, you know?"

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Ash! I haven't gained any weight since I've been here!" Ashley was laughing as Spencer spoke, and the blonde pouted and feigned hurt. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean," Ashley insisted, still chuckling. "Your body is _gorgeous_ , okay babe?"

"Thanks, baby," Spencer returned, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend, who blushed considerably at the word. Spencer loved using it.

"Hey, Spencer!" an overly cheery voice suddenly exclaimed, and Spencer's eyes lamely looked over to Carmen. She'd seen her periodically over the last month, and she was pretty sure that it was because the other girl was trying very hard to be outside the English building at the same time as Spencer. Carmen had also called multiple times trying to set up a time for them to 'hang out', but Spencer had gotten good at deflecting. Though, the truth was, most times that she told Carmen she was busy, she really was.

Ashley had heard Spencer rant about Carmen multiple times, but the two had never met each other. Spencer knew that Ashley would know that this was Carmen just by the blonde's expression, though. "Hi, Carmen."

"How are you? Are you going to the big Halloween party tomorrow?" Carmen asked.

"Fine, and yeah. Ashley and I are going," Spencer answered, smiling at her girlfriend, who was casually just glaring at the other brunette at the scene.

Carmen nodded, glancing lamely at Spencer's girlfriend. "Cool. So I'll see you there?"

"Not if I blind you for looking at my girlfriend like that before you get the chance to pick out your costume," Ashley piped up. Carmen blinked, looking at Ashley. "Bye!" Ashley was imitating Carmen's overly cheery voice as she said the word, and Spencer had to keep herself from letting out a laugh.

"See you tomorrow, Spencer," Carmen muttered, turning and walking away.

"Ash!" Spencer said in a hushed voice. "That was mean!"

Ashley smiled and shrugged. "Sorry _not_ sorry. If you actually _wanted_ to be friends with her, I'd be nice, but you don't like her either."

Spencer sighed, unable to fight her smile, however, and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Go to the Halloween party tomorrow. And by the way, are we dressing up? Because Madison seemed pretty sure that we _all_ are. I didn't get the memo."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Neither did I. I'm not dressing up. No way."

"You could be an angel, and I could be your devil," Ashley suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

"No way! That is so cliché!"

"Better ideas?"

"How about, I go as _you_ , and you go as _me_?"

Ashley quirked up an eyebrow. "Does that mean I get to finally get you in some booty shorts and a crop top? Because I approve."

"Fine, deal," Spencer said, smirking, as their food arrived from Greenhouse.

Saturday night was crazy. Madison hadn't really approved of their costume idea, but neither of the two girls would change their minds. Spencer wasn't really one for costumes either. They spent the night running from people dressed as terrifying things, only drinking enough punch to get buzzed, and dancing. They ran into some people they knew from classes, and made some minimal conversation, and they even hung out with Kate a little bit. Spencer spent almost twenty minutes avoiding Carmen after she'd found Madison and asked about the blonde. Ashley had offered to steal one of the terrifying masks all over the walls and chase Carmen off of the frat house grounds, but Spencer had vetoed that idea.

The night was crazy and amazing, and Spencer had a considerable amount of fun with her roommate and with Ashley. By the time they left, Spencer was feeling a little less buzzed, but just as great, and she and Ashley split up from Madison and Kate – who had made a pact not to hook up with anyone on Halloween. Surprisingly, the two of them had bonded a little bit over the past month. Spencer thought it was weird, but she wasn't going to object of course.

As soon as Spencer and Ashley got back to Ashley's dorm, the brunette closed the door behind them and let out a low groan. "You're so hot in my clothes, Spence."

"Oh really?" Spencer murmured, giving Ashley an innocent look. Her girlfriend nodded, and took a few steps forward, capturing the blonde's lips and pushing her down and onto the bed. Spencer felt her body waking up, and she knew that it was just from Ashley. Any alcohol she'd had was officially out of her system.

She almost thought that she was going to let herself go and have sex with Ashley, despite her past, but surprisingly, Ashley stopped anything from happening. She stayed straddling the blonde, though, and looked carefully down at her. "You're beautiful, you know? You're just... you make me feel all sorts of things, Spencer. They're all good, and I've never known anyone who only made me feel good things. And Spence... I'm falling in love with you."

Spencer felt her heart racing, and she opened her mouth to say the same in return, but Ashley continued to talk.

"I don't know why you're scared to be with me intimately, Spencer, but I wish you weren't. You're perfect," Ashley promised, her voice quiet, as her hand gently caressed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer shook her head. "I'm not scared of you, Ashley."

"I know," Ashley said quietly.

Spencer's brain was working at a mile a minute, and then she let out a long exhale. "Lay down, I'll tell you about it." Ashley looked at her carefully, and Spencer nodded. Ashley got off of the blonde, and slid into the blankets next to her girlfriend.

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded. "When I was a junior in high school, I think, my friends used to drag me to all of these high school parties. I hated them. But I was on the cheer team, and we had duties to fulfill sometimes, I guess. Every single girl on the team had slept with some guy or another, except for me. I was already questioning my sexuality, and I didn't want to have sex. Period. But at one party, one of my cheer friends gave me something _way_ stronger than anything that any high school student should have had at that party."

Ashley was listening so intently that it almost scared Spencer, but she was grateful for it.

"Well, I don't handle alcohol all that well sometimes, especially when I don't know what exactly I'm drinking and how to control it," Spencer continued. "I was plastered. Floored. Completely gone. I remember bits and pieces, but not much. There was some truth or dare, and some other games that I never would have usually played. From what I heard from my cheer friends later, I was way more fun than normal that night."

Spencer nodded slowly, trying not to psych herself out of telling Ashley.

"What I do remember one hundred percent about that party is that I did not go home. I know that, because I woke up in one of the bedrooms the next morning, entirely naked, with a guy next to me that I had never even seen before. At first, I was happy that I didn't remember anything, but then some of it came rushing back and... I mean, I guess my drunk self hadn't been completely perturbed by the idea, but I remember having no fun. I thought that first times were supposed to be fun, you know? They were supposed to be about exploring and feeling good, but I felt like crap. And it hurt like hell, and we hadn't used any protection, but I couldn't get to a doctor or get any morning after pill, because my mom would have freaked. So I spent the weeks up until my period was due basically panicking, because I thought I was going to get pregnant... It was terrible. I just... I've never gotten close to having sex with someone since then... and every time that I start to get close like that with you, my body freaks out."

Ashley looked pained at having heard the story. "Nobody deserves a first time like that. Especially not you."

"Yeah, well," Spencer muttered. "That's what I got."

"Wanna know a secret?" Ashley asked, smiling a little. Spencer nodded. "Guys are assholes. You can't trust them with anything – especially sex."

Spencer let out a weak laugh.

"Baby," Ashley cooed out. "If you'll let me... I'll give you a new first time."

"How do you get a _new_ first time?"

Ashley smiled playfully. "Your first time with a girl." Her smiled faded into a small gentle one, and she leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips in a deep, loving kiss. When she broke it, she whispered, "And your first time with me. Just trust me."

"Okay."

Ashley gently topped the blonde, keeping their lips reattached and kissing her deeply. Spencer liked the feeling of Ashley straddling her, and she moaned slightly as she felt Ashley readjust herself on top of Spencer's center.

Ashley gripped the bottom of Spencer's crop top, and carefully removed it. Spencer kept herself breathing evenly – as Ashley moved her lips to the blonde's neck – in order to keep herself calm.

But as Ashley quietly asked if it was okay that she take off Spencer's bra, and Spencer nodded, her breathing increased. She wasn't scared, though, or nervous, she was getting more aroused and excited. The brunette placed gentle kisses all around Spencer's breasts, and then down to her stomach, as if trying to tell her that she was beautiful. As she moved back up Spencer's torso, the feathery kisses turned into gently sucking Spencer's skin. When Ashley's mouth closed around Spencer's right nipple, she let out a gasp and a moan wrapped within in each other, and she arched slightly. Ashley's hands gently held her midsection down and then she continued giving attention to Spencer's boobs.

She trailed wet kisses back up to Spencer's lips, and then pulled up suddenly to take off her own top and bra. Spencer immediately felt all of her worries wash away. It was something about Ashley realizing that maybe the way to make Spencer feel good about feeling sexually vulnerable to was to make herself vulnerable as well. Spencer herself hadn't even realized that that was what she'd needed, but Ashley had.

And their lips rejoined as their breasts squished with and bounced against each other. Ashley's fingers gently found the button on Spencer's short shorts, and she slid them off as soon as she could. Spencer felt her wet underwear against her center as she began to naturally rock against the beautiful brunette on top of her.

Ashley removed Spencer's underwear, and Spencer felt the cold air hit her center harshly. It didn't change, though, how she was burning inside and how wet she was. She didn't remember feeling that wetness build up, but there it was.

The cold feeling was gone as Ashley's thigh slipped in between Spencer's, and she brought it up gently against Spencer's core. Spencer let out a noise of semi-relief, but she knew that she needed more, and she rocked harder into Ashley's thigh, trying to relieve herself.

Ashley let out a soft chuckle into Spencer's mouth. "You ready?"

"Yes," Spencer whispered, and then she felt two gentle fingers touch her, and she knew that she wasn't going to last long. Ashley waited to go and actually enter Spencer, and instead gently messed around with her clit, and it drove Spencer _crazy_. "Fuck, Ashley," she moaned out as she arched into the brunette, needing her girlfriend inside of her.

Ashley let out a moan as her fingers slipped into Spencer, and the blonde let out a gasp. Her body was itching and itching for more, and she began to rock harder and faster against Ashley's fingers, arching up more often as her body progressed to climax. Spencer's breathing was not at all consistent at this point, and she couldn't focus on anything with her eyes. She felt herself tensing and loosening around Ashley's fingers, and her body began to tense as well.

Finally, she let out a deep moan, her body arching one last time, before a euphoric feeling took over her body, and the tension was released entirely. "Fuck," Spencer breathed out. "Ashley..."

"Yes, baby?" Ashley whispered, lowering her lips back to Spencer's and stealing a careful, soft kiss as she pulled her fingers gently out of the blonde.

"You... I..." Spencer swallowed thickly, trying to get her breath back. "Thank you..."

"You deserve nothing but the best, beautiful," Ashley murmured, getting off of Spencer and pulling her very close. Spencer cuddled into the brunette.

"You're perfect."

"You are too, Spence."

"I love you."

When the words escaped Spencer's mouth, she was surprised that she didn't want to immediately shove them back. She wasn't scared of anything anymore. She knew that Ashley was hers, and that she was Ashley's, and Ashley had definitely proven that she was the best fucking woman on the entire planet by now. She wasn't even scared when she had to wait a moment for Ashley to say anything, because she knew that something was going to come. Finally, Ashley whispered, "I wanted to say that first." Her voice was quiet and vulnerable, and Spencer pulled away a little to look into those beautiful, dark eyes that she loved.

"Too bad," Spencer murmured, smiling shyly and stealing a quick kiss. "Because I love you so much."

"Me too," Ashley promised, hugging the blonde impossibly closer. "I love you. A _lot_."

"Good," Spencer said, giggling a little bit. "I'm sorry that... I'm tired and..."

Ashley laughed, shaking her head. "You're fine, Spence. Seriously. I'll survive. Tonight was about you, and making you feel good made me feel just as good, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **I really hope that neither Ashley nor Spencer seemed OOC in this chapter... Rereading it, I worry that they did a little bit... but merp ah I hope they weren't .**

 **How did you like the chapter? ;) Ahah that is the most detailed sex that I've written and posted on Fanfic, and if you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that every time, I go through this long rant about how I won't get more detailed bc I don't want to or because I don't really know enough to write more detailed. If you've read multiple of my other stories, you'll know that despite that, I get more and more detailed every time I write sex lol. XD Tbh this wasn't even that much more detailed.**

 **So I got back from my vacation last night/this morning at 3:30 AM, and I didn't sleep when I got home. Instead, I spent 5 hours working on recording/editing YouTube videos for my minecraft YouTube channel (TronMCat Games if you wanna check it out c; ), but I slept at 8AM and woke up again at 10AM, and since then I have continued my productivity! I cleaned my entire room and my entire closet, which is an impressive feat because it was SO MESSY OMG. But it's mostly all clean now and I feel great and well, here's an update!**

 **And again, happy birthday to Hugbuddy13 :) Hope you enjoyed xx :D**

 **Have a lovely day everyone! Or night ;D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Surprise

**A/N: Hey lovelies! So sorry for the delay :( My life has been CRAZY recently! I've been doing so much stuff - and school for me is starting tomorrow! D: Also, if you didn't know, I started a YouTube gaming channel for Minecraft that I've really been trying to get started, so I'm trying really hard to keep daily uploads, and that's been taking a lot of time. If you want the channel name drop me a PM :P But PLEASE do not go on the comments on my YouTube asking for updates - I'll probably delete those comments.**

 **Anyway, as far as this chapter, sorry if the ending is abrupt and weird. I divided this chapter in half because it felt too long, even though it was just about 4000 words. It's just that there's a bit of a skip, anddd yea basically just felt like I needed to split it.**

 **I can't promise anything about update times - SO BUSY! :( But I love you guys so much for sticking with this story and constantly sending me PMs of encouragement and wondering if I'm okay. :) You're all super sweet! I'm just really busy, and I'll try my best to answer your PMs as soon as I can if I haven't already! *hearts***

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Spencer woke up with Ashley's arms wrapped tightly around her. They were both entirely naked, and Spencer let out a content sigh as she reveled in the feeling of it. If cuddling with Ashley was amazing, then this was like heaven. Thoughts of the previous night trickled into Spencer's mind, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. It was officially November, two months since she'd gotten to LA, nearing two months of dating Ashley, and three weeks away from her visit with her family.

She pushed that thought away, though, because that visit with her family meant telling them that she was gay, and about Ashley.

Spencer felt Ashley stir behind her, and Spencer gently wiggled around and bit down on her lower lip as she looked as Ashley's half asleep form. "Hi there," Ashley murmured. Spencer didn't answer with words, instead choosing to press her lips against Ashley's, immediately delving her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

Ashley let a moan escape somehow, though Spencer may have absorbed most if it with her own mouth, and the blonde rolled on top of her. Spencer moved her lips to Ashley's neck and adjusted her position on top of Ashley. As she did so, she felt Ashley gasp at feeling Spencer's core so near her own. "Fuck," Ashley murmured into the air, before moaning again. "How can I be this horny in the morning?"

"I don't know," Spencer said, after pulling her lips off of Ashley's neck for a moment, "but I want to make you feel good, so I guess it's perfect timing."

"Mm," Ashley hummed. Spencer's hands dragged along Ashley's front, down to to her core, and she could tell that the brunette was definitely getting very frustrated. "Spence..."

Spencer carefully entered two fingers into her girlfriend, slightly nervous that she was going to do something wrong, but the gasp that Ashley released was encouragement enough for her to pursue her goal. Spencer began to get the hang of what she was doing, and Ashley was definitely enjoying it. Spencer was blown away at how hot Ashley was when she was moaning and rocking into her, especially when she let out a low moan of Spencer's name.

Just when Spencer was getting nervous that Ashley wasn't going to reach orgasm, her girlfriend arched considerably higher than previously, and let out a very loud moan, before collapsing back onto her bed. "Fuck," Ashley breathed out.

Spencer carefully pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend, and when Ashley opened her eyes again, her breathing still heavy, Spencer asked, "Did you...?" Ashley smiled shyly and nodded, suddenly taking a hold of Spencer's hands and pulling her down for a kiss.

"Yes I did," Ashley whispered against Spencer's lips, "and that was the best fucking way to wake up _ever_."

Spencer blushed, rolling off of the brunette and cuddling back into her side. "You're beautiful."

"That's _my_ line," Ashley said jokingly, chuckling and stealing a kiss from the blonde.

Spencer rolled her eyes, unable to fight a smile, and hugged Ashley's naked body as close to her own as she could. "I love you."

"Right back at you," Ashley said, smiling.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard the doorknob jiggling as someone unlocked it, and as it started to turn, both of them quickly pulled at the covers to bring over their bodies. "Hey, Ash, have you seen Spencer?"

Madison was staring at them with wide eyes as she looked up after asking the question.

"Oh."

"What the fuck, Madison?" Ashley demanded. "Get out!"

"How was I supposed to know that you'd both be naked in bed together when I got here?" Madison asked, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Madison!" Spencer exclaimed, "I've literally spent like _every_ weekend sleeping over at Ashley's! Why would last night be any exception? You _knew_ that I came here!"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Okay well, you weren't answering your phone. Anyway, best friend code had be believing that you two weren't having sex, so how was I supposed to know you'd be naked?"

"Oh god," Spencer muttered, hiding her face behind a blanket.

Ashley huffed. "Madison, get the fuck out!"

"Okay, okay," Madison grumbled, and Spencer heard the door close.

"Is she gone?" Spencer was aware of how quiet her voice sounded.

Ashley carefully pulled the blanket out of Spencer's hand. "I say fuck her, and we can just lay in bed naked together _all day_."

"I don't want to fuck her," Spencer stated, smiling evilly as she watched Ashley's face twist into disgust.

"Oh gross. Now I'm picturing Madison naked. Help," Ashley mumbled, burying her face into her pillow. Spencer chuckled.

"We can't stay here _all_ day. We need food," Spencer reminded her.

"There's always pizza?" Ashley suggested, peeking out from the pillow.

"No more pizza, Ash," Spencer vetoed, chuckling. "Come get breakfast with me?"

Ashley peeked out of the pillow again. "Okay, but one condition."

"Okay," Spencer agreed, smiling sweetly.

"We have to invite Kyla. Because she's been pestering me for getting to hang out with the both of us again, and school has kept us all so busy."

Spencer grinned. "Okay! Call her then, I'm going to get dressed."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The following Friday, nearly an entire week later, Spencer was painfully aware of how little time she had before Thanksgiving, when she would head back to Ohio and tell her parents about her sexuality, and about Ashley. Thinking about it made her feel sick, because she could already picture her mother's disapproving face, and she could think of so many things that Paula might say as well.

At least she knew that she would have Clay and Chelsea on her side there. Who knew what Glen would think, though?

Spencer couldn't get any of these thoughts out of her head for the entire morning, which made her Non-Fiction English class even more boring than normal. Not to mention, she had woken up in Ashley's bed alone, because she'd gotten up late and apparently fallen asleep after Ashley had tried to wake her up. Ashley had only even woken up earlier than her because she had to go to her class early. That meant that she hadn't even seen her girlfriend yet, and when she finally got back to Ashley's dorm, she still had hours to wait.

She tried to call Mitchell, because she was pretty sure that he would answer, but the line dropped before it even rang. That meant that his phone was off, which was weird, but Spencer tried not to let it bother her. Still trying to distract herself, she tried Clay, but his phone went to voice mail after a few rings. Next up was her dad, who, unfortunately, did not seem to be on lunch break yet. With Ashley and Madison both in classes, Spencer was out of options.

Unless of course she wanted to call her mom, which she didn't, or Carmen, who she was still avoiding as much as possible, especially after the previous confrontation at the Ackerman Union building.

So Spencer huffed and curled up in Ashley's blankets, knowing that she should probably work on a paper or something, but she was stressed out and tired and she just wanted to talk to someone or cuddle with Ashley... or maybe something _else_ with Ashley.

She smiled to herself as she thought about Halloween night. It was easily one of the best nights of Spencer's entire life. Ashley was perfect in Spencer's mind, to say the least. No one had ever made Spencer feel so good, emotionally or physically.

Spencer woke up at noon, which was surprising since she usually woke up from her Friday naps by Ashley waking her up at around one, complaining about being hungry. No, instead, she was awoken by her phone ringing, and it was Mitchell. Spencer lit up and answered the call.

"You missed my call earlier," Spencer whined.

"I had a good reason!" Mitchell exclaimed immediately. "I need your help with something."

"Kay," Spencer said, raising an eyebrow to herself as she waited for her best friend to continue.

"How does one get from LAX to UCLA? Actually, scratch that. Which cab company is cheaper – they'll know where to go, so I'll be good."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Mitch! Are you in LA?"

"I may have skipped a couple of classes to come and see you for the weekend! And to meet the legendary Ashley," Mitchell added. "Who are you are so _in love with_."

"Stop teasing me," Spencer whined. "I don't tell you things so that you can tease me with them."

"Sure you do, that's what best friends are for, Spence. So, you gonna pick me up, or am I really going to have to take a cab?" Mitchell asked, the smile on his face evident from his tone of voice.

"I'll be there soon," Spencer said, laughing lightly.

"Don't hurry. I'm just chilling and eating airport food."

"Cool the sarcasm," Spencer said, laughing again as she hopped off of Ashley's bed and left her dorm. "Just stay by the pickup area and I'll get there as soon as I can!"

"Kay," Mitchell agreed, attempting to imitate Spencer, who rolled her eyes and hung up on her best friend. She grinned to herself as she left the Rieber and walked down to the parking lot. She would have to call Ashley to let her know what she was doing, but she had to wait until the brunette was out of her music editing class.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Spencer finally got to the airport. She immediately saw Mitchell approaching her car. His already shaggy brown hair had grown out a little longer, and he looked a little tired, but he was grinning and Spencer couldn't stop smiling either. He got in the passenger seat of her car, tossing his small suitcase in the backseat, and then Spencer grabbed him in a hug. "Oh my god! It feels like it's been forever!"

"That's what happens when college hits, Spence," he said, laughing as they released each other.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you think you're going to be staying though, Mitch. There's definitely not room in my dorm."

"I'll just grab a hotel tonight or something. Doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm finally on the west coast with you, girl!"

"You are seriously a teenage girl," Spencer insisted, laughing. She started pulling out of the airport, and then she realized that Ashley would be back at her dorm any minute. "Shit, one second, I should call Ashley."

She got her phone out as she drove, probably not her safest move, but she knew that Mitchell was watching out for her as well.

She found Ashley's contact and hit dial, and then she refocused entirely on the road with her eyes as one hand held her phone to her ear. "Hey, beautiful," Ashley greeted.

"Ash!" Spencer exclaimed, realizing that she was squealing. "Oh my gosh, guess what! Actually don't guess! Mitchell just got here!"

"Mitchell as in your best friend from Ohio Mitchell?" Ashley asked.

"Yes!" Spencer confirmed. "He called me an hour ago saying he was at the airport. I just picked him up. We should all go out to lunch – and get Madison, too!"

Ashley was laughing on the other end of the line. "Okay, Spence. And by the way, you're really fucking cute when you're excited."

Spencer felt her face flush. "Ashley don't make me blush while I'm driving. You'll distract me."

"Spencer! Don't call me while you're driving!"

"Sorry," Spencer said, smiling a little. "What if I put you on speaker phone and make Mitchell hold it?"

"Fine," Ashley agreed, sounding calmer now. Spencer couldn't really blame her, what with her dad's accident and Kyla's hearing and... yeah. Maybe Spencer should be more careful driving.

She passed her phone to Mitchell. "Put her on speaker phone, please."

Mitchell just gave her an evil smile and raised the phone to his ear. "Why hello there Ashley!"

"Mitchell!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Likewise," Mitchell said into the phone, and Spencer had no idea what he was answering too.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D One of my problems with updating is that when I do have time to write and I start writing, I get abrupt new ideas and then go to write them down, and then I lose them, and then I just feel kinda bummed. Part of this is because I really want to start writing a story that isn't based on a show, just because it's hard for me to turn a fanfiction into a story, because I'd have to go back and explain a lot more things I feel like.. So yeah, I'm trying get something started that has less of a basis on something I didn't write. Ya feel?**

 **Anyway! Sorry again. Please review if you did stick around? :) Also be sure to follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and tweet me that you read this story for a follow back! :)**

 **Love you guys, have an amazing day, and please review ;) :D**


	20. The Best Friend

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I know, I've been like totally MIA. Contrary to popular belief, though, I'm still around. You can find me on Twitter at BrittzandTana , and on Wattpad as ToriWritesFF! (Yes, my real name is Tori). I have one story being updated on Wattpad, but I've been so busy that it's been difficult to update anything. I'm so sorry :( But here is another chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

 **(I am writing this A/N on my phone, so I can't write a bottom one for some reason. Check on the media section of my Twitter to see why I'm so busy!)**

* * *

Ashley would have been amused by the commotion she could hear through the phone if it weren't happening in car that had Spencer in it. Ashley had lost her dad in a car accident, and her sister had gone deaf from the same one.

"Hey so, I'm looking forward to meeting you and all, but if you don't put me on speaker phone so that Spencer will calm down and drive safely, I might have a panic attack," Ashley stated bluntly.

"I feel that," Mitchell said, and then the background noise got louder, indicating speaker phone being on.

"Thank you," she heard Spencer grumble.

Ashley was in her dorm by now, and she noticed that Spencer's book bag was on the floor, and the blankets on her bed were rumpled. She crawled into it, feeling lazy, and sure enough, they smelled like her girlfriend. "So, where do you guys want to do lunch? Off campus _please_?"

"Wherever," Spencer answered.

"Helpful, babe."

"I know," Spencer joked.

Mitchell piped up, "We should go to the piers and find one of those taco truck that sell big fat greasy tacos. One of those would hit the spot right now."

"Ugh, Mitch," Spencer groaned. "I guess one of us had to end up gaining our freshmen fifteen."

"Don't tell me that you've managed to only eat healthy food," Mitchell argued.

Spencer scoffed. "The only reason I've had unhealthy foods is because of _Ashley_ and her incessant want of pizza _all the time_."

"Guilty as charged," Ashley agreed, though she was suddenly feeling tired, laying curled up in her blankets that smelled like her favorite person. "Why don't you guys just come back here, and we'll meet up with Madison, and then we can find a place. Cool?"

"Yep!" Spencer agreed. "We'll be back soon. I actually know where I'm going this time. Love you!"

Ashley felt her heart flutter. While she hated her goodbyes with Spencer, they never failed to be joined with a declaration of love, and Ashley definitely did not hate those. "Love you too!" The line ended, and Ashley sighed contently. She quickly texted Madison to not go anywhere or make plans, but before she could think about doing anything else, she was fast asleep.

 _ **XXSPENCEXX**_

"Ash," Spencer cooed, sitting on the edge of Ashley's bed and brushing a bit of the dark hair out of Ashley's face.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Mitchell said, and Spencer smiled at him, nodding that it was fine.

"Ashley," Spencer tried again, leaning down toward her sleeping girlfriend and ending the word with a light kiss on her forehead.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Spencer tiredly. "Hi," she murmured.

"Why are you so tired? Usually I'm the tired one," Spencer commented, smiling a small smile.

"Long day, I woke up an hour early, remember?"

Spencer shook her head. "Barely. I fell back asleep and woke up late."

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and then smiled. "Where's Mitchell?"

"Bathroom," Spencer answered. "Do you need to do anything before we go to lunch? Madison texted and said she has a place in mind. She's going to be here in a few minutes. She said she'd drive us all."

"Mkay," Ashley mumbled out. "I just gotta use the bathroom and I'll be ready." She carefully sat up in the bed and then leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips in a real kiss. "Mm, I've needed that all day."

Spencer smiled shyly, her cheeks tinting pink, but the bathroom door opening kept her from saying anything else. Mitchell came out of the bathroom immediately smiled. "You must be Ashley!"

"That's me," Ashley agreed, smiling as well and standing up off of her bed, surprising Spencer by extending her hand to Mitchell. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Mitchell replied, looking pointedly at Spencer as he continued with, "Spencer never stops talking about you when I talk to her. It's hard to get a word in sometimes."

"Shut up," Spencer grumbled, her face turning bright red now as Ashley flashed her a proud smile.

"Let me just jump in the bathroom real quick, and then I'll be all good to go," Ashley said, slipping past Mitchell and entering the bathroom.

Mitchell smiled at Spencer. "I like her so far."

"So do I," Spencer agreed, laughing lightly.

Suddenly, the door to Ashley's apartment busted open. "I'm here bitches!"

"Madison," Spencer greeted, rolling her eyes. "Madison, this is Mitchell, my best friend from Ohio. Mitchell, this is my roommate Madison."

"Nice to meet you," Madison said, her eyes clearly roaming Mitchell's body. Predictable.

"Likewise," Mitchell agreed, looking over at Spencer, who gave him an amused smile. She'd really missed her best friend. They could communicate so much with just a few looks, and honestly... Spencer had never been happier than she had been in the past few months, and she was pretty sure that Mitchell knew that. He may not have known everything that Spencer went through in high school, but he knew enough that Spencer was sure he noticed the difference. All that could make it so much better would be for her to have Mitchell around all the time, and to not have her sexuality lingering over her like a bomb that her family might set off in the coming weeks.

"So!" Madison exclaimed. "There's a deli right near the beach around Venice that I think we should go to. It's _so good_ , and it's by Venice, so it's a win win."

"Sure," Spencer agreed, shrugging. "I don't care where we go. Honestly, all I ever eat is food from the Greenhouse and pizza, now that I think about it..."

"Okay that is _not_ true," Ashley argued, suddenly coming out of the bathroom. "We went to an Italian place with Kyla on Sunday."

"Yeah, _one time_ ," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever, both of you have screwed up diets, what's new? Let's go!"

Spencer, trying to be a good friend, offered to sit in the back of Madison's car with Mitchell even though it meant not sitting next to Ashley, who took shotgun. It stopped bothering her about halfway through the ride, though, because she began to point places out to Mitchell around LA.

They got to the deli a while later, and immediately ordered their food before sitting at a square table, at which Spencer sat in between her girlfriend and her best friend.

"Spence, you're coming to Ohio for Thanksgiving, right?" Mitchell asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. That's when I'm telling my parents about being gay and... yeah. I'm not really that excited."

"Okay well, you should probably know... uh, Debbie, she sort of went through this weird phase earlier this week after she found out that I was going to come visit you for the weekend. I don't know how she found out that I was, but she did, and she came to my dorm and started yelling at me like she'd gone _crazy_. She said something like I broke up with her because I was in love with you, which is ridiculous besides the fact that _she broke up with me_. Anyway, she went on this big rampage and stole my phone, and I didn't realize and by the time I got it back, she'd read like all of my text messages..." Mitchell cleared his throat awkwardly, and Spencer knew what he was trying say.

"So basically, she hates me now?" Spencer asked.

"Who's Debbie?" Ashley wondered.

Spencer heaved a sigh. "She _was_ my other best friend in high school but... she's not so great, and she hasn't even tried to talk to me in months. She and Mitchell used to date."

"When I got my phone back, she started talking about you 'turning' gay and all this shit, and I don't think she'd tell your parents or anything... but I just want you to know that she knows. And she thinks it's hilarious, for whatever reason, so when you come into town... well, I just want you to know what to expect," Mitchell finished.

"Great," Spencer muttered. "Awesome."

The table was quiet for a moment, and then Mitchell cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry. What are your guys' plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm just gonna be hanging out with my parents," Madison answered, shrugging.

"And me!" Ashley piped up. "Well, I might have dinner with Kyla, but I think my mom will want to have dinner with her... and there's no way I'm sitting through Thanksgiving dinner with my mother."

"I wish I could avoid my mom," Spencer muttered, then she imitated her future self and said, "'Hey mom, wow this food looks great, but before we thank God for all this food or whatever, I want you to know that I'm super gay and I have a girlfriend! Kay, on with the happy family moment'"

"Could it really be _that_ bad?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been to Ohio?" Mitchell asked her. Madison shook her head in the negative, and Mitchell just gave her a pointed look as though she now new the answer, which by the look on her face, she did.

Ashley's foot nudged Spencer's under the table, and when Spencer looked at her, the brunette gave her a light smile. "If your mom disowns you while you're there, you can always come back early and stay with me!"

Spencer laughed and smiled at her girlfriend. "Thanks, Ash."

"Oh hey, by the way, lovebirds, I need to ask you a question," Madison piped up. Ashley and Spencer exchanged confused looks and then looked to Madison as a cue to ask her question. "Did you guys finally have sex last weekend, because you've both had this new glow about you, and –"

Ashley choked on the water she'd been sipping, and Spencer's face turned bright red. "Uh, yeah," Ashley said, looking at Spencer with wide eyes.

"How come no one told me? What the fuck?" Madison demanded.

"I thought Spencer was going to tell you," Ashley said quickly.

Spencer looked at her girlfriend incredulously. "Are you serious? She's _your_ best friend. I thought _you_ were going to tell her."

"Spencer told me!" Mitchell piped up unnecessarily.

Madison's jaw dropped and she glared at Ashley. "Your best friend status is hanging on a thread here, Ash."

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed. "I don't expect _you_ to tell me every time _you_ have sex!"

"You would if I was in a committed relationship!" Madison insisted, crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. We had sex last weekend. Do I need to give you a play by play too?" Ashley snapped at her best friend. Spencer's face was still red.

"Uh no," she interrupted before Madison could say anything, though Ashley was obviously joking and Madison looked disturbed at the idea of hearing a play by play anyway.

"You people are crazy," Mitchell stated, shaking his head. "I'm rethinking my plan of coming to stay here for a weekend."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sure you are, Mitch."

It was looking to definitely be an interesting weekend.


	21. Beach Time

**A/N: ... "TANA AKA TORI WTF WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN OH MY GOD?! HARDLY ANYONE STILL WRITES SPASHLEY FANFICTIONS AND I WAS COUNTING ON YOU. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MEAN... LIKE YOU'VE BEEN HERE BUT LIKE NOT ON THIS STORY. WHAT. EXPLAIN. NOWWWWW!"**

 **... ^I know you were all thinking it ;D**

 **So... funny story... XD**

 **Actually it's not that funny, just kinda weird. So obviously, there was a bit of a break before the last update of this story, and then a pretty long break before this update as well. I'll be honest and say that I don't know what specifically stopped me writing this story. I stopped writing almost all of my stories over last summer, and then kinda made a comeback, posted an update of this story and started up Molihua again. Since starting up Molihua again, I've become increasingly invested in Clexa, but I have a few other WIPs that haven't been updated. Obviously I have my Emison story, my Hollstein story, and this! I'm not going to lie, this is the one of those three that I'm actually still the most invested in. Can't help it I guess, but yeah. So, I'm going to have to do a little bit of a time skip after this chapter - I wanna skip to the Thanksgiving chapter. I can't promise how much further this story will go, but at least a few more chapters are in store :) I hope to finish it before I finish this school year, which doesn't mean particularly often updates, but hopefully no more 4 month breaks ;D**

 **The funny part is that I went back to look at what I had of the next chapter (all but one sentence of this chapter was written in October and then left alone), and apparently I literally stopped writing this in the middle of a sentence, during the last paragraph. (I didn't add much onto it, because that would've just made it awkward and disconnected). Anyway, you'll see why that's funny when you get there.**

 **So sorry for the wait, here you! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"I don't know why I thought that LA would be cold right now, like Ohio is. This place is always hot, huh?" Mitchell asked, raising an eyebrow. Spencer nodded.

"So far, yeah," she answered, wiggling her toes in the sand on the ground. "I don't mind it, though. I'd rather wear shorts and tanks year round than huge coats."

"I'm sure you'd rather see Ashley wearing shorts and tanks rather than huge coats too, huh?" Mitchell asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Spencer suggestively. The blonde blushed and crossed her arms.

"Stop teasing me," she whined, pouting. "Actually, I guess if you keep excessively teasing me, then when you get into a serious relationship, I'll be able to tease you a lot."

Mitchell smirked. "Good luck with that. You're too sweet to tease people."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Am not!"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Spence," he joked, grinning widely. "Anyway, a serious relationship doesn't sound great right now. I just need to spend some time single after suffering all that time with Debbie. Might as well focus on school and stuff anyway."

Spencer gave her best friend a sympathetic smile, and then she thought of something that she needed to ask Mitchell. "Hey, Mitch, can I ask you something?"

"Always," Mitchell answered, giving the blonde his signature smile of encouragement.

"Do you think it would be weird if I asked Ash if she wants to come to Ohio with me for Thanksgiving? She keeps talking about how she probably will just be hanging out with Madison, since Kyla will probably have dinner with her mom... Plus, I wouldn't mind having moral support with my parents. But then, what if it makes my parents more mad to meet my girlfriend right as they find out that I'm gay?" Spencer asked, only slightly aware that she was beginning to ramble.

"Spence," Mitchell cut her off, "I think that if you want her to come, you should definitely ask her if she wants to. Just don't pressure her or anything. And maybe it'll help your parents if they get to know her as a friend, and then you come out a few days after being home and explain that she's your girlfriend. Maybe they'll feel more comfortable knowing her first."

"Maybe," Spencer agreed, letting out a light breath. "I'm just really nervous, but I want to ask her if she wants to come. I don't want her to be stuck alone on Thanksgiving."

"I think you should ask her," Mitchell agreed, smiling. "I like her, she's cool."

"Who's cool?" Ashley called, approaching the two best friends with Madison by her side. The two brunette's had spotted an ice cream truck along the street, and Ashley had claimed that she'd _needed_ to go get some.

"You," Spencer cooed, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend, who was licking her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ashley joked, winking at the blonde. Spencer rolled her eyes, though it was obviously playful, and grabbed Ashley's ice cream cone. As she licked some of the ice cream, Ashley pouted.

"That's _mine_ ," she whined.

"I know," Spencer replied, licking it again and handing it back to the brunette.

Madison faked gagging, and then when Ashley glared at her, she scoffed. "Stop rubbing your relationship in people's faces."

"Stop sticking your face close enough for us to rub it in," Ashley quipped back, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I wish we had nice beaches like this in Ohio," Mitchell commented, changing the subject again as he looked over the water.

"You can always transfer to a school in LA next year," Spencer suggested, nudging him and grinning widely.

Mitchell laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"What were you two talking about, besides me being fucking awesome?" Ashley asked, leaning slightly against her girlfriend.

"Thanksgiving," Spencer answered, her heart rate speeding up a bit as she thought about asking Ashley if she wanted to come with her to Ohio. She wasn't sure when she would ask, but she figured it would be at some point when they were cuddling in Ashley's bed. That sounded like the right sort of setting.

"You sure talk about that a lot," Madison commented, rolling her eyes playfully. "Already looking forward to leaving us to go back to your home?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Please, I am not looking forward to Thanksgiving. The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing Clay and Mitchell. Literally, that's it."

"Anyone feel like a dip?" Ashley asked suddenly, glancing at the water. Spencer raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, wondering how she expected to swim in the ocean water with an ice cream cone, and while fully dressed. However, the ice cream was nearly entirely gone, though that wasn't much of a surprise.

"We're all fully dressed, Ash," Spencer stated, as if she needed to.

"Yeah, you're insane Ashley," Madison stated. "I'm going to head back toward the pier and some funnel cake or something. Wanna come Mitchell?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's fine with you, Spence?" he asked, looking at his best friend, who smiled and nodded. Before anything else could be said, Madison practically dragged him away.

Immediately following, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand, drawing the blonde's attention back to her. By now, her ice cream was completely gone. "We don't _have_ to be fully dressed, you know?"

"Oh god, Ash," Spencer said, raising her right eyebrow. "Are you about to make me break the law?"

"Do you see anyone around to catch us?" Ashley asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

"You're literally insane. I'm not going to skinny dip in a public beach in Los Angeles."

Ashley pouted. "Fine. I still want to get in the water. Can we just get down to our bras and underwear? It's hardly different than a bikini." Spencer looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully, and then gave in with a sigh of resignation.

"Sure, whatever," she agreed. Ashley grinned, pulling Spencer toward the water. As their feet met the shallow, blue liquid, both of them stripped off their shirts and slid their shorts down. After they had rid their feet of shoes, Ashley pulled her girlfriend into the warm, ocean water. It was beginning to get dark outside, but it was a beautiful evening to spend with someone amazing.

"See, just like a bikini," Ashley said, grinning devilishly as they reached the area of the water where it was high enough to cover up to their collarbones.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer muttered. "I feel gross. My bra literally has absorbed as much water as it could possibly ever absorb."

"So take it off," Ashley murmured seductively, moving forward and wrapping her legs around the blonde forcefully. Her core was even with Spencer's, who's face was flushed.

"Ash," she objected lightly, though she made no effort to detach her girlfriend from her body.

"Just making a suggestion," Ashley insisted, her voice intensely quiet as her lips neared Spencer's. Spencer licked her lips, needing to kiss her girlfriend, and then lost whatever restraint she had left, and stole Ashley's lips.

Every part of her body awoke as Ashley's legs tightened their grip on Spencer's midsection, and as her hands slid through the water across Spencer's bare skin. Spencer's hands were doing their own fair share of touching, but she seemed to be the more sexually frustrated of the two, which frustrated her even more.

Finally, she let out a growl into Ashley's mouth and unsnapped the brunette's bra, practically tearing it off of her body and letting it float off into the water. Ashley gasped. "Spence!"

"Fuck bras," she murmured, pulling Ashley's lips back onto hers.

A moment later, against her lips, Ashley asserted, "I'd rather fuck you."

"Then do it," Spencer insisted.

"It's going to require you to break the law," Ashley said, dragging her mouth along Spencer's neck. Spencer didn't even hesitate, bringing her own arms behind her to unclasp her bra. She shook it off of her body and let it loose in the water, and Ashley's breasts immediately became flush with hers under the water.

Spencer had never felt so comfortable with someone in her entire life, and she wasn't sure if that was a completely positive thing. She didn't let herself think much into it, though, because Ashley's hands were roaming lower and lower, and her lips were attached to Spencer's neck. Spencer wasn't at all frozen – after the previous weekend, she had no doubt that sex with Ashley was beautiful, nothing but pleasant, and euphoric. She had no fear to be with Ashley anymore, and she was more than happy about that.

All serious thoughts were wiped from her head, though, as Ashley's fingers wedged themselves inside Spencer's underwear and against Spencer's lower lips. Moans and touches and hot breaths and arching backs filled the events that followed, and Spencer forgot about where they were, and could only focus on the feeling of Ashley touching her, and everything just felt right.

* * *

 **In the above sentence, when I went back to look at what I'd written from October, it just cutoff at "filled the events that followed". Like, no comma, no period, it just ended like that. WTF XD**

 **Either way, hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! Like I said, this was already written from before, and I don't have the next chapter up yet, but I've got it sorta planned. I'm crazy busy over the next couple of weeks, so fanfic updates will probably be a bit slow for all of my stories. :( Thanks for understanding *hearts***

 **Have a lovely day/night! :D *hugs* PLEASE REVIEW? :D**


	22. Thanksgiving Part One

**A/N: So I want to apologize in advance for the fact that this story is less dialogue and more paraphrasing and whatnot. The biggest problem with coming back to writing for a ship that I haven't written for in about 5 months is that I'm not as used to the dynamic that I set up for them. Because thing is, the only way to get ahold of it again is to reread this, which I have, but I'll probably have to do again before my next update. Like, I've been only writing Clexa for a few months, and it's hard to not revert to that dynamic. Obviously, it's different for every story anyway, so it's not like I'm writing a Clexa story all of the sudden instead of a Spashley story, it's just weird to suddenly switch back lol. Anyway, so that's why there's not a ton of dialogue.**

 **Also the first section of this chapter was meant to be in the last chapter, but I'm a dumb-dumb and I forgot it lol... so it's added here.**

 **ALSO! We reached 150 reviews ;) Ahah, so shoutout to user dragonsprit :D Thanks to those of you who are still around haha, I know it's been a while but it means a lot that some of you are still here. *hearts***

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

At the end of the weekend, after Spencer drove Mitchell back to LAX, Ashley offered to take Spencer out to dinner, and the blonde of course accepted. It was then that Spencer mustered up enough courage to ask her girlfriend what had been on her mind over the whole weekend.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ashley asked, her gaze moving from her menu to across the table at Spencer.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ashley quirked up an eyebrow. "Of course you can."

"So... I know you don't really have anything to do for Thanksgiving... and I'm kind of terrified of going back home that week because of coming out to my parents and everything... and I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Spencer asked the last part in a rushed voice, because she was afraid that she would chicken out of asking. "I think it would be easier if you were there, and I don't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving."

A smile was already spread across the brunette's face. "Of course I'll go with you. Are you sure, though?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes. I love you, and I want you with me there."

"Then of course I'll go. It'll definitely beat anything that Madison would drag me out to do on Thanksgiving."

"She won't be mad at me, will she?" Spencer asked, laughing lightly as she realized that she'd probably just stolen Madison's plans for her. She actually did feel a bit bad about it, but Ashley just shrugged.

"She's always mad about something, plus, if she got mad at you I'd kick her ass," Ashley replied, smiling cheekily as Spencer laughed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

 _-Thanksgiving Break-_

On the first day of Thanksgiving break, Saturday, Spencer woke up feeling invigorated, and a strong sense of nervous excitement was overtaking her. Her and Ashley's flight left LAX at one in the afternoon, scheduled to get to Ohio after five hours, which, with time zones in consideration, would get them off the plane at eight or so.

Spencer had packed most all of what she needed the night before, because she had a feeling that Ashley wasn't going to be completely packed, and she didn't want them both to be rushing all morning. It was at about eight that Spencer had woken up, and she was surprisingly energetic after just waking up.

Kate was nowhere to be seen, though Spencer was pretty sure that she was staying somewhere else in LA during the break, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. Madison, though, was out cold. Spencer wasn't sure how late she'd stayed up, but it didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon.

Spencer couldn't calm herself down at all as she got ready to leave, doing her makeup and pulling some clothes on that were warmer than what she usually wore in LA. She'd be a little warm until she got to Ohio, but she knew that once she got off the plane, she would definitely want to be warm. It was nearly December, after all.

Once she was completely ready, at around nine, she grabbed her suitcases, double checked that she had everything, and then left her room. She had considered waking up Madison to say goodbye, but she knew that she would get no thoughtful goodbye if she woke the beast. It took her a few moments to get to her car, and she quickly shoved her stuff into the back of it, before driving it the short distance over to Rieber Vista. She parked it quickly and then headed for Ashley's room. She had thought about texting her girlfriend to see if she was awake, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be. Apparently she'd had an assignment for the break, but since she was going to be gone, she'd stayed up late to finish it the night before.

Spencer had suggested that she could just do it when they got back, because they would be back with two extra days, but Ashley was a firm believer in getting homework done as early as possible, and Spencer didn't mind. Even if it did mean she had to wake up her girlfriend.

Quickly grabbing the key from under the mat in front of Ashley's door, the blonde stood back up straight and unlocked the door. She slid the key back under the mat as she let herself into Ashley's perfectly clean bedroom. As Spencer had suspected, she noticed a suitcase sitting next to her dresser, and it was open and only half packed. She supposed that she couldn't really blame the brunette for it, though.

"Ash," Spencer cooed, sitting on the side of the bed where Ashley wasn't. The sleeping girl let out a groan. "C'mon, baby, you have to finish packing."

"No," Ashley grumbled into her pillow. "Lemme sleep."

"You sound like Madison now," Spencer said, laughing.

"No I don't."

"You do."

Ashley finally rolled over, freeing her face from the pillow, and opened her eyes a little to look up at Spencer. "I'm tired."

"I know," Spencer replied, "but you need to pack so that we can get food and coffee before we go to the airport."

"Mm... coffee sounds nice," Ashley muttered, her hands coming up to her face to rub her eyes. "Fine, but you have to help me pack."

"That's what I'm here for," Spencer said, smiling to herself.

An hour and a half of Ashley getting ready and both of them finishing her packing, they were on their way to the airport. They'd stopped at a Starbucks to get some coffee and a small breakfast, and now they were both considerably more awake.

Ashley had offered to drive after they stopped at Starbucks, and Spencer let her, because they could both tell that the blonde was quite a bit too flustered to focus on driving. "Why are you so nervous?" Ashley asked as they drove, giving her girlfriend a sideways glance.

"I'm not... I mean, I am a little bit, but I'm also just excited and like... I don't know what to expect," Spencer admitted.

"Well if your leg bounces anymore, I might start getting nervous about nothing," Ashley said, and Spencer glanced down at her knee, which was indeed bouncing. She stilled it quickly.

"Sorry."

Ashley smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's probably just better that at least one of us stays in their right mind."

"I'm not going crazy, Ash," Spencer argued, though her lips were quirking up into a small smile. Ashley just talking to her was enough to calm her down a bit. "I'm really excited to see Mitch again, though, and Clay, since he's coming home for the break with Chelsea. I'm pretty sure they'll both like you."

"Pretty sure, that sounds confident," Ashley commented, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, who shook her head.

"Of course they'll like you," she corrected. "My dad will, too. My mom will probably judge the hell out of you just for being from California, but I mean... she'll be the only one who doesn't like you. She's crazy, though, so just don't worry about her."

"I'm not worried," Ashley promised, looking amused. "You seriously need to calm down, though, Spence. I can practically see your brain moving at like fifty miles a minute."

Spencer just nodded, taking in a deep breath. Everything would be fine.

They spent about an hour at the airport, though most of it was spent getting their tickets, going through security and searching for their gate. Spencer hadn't ever been inside the airport before, so she was basically clueless about where to go, and Ashley said that she hadn't been there in quite a while, so it was an interesting experience to be running around everywhere trying to find their destination.

Finally, though, they settled into the chairs outside their gate, their carry-on bags with them. It was about another fifteen minutes before the call for first class to board was announced. A few minutes later, and economy was called, and Spencer and Ashley rushed to get to their seats and avoid the giant crowd of people who were going to be getting on as well.

Once she was on the plane, Spencer felt far more calm, which was actually surprising. Maybe it was because she knew that at that point, there was nothing to do but sit there.

She and Ashley spent the first half of the flight talking, and the brunette managed to keep Spencer calm. About halfway through, though, Spencer could tell that her girlfriend was still extremely tired from getting so little sleep, so she suggested that she take a nap, and Ashley fell asleep almost instantly. At that point, Spencer's mind wandered as she stared out of the window.

She wasn't sure at what point during the break that she was going to tell her family about her sexuality, and about Ashley being a bit more than a friend, but she knew that she'd want to put it off, and not be able to. She was too used to being able to be herself, especially when around Ashley, to suddenly bounce back to her old self. And even if she was tempted to do so, she wasn't going to let herself. Her conservative mother and upbringing never changed her for the better, and she wasn't going to let it ever have an effect on her again.

At the same time, if her mother absolutely hated her and kicked her out at the very beginning of them arriving, she would have to either hang out in Ohio away from her family until their return trip, or take an early flight out. Neither of those options sounded so nice.

She just couldn't keep her thoughts still, she couldn't stop speculating about what would happen and think of all the different scenarios. She actually began to wish that she hadn't wanted to tell her parents in person, and that she'd opted to tell them over the phone instead. It would've been easier, not being with them.

By the time the captain came over the intercom to let the passengers know that they were about to start their descent, and Spencer could see the familiar layout of her hometown under her, the blonde felt like she'd run through every possible outcome of that week. She swallowed them all down, hoping that they would disappear, and rolled her shoulders back, trying to relax. She was strong, far stronger than she was before she moved to LA in the first place, and she would show it. She would not let her fear control her.

Ashley moved slightly, and Spencer's gaze went to her girlfriend, a smile coming to her lips. "Are we there yet?" the brunette murmured as she stirred.

"We're landing now," Spencer replied. Ashley sat up, yawning. "Are you finally caught up on sleep?"

"Who knows?" Ashley returned, smiling at the blonde. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Spencer replied, shrugging. "I almost wish I didn't have to come back here like... ever."

"You don't have to," Ashley reminded her, "technically."

"My parents are paying for most of my college so... I kind of do," Spencer said. "Oh well, I'll be fine. I have you with me, so."

Ashley grinned. "I'll do my best to keep you sane."

Once they landed, they grabbed their bags pretty quickly out of baggage claim, and then went out to the pickup area. Spencer looked everywhere for her dad's car, but instead, she saw her brother's car, and Glen was standing next to it, looking at his phone. "Great," Spencer muttered.

"What?" Ashley asked, following her gaze.

"That's Glen," she answered. "Looks like we're in for an interesting ride." They started for Spencer's brother. "Where's dad?"

Glen looked up at the sound of his sister's voice. "Nice to see you too, Spence. And _hello,_ hot California girl."

"Shut up, Glen," Spencer snapped, as Ashley tried not to laugh.

"Hi," she replied.

"Ashley, right? I'm Glen." The expression he wore made it clear that he thought that had way more game than he did, which Spencer knew was true anyway.

"I've heard," Ashley said, glancing at Spencer, who was already pissed off.

"Could you just open the trunk, Glen?" Her brother looked at her with annoyance and then popped the trunk of his car.

The drive to Spencer's house was just as the blonde had predicted, interesting. Glen wouldn't stop talking the whole way, which wouldn't have been a problem if he'd talked about things that normal people talked about. Instead, he kept asking if girls in California were hotter than those in Ohio, and kept trying to flirt with Ashley, which made Spencer literally want to strangle him.

When they finally got to the Carlin residence, Spencer was almost wishing it was her _mother_ who had picked her and Ashley up and not her brother.

That was until she and her girlfriend were following Glen up to the front of the house, and nerves began to rise up again.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her brother into her parents' house.

* * *

 **So yeah, the time skip like I said. :P I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer, but the thing is with the Spashley dynamic that I'd set up... I need to kind of regroup my thoughts so that I don't screw up the way that Spashley would interact around her parents, her mom in particular. As I started writing the plane trip I realized that I can't go past this point right now. So before the next update, I'll do my best to get all of my thoughts in order! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, though, and I hope you're hyped for the next one! :D Have a lovely day, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
